Falling For You
by katshadow89
Summary: This is my first fanfiction that I wrote when I was.. thirteen. : dont cringe too much. R/H
1. Owl Post

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones -  
  
-  
  
(A/n) Enjoy!  
  
-  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Owl Post  
  
-  
  
-  
  
'Tap' 'tap' 'tap'. Harry potter woke up from his sleep and looked at the window. There were 2 owls waiting outside. He got up and kept them in and he recognized 1 of the as pig. The other was a brown tawny one. Pig started hooting very loudly and bouncing around the room. Harry's sister Michele, woke up sleepy-eyed and asked, "What's all that noise?"  
  
"Oh it's just pig." said Harry as he caught the tiny owl with his hand. He untied the letter from pig's leg than the owl took flight out the window.  
  
"I'll get this one," said Michele as she untied the letters from the tawny one.  
  
"This letter's from Ron" said Harry. The letter said:  
  
Harry and Michele,  
  
How's your summer with the Dursley's? Let me guess horrible right? Too bad you can't use magic on them.. Anyway mum and dad says you 2 can come over 2 weeks before school starts. They already talked to Dumbledore. Hermione is coming a week after you two. She went to Bulgaria to visit 'him'. See you two soon,  
  
Ron  
  
" I guess he still doesn't like Krum," said Michele, trying to hold in a giggle.  
  
"Oh Hermione sent us a letter,"  
  
"Let me see" said Harry. Michele quickly hid the other letter that was addressed only to her and gave Harry the other.  
  
Dear Harry and Michele,  
  
I hope you both are having a good summer. I'm having a good time here in Bulgaria. It's a very different from England though. I'm staying at Krum's castle. He's castle is quite big with many rooms and dozens of house elves- "  
  
"I bet that made her uncomfortable," said Harry. Michele nodded in agreement.  
  
"-He has a pool and a large garden in the back. I don't know if Ron told you but we are suppose it has an American exchange student this year. I don't know anything more than that. It could be a boy or girl. Ron envited me to stay for the rest of the summer; I'll of course will be coming a week after you two. See you both soon,  
  
love from,  
  
hermione  
  
"Well I guess she's having a good old time," said Michele.  
  
"We better send Ron and answer," Harry said as he pulled out some parchment and quill,  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
You're right about the Dursley's always horrible. Michele and I will be both glad to come over. How will we get there though? Send back an owl,  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry went over to Hedwig and tied the letter to her leg. "Fly safe" he said Hedwig nibbled on his ear and took off into the early morning.  
  
"I wonder how Ron's taking all of this, you know hermione visiting Krum," said Michele.  
  
"I hope he's taking it okay though, liking her and all, it must be hard for him" said Harry " I wish he told her already."  
  
" He had his chance at the Yule ball though in 4th year," said Michele, " he should have asked her before Krum did."  
  
"Well you know Ron, to shy to ask a girl out." Harry said  
  
"So are you!" said Michele giggling "Oh Cho,"  
  
"Be quiet" said Harry as he threw a pillow at her, Michele caught it.  
  
"I bet you hermione likes him some," said Michele " or at least use to."  
  
"Wouldn't Ron be happy to hear that?" said Harry.  
  
" I think he would," said Michele, " he'll probably have better luck this year" she said  
  
" Let's hope so," said Harry as they both went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
-  
  
--  
  
---  
  
-  
  
-- 


	2. Secrets

Note to all: Sorry for the mis-hap but just to let you know they're in their 6th year. I had to change it also on the Harry potter site.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own J.K.'s characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Breakfast with the Dursley's was a very boring event. Today: pieces of watermelon. Dudley got the largest piece even though he was supposed to be on a diet. Uncle Vernon was reading the paper and aunt petunia was looking out the window spying on the neighbors. Michele broke the silence,  
  
" Um...Uncle Vernon?" Uncle Vernon grunted from behind the papers and she knew he was listening.  
  
"Well our friend from school invited us to stay with him 2 weeks before school starts."  
  
" And?" He asked  
  
"We were just letting you know," said Harry  
  
"When are these people coming to get you" he asked  
  
"We don't know yet." said Michele "we should know by tomorrow."  
  
"They better not blow up my fireplace like the last time." he said.  
  
"I hope they make Dudley's tongue longer again," whispered Harry Michele snuffled a laugh  
  
"What did you say boy?"  
  
"Nothing" Harry said.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
That night Michele waited until Harry was asleep until she took out the letter from hermione. It said:  
  
Dear Michele,  
  
I need to tell you something. I know you won't say anything. I would tell Harry but Ron and him are best friends and all...anyway I know I said I was having a good time here in Bulgaria but I'm not. You know I don't like house elves. And Viktor has tons. And it's not only that but he's always bragging about how wealthy his family is and how well he is at Quidditch. Compares himself to Ron and I don't like that. Ron's my best friend. We had an argument and we aren't speaking. I'm going to tell him it's over and I'm going to go home early. I'm still coming over to Ron's as planned I haven't told Ginny, I'll tell her when I get there, don't say anything but another reason I broke up with Krum is that.... I think I have feelings for Ron.  
  
Michele smiled to herself. " I knew it" she whispered  
  
- I wanted him to ask me to the Yule ball in 5th year but he never did, then Krum asked me and... I said 'yes' I wish I said no. Krum's a jerk now. You have to promise me you won't say anything to Harry or Ron. See you soon,  
  
Hermione  
  
Michele got some parchment and quill and wrote back an answer:  
  
Hermione,  
  
don't worry I'll keep your secret. It's about time you confess, that you like Ron. I had a feeling you did. He probably likes you back. I'll see you soon;  
  
~Michele  
  
She went to her owl's cage and tied the note to her leg. " If we aren't here when you get back, go to Ron's okay?"  
  
Michele's owl - violet nibbled her finger and flew out of the window. Michele closed the window and tiptoed to her bed making sure not to wake Harry.  
  
" I can't believe hermione has feelings for Ron!" thought Michele,  
  
"It's about time too, to bad I can't tell Ron or even Harry."  
  
She turned on her side and went to sleep.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The next day Ron's owl was back and so was his answer:  
  
Harry and Michele-  
  
dad says he'll come tomorrow at 4:30p.m. He's using floo powder.  
  
Ron.  
  
" I dislike floo powder" said Michele  
  
" No kidding," said Harry " something bad always happens, either I break my glasses or fall on my face."  
  
They went downstairs and told uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia, then went back upstairs and finished up their summer homework.  
  
" I wonder what the exchange student would be like" Harry said  
  
" Who knows," said Michele, "I hope she or he is not another Malfoy..."  
  
And that's the end of the chapter! please read and review! 


	3. Back To The Burrow

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones -  
  
-  
  
(A/n) Hello all! Thanks for your reviews!  
  
-  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Back To The Burrow  
  
-  
  
At 4:20 p.m. the following day Harry and Michele were making sure they packed every thing.  
  
"Where's Violet?" asked Harry, he noticed that her cage was empty.  
  
"She's delivering a letter to Hermione, I told her to go to Ron's."  
  
4:30p.m. came and Mr. Weasley came out of the fireplace.  
  
"Got your things you two?" he asked.  
  
"Yup," said Harry and Michele.  
  
Each of them took bits of floo powder and they all ended up back at the burrow. Luckily they didn't land on their faces.  
  
"Hi," said Ron.  
  
"Hi," They both said back.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came in, "Hello Harry and Michele dear. How was your summer?"  
  
"The usual," said Harry as Mrs. Weasley ushered them to the table and piled eggs and toast on their plates. Ginny had come downstairs,  
  
"Hi Michele; Harry."  
  
"Hi,' said Harry through a mouthful of eggs. Ginny had grown a little taller and her hair was also longer. It didn't take Harry long to notice.  
  
"You look-er-nice," he said.  
  
Ginny blushed, "Thanks."  
  
Michele rolled her eyes and said,"Ginny why don't we go upstairs to your room."  
  
"Okay" said Ginny and they both went upstairs.  
  
"What was that?" said Ron after the girls left.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"You saying 'you look-er-nice' " said Ron mimicking Harry's voice.  
  
"What's wrong with that? I was just making a comment."  
  
"Um hmm what happened to Cho?" asked Ron.  
  
"What about her?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hello! Your crush on her?" said Ron.  
  
"I don't have a crush on her anymore since she started going out with Cedric-" Harry stopped he still felt guilty about Cedric's death  
  
"That was two years ago. She's single now." said Ron  
  
"So?" It wouldn't work out because we're in different houses, she's a year above me, and I don't like her!" said Harry getting annoyed  
  
"Okay okay," said Ron. "I get it,"  
  
"Thank you," said Harry, "so Hermione says she's coming next week."  
  
"Yeah" said Ron, " I invited her." He didn't seem too happy now.  
  
'He's probably upset about her visiting Krum,' thought Harry.  
  
"So you want to play wizard chess?" asked Ron changing the subject.  
  
"Sure," said Harry as they went to the living room to set up the board.  
  
*  
  
Upstairs in Ginny's room, the girls were unpacking. "So I heard Hermione's visiting in Bulgaria again, Ron didn't seem too happy about it all summer." said Ginny  
  
"Really?" asked Michele  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny "I know he likes her, he just won't admit it- to me anyway."  
  
"I know," said Michele, " he probably only told Harry though, they're boys and he'll probably think we'd tell."  
  
Just then an owl came through the window. "Violet!" said Michele. She had a letter from hermione.  
  
"Read it," said Ginny.  
  
"Um, well hermione and I have been writing to each other and she's told me something she doesn't want people to know yet." explained Michele.  
  
"Oh" said Ginny in a slightly hurt voice.  
  
"Hold on let me read it first," said Michele. It said:  
  
Michele,  
  
I'm glad you're keeping your promise. I'm home now. But I'm still not coming until next week. I'm nervous about seeing Ron again. I don't know if he'll like me back. I've decided you can tell Ginny for me, this way I won't have to explain anything. See you next week,  
  
Hermione  
  
Michele looked at Ginny and smiled.  
  
"What?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Read this," said Michele giving Ginny Hermione's first letter to her.  
  
Ginny took it and after a couple of minutes her face changed to a shocked and happy expression.  
  
"I can't believe she likes Ron!" She exclamied after she was done.  
  
"I know how you feel," said Michele " I was just as shocked as you."  
  
They heard a knock at the door and the girls said, "Come in!" and Ron stuck his head through the door.  
  
"It's time for lunch," he said. He saw the paper in Ginny's hand. "What's that?" he asked.  
  
"Um n-nothing," Ginny said putting it under the pillow.  
  
"Um hmmm, I know it was something," he said.  
  
"Well it really isn't none of your business now is it?" said Ginny.  
  
"Okay, okay sheesh," and he left.  
  
" That was close," said Michele "I thought he was gonna come and try to read it."  
  
She put the letters back in her trunk and they went downstairs.  
  
*  
  
A week later, the day came when Hermione was suppose to arrive. She would be coming by floo powder, and Michele, Ginny, Ron, and Harry were waiting for her. At 3:00p.m. Hermione busted through the fireplace. She almost fell but Ron caught her, but he lost his balance and they fell to the floor. They laid there, Hermione with her eyes shut waiting for her dizziness to pass and Ron enjoying the smell of her strawberry-peach shampoo in her hair.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and she looked into Ron's blue ones, her heart melted, but she looked up and saw the other three. Then she quickly got up, muttered, "thanks" and grasped her trunk and dragged it up the stairs. Ginny and Michele went after her.  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to ask, "What was that?"  
  
"What was what?" asked Ron.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about you and Hermione-"  
  
"All I did was catch her, I lost my balance, and then we fell." interrupted Ron  
  
"Well, you two stayed down a little longer than necessary," said Harry grinning.  
  
"Yeah right" said Ron.  
  
"Look Ron, I know you like her and all but you need to tell her you do!" said Harry  
  
"I can't, because she goes with Krum and she doesn't like me that way." whispered Ron  
  
" Ron you don't know that, I bet you she does. How would you know she doesn't anyway?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well she goes with Krum!" yelled Ron  
  
Harry didn't say anything. Ron did have a point.  
  
"Let's just drop the subject for now," said Ron.  
  
"She doesn't like me like that and she never will," he added sadly . "Want to play exploding snap?" he asked after a few moments, changing the subject.  
  
"Okay," said Harry  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe you broke up with Krum" said Ginny.  
  
"I believe it," said Michele "I knew they weren't meant to be."  
  
"I wish I had realized that sooner," said Hermione "that he's a bragging b-  
  
"HERMIONE!" Michele and Ginny yelled together.  
  
"But she has a point, it is the truth," said Michele.  
  
"Now you need to focus on getting with my brother," said Ginny ginning  
  
"I bet you enjoyed that fall on him, didn't you?" said Michele.  
  
Hermione didn't answer, she was thinking about Ron's ocean blue eyes and his strong arms around her. She almost melted on the spot.  
  
"Earth to Hermione," said Michele, waving her hand in her face.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione "Sorry. I was thinking of something."  
  
"Or maybe someone," added Ginny grinning, "as we were saying, you need to tell Ron how you feel or we will."  
  
" You better not!" said Hermione "Or I'll tell Harry how much you fancy him!"  
  
Ginny went pale,"You wouldn't," she squeaked.  
  
"Try me," said Hermione.  
  
"None of you are going to tell anyone else anything about the other!" yelled Michele.  
  
"Let's just forget about this," said Hermione "he'll probably get a girlfriend this year."  
  
"Hermione but-"  
  
"Please," she said "let's change the subject, so, Ginny, do you know anything about the American exchange student?" she asked  
  
"Well it might be a boy and that he is going to be in the 6th year with you two." said Ginny  
  
"Okay, I guess that's as close as we can get," said Michele "I wonder what house he will be in?"  
  
"Who knows...."  
  
*  
  
The night before school started everyone was getting packed.  
  
"Got everything?" Ron asked Harry,  
  
"Just about"  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked through the door, here are your clean robes boys, handing them each a bundle.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," said Harry taking his.  
  
"No trouble dear, now don't stay late we got to get up early in the morning, good night."  
  
"Good night," said Harry and Ron  
  
She went out of the room. The boys both got in their beds and went to sleep.  
  
*  
  
Ron woke up in the middle of the night, he was thirsty so he got a glass of water and went into the living room to look at the fire. Little did he know that Hermione was in there sitting on the couch staring off into space. She didn't break out of her stare until she felt the couch move. She turned and saw Ron sitting there.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," she replied "you?"  
  
"Thirsty," answered Ron "now that I'm awake I don't think I'm they sleepy either." They both sat there in silence staring at the fire.  
  
"So-er-how was your summer?" he asked.  
  
"Great, just great," said Hermione "Krum and I broke up."  
  
"Oh sorry" said Ron, but he couldn't help but to fell a little happy.  
  
"Don't be, he's a bragging Bulgarian git."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know," said Hermione. Then she said " he kept bragging about how wealthy he was you know?" Ron nodded,  
  
"And he-he-"  
  
"He what?" asked Ron.  
  
"He kept comparing himself to you,"  
  
"What?" asked Ron in disbelief, "Me?"  
  
"Yeah, I told him to stop because your my best friend and we had an argument, I ended up slapping him then I left a few days earlier that I planned." She started to cry, "I'm so sorry Ron" she said looking at him, "I really am."  
  
"You shouldn't be sorry Hermione, he's the git, don't cry." he said wiping the tears from her face. He didn't like seeing Hermione like this...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Poor Hermione! What will Ron do?  
  
Read and Review! -  
  
That's the end of the chappie! Please Review! 


	4. Back to Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
(A/N) I don't have much reviews...hell, I only have one! but I'm gonna continue the story anyways. You can't get success everywhere can ya?  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- ~Back To Hogwarts~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Hermione enjoyed the feeling of Ron touching her face, wiping her tears away. "I wish this moment would last forever" she thought She stared into Ron's eyes and he stared back into hers. When Ron looked into her eyes he could see the pain of the summer in them, he wanted to make it go away. Hermione leaned closer and closer, then her lips brushed against his. Ron kissed her back, and they sat there kissing...  
  
~~~~  
  
Just then Michele woke up. She looked at Hermione's bed and noticed she was gone.  
  
'Where's hermione?' she thought, 'Maybe she's down stairs,'  
  
So Michele tiptoed across the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw the fire going in the living room and decided to go in there. What she saw almost made her cry out in shock, but she covered her mouth with her hand. In the living room sitting on the couch kissing were Ron and Hermione.  
  
'Oh my goodness,' she mouthed.  
  
'It's about time,' she thought, then she smiled. She went back up the stairs and into her bed...  
  
~~~  
  
Ron and hermione broke from their kiss.  
  
'Wow' they both thought.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe she actually kissed Ron. Ron felt like he could jump up with joy, he enjoyed that kiss from hermione. Hermione then looked at him, and said  
  
"Good night," got up and went upstairs leaving Ron looking after her.  
  
The next morning seven trunks were loaded into two taxis. Girls in one boys in the other. Ron and Hermione didn't speak about their kiss and Michele didn't tell anyone about what she saw.  
  
~~~  
  
To Harry, Ron seemed just as distant on the way to the station, he kept looking out the window in his own world even when Fred and George started teasing him.  
  
Hermione seemed just as distant. Ginny and Michele noticed but they didn't bother her. They just left her in her little world. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley helped everyone get their trunks into a cart. They went through the barrier in small groups and they had 15min until the train left. It was very crowded and they got separated but the yelled to each other that they would meet on the train before they disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Michele found her way to a train door and found an empty compartment. She put violet's cage on the shelf. She went back out and then started dragging her trunk to the compartment. She had a hard time, it was so heavy.  
  
"Need any help?" said a male voice from behind her  
  
"Yeah," said Michele  
  
The boy helped her get her trunk into a corner of her compartment.  
  
"Thanks," said Michele  
  
"No problem," said the boy.  
  
'God he's cute' thought Michele. He was a bit taller than she was, had blonde hair and the cutest dimples and the perfect smile.  
  
"Kevin McBonett," he said holding out his hand,  
  
"Michele Potter," she said shaking it.  
  
Kevin did the smallest of double takes when he saw the scar hiding behind her light-red bangs. He opened his mouth to say something, but Michele interrupted.  
  
"Yes, I am the Michele Potter and my brother is Harry Potter. Yes, the scar is real and was given by you-know-who. And yes, I escaped from him times before now."  
  
Kevin closed his mouth and smiled, "Thanks for answering my questions," he said Michele realized they were still holding hands, Michele let go.  
  
"Michele!" Michele turned around and saw hermione coming up the corridor dragging her trunk.  
  
"See you around," said Kevin and he went back out onto the platform.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Hermione, panting.  
  
"Kevin McBonett," said Michele absent-mindedly.  
  
"You like him don't you Michele?" asked Hermione slyly and grinning  
  
"What? I don't even know him!" said Michele.  
  
"Yeah right, I saw the way you were looking after him," said Hermione.  
  
"Whatever hermione. Where were you last night?" asked Michele "I saw that your bed was empty."  
  
"Oh, I couldn't sleep," said Hermione after they sat down in the compartment. Michele started to smile. Hermione had a feeling that she knew what she and Ron did last night.  
  
'But she couldn't,' thought hermione 'we would have heard her-'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. Ginny, Ron, and Harry came through the door.  
  
"We finally found you two," said Harry as they all sat down.  
  
"We put all of our stuff in a different compartment."  
  
"Um... I need to go see something," said Hermione and she got up and left closing the door softly behind her.  
  
Ron looked after her with a slightly sad expression. He caught himself and turned to Michele,  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
Michele shrugged her shoulders.  
  
" I don't know," she didn't looked at his face. She didn't want him to think that she saw him and hermione last night. It was quiet for a moment than the door opened aging but it wasn't hermione, it was the last person they wanted to see...Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, well look at the two Pottys and their poor friends." Malfoy drawled.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle laughed goofily behind him.  
  
"Where's your Mudblood girlfriend Weasley? he asked. Ron and Harry got up ready to pound him but Ginny and Michele held their brothers back.  
  
"He isn't worth it," said Ginny  
  
"What's wrong Potter? Got too get your sister to stick up for you?" he laughed  
  
'POW!'  
  
Ron had gotten out of Ginny's rip and punched Malfoy in the face. Harry got free and cursed Malfoy with the jelly-legs-curse.  
  
"Harry do the counter-curse!" said Ginny  
  
Harry waited watching Malloy's leg wiggle around doing a weird kind of dance then he did the counter-curse.  
  
Malfoy stopped dancing. "You better leave now before I do it again," said Harry who still had his wand in his hand. Malfoy gave Harry a murderous look then he and Crabbe and Goyle left.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that," said Michele  
  
"What?" said a voice. Hermione had returned, Ron's face lit up.  
  
"Oh it's just Malfoy bothering people, and Ron punched him while Harry did a jelly leg curse." explained Ginny  
  
"She's right you shouldn't have done that" said Hermione returning to her usual self.  
  
"C'mon 'Mione he deserved it," said Ron  
  
"Okay, whatever" said Hermione sitting down next to him. Michele looked over at them both and tried not to smile. Her face must've shown it thought because Ron asked,  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Oh nothing," she said but this time she looked straight into those eyes, looked at hermione and back again smiling even wider.  
  
Ron kept wondering why Michele kept looking at him and hermione and smiling so much. Michele shook her head than turned to look out the window. Ron had a feeling she knew something,  
  
'but what could it be? Nah it couldn't be that, could it?' Ron went sort of pale.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked  
  
"N-nothing," said Ron.  
  
Michele looked at him again nodded her head slightly then got up and said, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna visit some friends." she left.  
  
'She saw us' thought Ron 'I know she did,' he sat there thinking what would happen if word got around. 'Does hermione know about this?' He wondered looking at her but hermione had her head buried in a book. 'I don't think she does,' he thought. He leaned back in his seat and fell asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
An hour later Michele was making her way back to her compartment. She hoped Ron got the message she was trying to send him. She didn't realize that someone was ahead of her and bumped into him.  
  
"Oh sorry," she said then, "Oh hi Kevin," she said with a smile.  
  
"Hi," said Kevin, "Where are you off to?"  
  
"No where really, I was about to go back to my compartment. Hey, do you want to come with me? You can meet my friends and my brother." she said  
  
"Sure" said Kevin grinning.  
  
They got to the compartment and Michele introduced him to everyone. Everyone seemed to like him, which was good according to Michele.  
  
"So Kevin where are you from?" asked Ron after and hour of talking about Quidditch.  
  
"America," he answered.  
  
"So you're the exchange student?" exclamied Ginny.  
  
"Yeah I guess I am," he blushed "I'm originally from Britain but my family moved to America because of my father's job." said Kevin  
  
Everyone talked some more until it was time to get ready to put their robes on. The boys left leaving the girls to themselves.  
  
"I'll be back," said Ginny " I'm going to go see Alexandra and Megan, see ya later." she left leaving hermione and Michele alone.  
  
"As I was saying a few hours ago before we were interrupted, where were you really hermione?" Michele asked  
  
"I said I couldn't sleep, all I did was go downstairs into the living room and stare at the fire from the couch." said hermione  
  
"You probably were but you didn't look like you were doing much staring when I saw you,"  
  
"Saw me doing what?" asked Hermione getting worried.  
  
"You and Ron kissing!" exclaimed Michele.  
  
Y-you saw us?" asked Hermione her face going as red as Michele's hair.  
  
"Sure did" said Michele "I see you were enjoying yourself," she added trying not to laugh. "Why didn't you tell me or Ginny?"  
  
"I-I don't know, the kiss wasn't expected." she trailed off.  
  
"So did you tell him you liked him?" Michele asked  
  
"No, I said good night and left," answered Hermione.  
  
"What? You left? The moment comes then you don't take it? Hermione are you scared?"  
  
"Yes," said Hermione with a sob and her eyes watering. "I am. He might say he doesn't like me back-"  
  
"Hermione! I know he likes you. Even Harry and Ginny know it. It's so obvious" interrupted Michele "You have to try."  
  
The train began to slow down and they knew it was time to get off soon.  
  
"C'mon let's go," Michele said. She led the way out of the compartment. Hermione decided to do something.  
  
"Hey Michele that Kevin McBonett guy sure is cute, isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah," said Michele automatically then, "Hey!"  
  
"Gottcha," said hermione-laughing "So you like him don't you?"  
  
"Maybe," said Michele, "okay, okay I might like him some and think he's cute and all, but I doubt he likes me thought we hardly know each other! I mean, I just met him today!"  
  
"You have to try," said Hermione  
  
Michele knew her own words just backfired.  
  
"You know I hate you right?" she said smiling  
  
"Yup," said hermione as they made their way onto the platform.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Please reiview! 


	5. Feelings Revealed

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- - -- Hermione thanks for pointing out my mistakes. I must have missed out on those! I'm writing the story a bit differently then when I first wrote it on the Harry Potter site so...yeah, I'll make sure I don't keep in any stuff I don't want in this story at this site. ;-) Just to let anyone who might read this in the future that I wrote this entire story before the 5th book came out so some things won't be the same as it in the 5th book, so Ron will not be prefect as you will notice in the chapter right here...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~Feelings Revealed~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
When on the platform Michele and Hermione looked all over for their friends but couldn't find them.  
  
"All firsts years over 'ere!" They both knew whom that voice belonged to.  
  
"Hello, Hermione. Michele, those Dursley's back home aren't given you a hard time are they?"  
  
"Well we haven't communicated much so I guess so!" said Michele smiling.  
  
"Doing that traditional 'row-across-the-lake' again?" asked Hermione  
  
"Sure am, oh, got ter go see ya back at the castle tell the others I said hello." He said as he and a bunch of first years made their way to the lake.  
  
Michele and Hermione got in a carriage pulled by invisible horses with Pavarti Patil and her best friend Lavender Brown.  
  
"That exchanged student is really cute, don't you think?" asked Lavender  
  
"He's okay I guess," said Michele blushing. 'Why do I do that?' she asked herself, 'he probably likes someone already and besides, I just met him!' They all sat in silence all the way to the castle.  
  
~~~  
  
"Where are the girls?" asked Ron as he, Harry, and Kevin made their way to a carriage.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry "I don't see them anywhere."  
  
"They probably got in a carriage already," said Kevin. "we'll meet them at the castle."  
  
He was a little disappointed. He was really looking forward to sitting with Michele. 'Why am I thinking this? I just met her and she probably already has a boyfriend.' He thought. He kept thinking about her light-red hair and baby blue eyes. 'Snap out of it!' He told himself, 'why would she like a person she just met?"...  
  
~~~  
  
When at the castle Hermione and Michele went with the crowd of students into the Great Hall. They found seats at the end of the table and looked around for their friends.  
  
"There's Ginny." said Hermione as Ginny ran up to them.  
  
"Where were you guys?" she asked as she sat down next to Hermione. "I was looking all over! Where are the boys?"  
  
"That's who we're looking for." said Michele.  
  
"Oh there they go!" said Ginny. They turned to their left and saw Ron and Harry coming their way.  
  
"We hoped we would find you all here," said Harry as they sat opposite them.  
  
"Where did you go off to?" asked Ron  
  
"Well we were looking for you, but couldn't find you so we got in a carriage with Lavender and Pavarti." explained Hermione.  
  
"Where's Kevin?" said Michele  
  
"Professor McGonagall told him to go with her when we got in the entrance hall." answered Harry.  
  
Just then Dumbledore stood up and the Hall grew silent.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." he said "All newcomers should remember that the forbidden forest is out of bounds. There will be no magic used in the corridors between classes. For all who didn't know we have an exchange student this year. Please give a warm welcome to Kevin McBonett."  
  
The hall rang with a polite applause as Kevin came out the door behind the staff table.  
  
" Kevin is from the American Witchcraft and Wizardry Academy, and is in his 6th year. He has already been assigned to a house-Gryffindor."  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table everyone was clapping loudly and shaking hands with Kevin as he made his way to Hermione, Michele, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. He sat opposite Michele and said, "I'm glad I'm in this house, it's better than that house over there- it's Slytherin isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, the worst house here," said Ron his face screwed up in disgust. "All of the dark wizards who came here were from that house."  
  
"We have a house like that at my other school."  
  
"Kevin, about that school you go to, I read about it-" Hermione said  
  
"-in a book" chorus Ron, Harry, and Michele. Ginny let out a snort and Kevin tried not to smile.  
  
"Ha ha ha very funny," said Hermione.  
  
Before they knew it food had already appeared on their plates.  
  
"Dig in!" said Dumbledore  
  
The hall busted with chatter and laughter as everyone served themselves. When Michele began to start on her chocolate pudding, she felt someone kick her foot.  
  
'It was probably an accident,' she thought and paid no attention to it. A minute later she felt another kick and she started to get annoyed.  
  
'Who keeps kicking me?' She looked up and saw that Kevin was looking at her but he quickly looked down at his plate.  
  
'Is Kevin flirting with me?' she asked herself with a smile. 'Well two can play that game,' she gave Kevin a good hard kick.  
  
He looked up but she quickly got interested in her pudding. She snuck a look at him and saw that he was smiling at her. He was obviously flirting with her and she found herself flirting back.  
  
Harry looked over at them and saw that they were smiling at each other. He realized they were flirting. He pointed this out to the others and they saw them too.  
  
'My sister and Kevin? Nah it can't be, can it?' He thought about it. 'Maybe it can-' his thoughts were lost as Ginny spoke.  
  
"Hey Harry could you pass the butterscotch pudding?"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Harry handed her the bowl and their fingers met. Harry felt a surge of electricity go through his fingers. Ginny blushed. Harry just realized again how pretty Ginny had gotten. This was the same girl he had know since 2nd year and here he is in his 6th and he just started to notice her!  
  
'But I have been busy with 'things' ' he thought. His thoughts were interrupted once more as Dumbledore stood to make an announcement,  
  
"On Halloween we will have a start-of-term ball instead of the Halloween feast. You may dress in whatever you desire and for 4th years and up. That is all." he sat back down.  
  
The hall buzzed with excited whispers.  
  
'Maybe I should ask Ginny to the ball,' thought Harry 'but what would she say? What would Ron think?'  
  
He looked over at him and he and Hermione were talking about tomorrow's classes. Actually Hermione was doing to the talking.  
  
"I wonder who our new DADA teacher is," said Hermione, "too bad it wasn't Moody, I was getting used to his crazy eye."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. He looked like he hadn't heard a word Hermione said.  
  
'I hate it when I get like this' thought Ron. 'She looks cute twirling her hair through her fingers like that.'  
  
"Ron, RON!"  
  
He was brought back to his present state.  
  
"You didn't hear a word I just said did you?" she asked  
  
"No sorry," he muttered  
  
"That's okay," she said and smiled. "Oh! I have to take the first years to the common room!" The Great Hall was beginning to empty a bit as people were going off to bed. "First years this way!" she called.  
  
"Well we better be off to bed," Michele said as she got up.  
  
They all got up and followed the crowd of Gryffindors up to their common room, the girls and boys parting, and everybody 'saying good' night and went to their dormitories.  
  
A few hours later Hermione quietly snuck downstairs. She had had a restless night and decided to sit in front of the fire with a book. She jumped because she just noticed that Ron was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Oh hi Hermione," he said  
  
"Hi," she answered, "why are you here?"  
  
"Oh no reason," he said looking at the fire. Hermione sat next to him.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmmm?" she said  
  
"About last night-"  
  
"Ron I don't know how that happened," she interrupted, "you probably like someone and I didn't mean to do that" said Hermione.  
  
"You're right I do like someone."  
  
"Y-you do?" she said she looked down at her feet and she felt her heart would break into pieces.  
  
'I knew he would never like me,' she thought sadly  
  
"Hermione, I need to tell you something," Ron said  
  
"What is it?" said Hermione eyes welling up with tears but she wasn't looking at him.  
  
He lifted up her chin and said, "I'm in love with you." Then he kissed her. Hermione was shocked and happy at the same time.  
  
'He really does love me,' she thought. She pulled away gut just enough to for her to say, "Ron I feel the same way."  
  
Ron went scarlet.  
  
"You do?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione. " I would have told you but-but..."  
  
"Shh," Ron said putting a finger to her lips. "Hermione I loved you since fourth year. I would've asked you to the Yule Ball but under some circumstances....and the fact that I'm shy to ask a girl out when I'm in my right mind...." He trailed off.  
  
Hermione understood. He was talking about his "crush" on Fleur. Now it was her turn to speak.  
  
"Ron I wish you had but I didn't want to say no, and I didn't know you liked my than. But now you can ask me." she smiled  
  
"Hermione will you go to the ball with me?" Ron asked knowing the answer.  
  
"Of course," said Hermione.  
  
Then they kissed again...  
  
They had stayed up most of the night talking about whatever came to mind. "Um...Ron?" said Hermione remembering something and looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Michele saw us last night."  
  
"I had a feeling she did," said Ron, "she kept trying to tell me that on the train. But I finally got it though."  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Hermione said suddenly jumping up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Ron bewildered.  
  
"Look how late it is! Tomorrow our classes start! I need to get some sleep!" she said sprinting towards the girl's staircase.  
  
She turned around and ran back to Ron and kissed him.  
  
"Good night, sweet dreams," she whispered in his ear then turned around and went upstairs.  
  
Ron sat there and started to chuckle. "That's my Hermione, school always comes first." He said to himself as he went upstairs.  
  
When he got to his room he was almost in bed until he heard a voice.  
  
"Where were you?" Ron turned around. Harry was sitting up in his bed...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
(A/N) Uh oh Ron can't sneak out of this one... I'll update soon! 


	6. The Fight

DISCLAIMER: I don't own J.K.'s charcaters or the Harry Potter world.  
  
` ` `  
  
I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I had gone on vacation for two weeks to West Virginia! thanks for reviewing! Here comes the next chapter!  
  
` ` `  
  
~The Fight~  
  
` ` `  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked a sleepy voice. It was Kevin who had taken Neville's spot in the dormitory. Neville had agreed to take a different spot in a different room.  
  
"Ron here just so happened to come in just now and I was asking where he was." said Harry  
  
"I was just downstairs." said Ron going to his bed. He lay down and started staring at the ceiling with a grin on his face. Harry knew at once it involved hermione.  
  
"Ron were you downstairs with Hermione?" Asked Harry slyly.  
  
Ron didn't answer, his grin just got bigger and bigger. Then it struck Harry, he had a feeling he knew what had happened.  
  
"Well it's about time!" He said happily  
  
"Shhh!" Said Ron  
  
"Oops, sorry" said Harry going back to a whisper.  
  
"What?" Asked Kevin  
  
"Him and Hermione finally got together." Answered Harry.  
  
"Well congratulations mate." said Kevin with a smile. "I had a feeling you two liked each other."  
  
"Yeah" said Ron." I feel a whole lot better now, I finally got that off my chest, and the best part it, she felt the same way. I asked her to the ball too and of course she said yes."  
  
"Good for you," said Kevin with a yawn. " I'm going back to sleep, good night" he said as he closed his curtains.  
  
I'm happy for Ron, but I wish I could tell Michele how much I like her, maybe I could ask her to the ball...I can't believe we were flirting at dinner. I hope no one noticed." Kevin thought then he smiled. He went to sleep thinking of Michele's light-red hair and blue eyes....  
  
*  
  
Once Harry and Ron heard Kevin's soft snores Ron spoke, "I can't believe that him and your sister were flirting," he whispered  
  
"I know," said Harry, "they must like each other."  
  
"But how?" asked Ron " they just met!"  
  
"Ron he doesn't LOVE her he just likes her. Its like you and Hermione. Harry shrugged his shoulders, "He'll probably ask her to the ball sooner or later."  
  
"Harry doesn't it bother you" asked Ron " I mean you're friend and your sister? If it were my-"  
  
"But she isn't" interrupted Harry. "Besides I trust her and I know she can take care of herself. Don't you trust Ginny?"  
  
"Um...well-" stuttered Ron  
  
"Oh c'mon now Ron, she's 15 she can take care of herself." said Harry  
  
"I-I know but,"  
  
"But what?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well it would feel weird to me, if, let's say that you went out with Ginny, and you two break up and then I would have to hurt you and our friendship would be ruined. What if that happened between you and Kevin? I knew you wouldn't want Michele's feelings hurt Harry" said Ron  
  
" I don't. But they aren't even going out and besides.... You never know what could happen." said Harry offhandedly. He was thinking about himself and Ginny.  
  
"Um, Harry, are you talking about the same thing here? Or are you talking about you and Ginny?" asked Ron  
  
"Huh?" said Harry snapping out of his thoughts  
  
"Oh Harry. Don't tell me that you're thinking about you and Ginny. You don't even 'like' her."  
  
"Maybe I do," thought Harry but he realized that he said it out loud a little too late...  
  
Ron's eyes got huge." Y-you...like G-Ginny?" He asked bewildered. "But how? When? You never noticed her before, why now?"  
  
"I don't know" said Harry "I've been stupid not to notice her before, but I was busy with 'things'-" he knew Ron understood. He was talking about dealing with Voldemort the past years.  
  
"-to really think about it, but now, I don't know. When she touched my hand when I passed her the pudding bowl, I felt tingles Ron, 'tingles'. You don't feel that by every girl. You would know that" he added slyly.  
  
Ron blushed, "You're right," he said, "but I now feel weird about all of this. I don't like it, but if you really like her then...." He trailed off. "But remember any tears and there will be seven angry brothers." He added with a grin.  
  
"Ha ha ha," said Harry, "don't worry. I plan to ask her to the ball anyway, on the first chance I get."  
  
Harry looked at his watch, "We have only a few hours until we have to wake up. We need some sleep."  
  
"Okay then, good night mate," said Ron  
  
"Night" said Harry as they both closed their curtains.  
  
*  
  
"What class is first?" asked Ron the next morning at breakfast.  
  
"Transfiguration," said Kevin looking at his schedule.  
  
"Well Hermione and I have Arithmacy first, what about you Ginny?" said Michele  
  
"Um...oh man. Potions with the Slytherin." she said  
  
"Tough luck" said Ron as he looked at his own schedule.  
  
"Tell me about it don't be surprised if we barely have house points this evening," said Ginny.  
  
"We have double Divinations today," groaned Ron.  
  
"Tough luck back at ya," said Michele, "you should have dropped it like Hermione and myself."  
  
"Well, since we don't have to do anything but make up stuff, I'll keep it" said Harry. Ron and Kevin nodded. Hermione shook her head and said something that sounded distinctedly like "Boys" and got up.  
  
"Well Michele we should be off."  
  
"Okay," said Michele grapping her bag. "Goodbye all," said Michele walking towards the entrance hall. Then she stopped and turned around. "Hermione are you coming or not?" She said to Hermione who was still standing at the table.  
  
"Oh right, coming! goodbye, Ginny, Harry, Kevin-" she paused, "-and Ron." She said giving him a wink, Ron smiled.  
  
"Bye," he said giving her a flirtatious grin.  
  
Hermione turned around and walked passed Michele who was gaping after her.  
  
"Michele we don't have all day," she said  
  
Michele closed her mouth looked at the others with a "what was that?" look on her face. Ginny Harry and Kevin shrugged their shoulders. Michele then turned around and followed Hermione.  
  
"Okay will someone please tell me what that was all about?" said Ginny still shocked about what had just happened.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ron "She only said 'bye'. "  
  
"But-"  
  
"Well we should be going to class now, bye Ginny," interrupted Ron, "Harry, Kevin, let's go."  
  
Harry and Kevin just stared at him.  
  
"Ron she-" started Kevin.  
  
"C'mon we're gonna be late," Ron said.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny, "I'll talk to you later," he whispered to her.  
  
"Meet me at the library at lunch," she whispered back.  
  
"Okay, anyways I need to ask you something," he said getting up. "bye."  
  
"Later," said Ginny  
  
"Harry," said Ron obviously wanting him to come that second.  
  
"Coming," said Harry jogging towards them.  
  
"Why did you do that for?" asked Kevin, "she's gonna find out sooner or later"  
  
"I know but I don't want to be there when she hears it." said Ron.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry, "I bet she'll be happy that her big brother FINALLY got together with the girl he loves."  
  
"Shut up," said Ron as Kevin and began to laugh. They then made their way to class.  
  
*  
  
Back at the table Ginny was sitting there lost in her thoughts. 'Oh my god, he wants to ask me something! maybe he'll ask me to the ball. If he does I could probably tell him how much I like him-' her thoughts trailed off as she looked at her watch. Her eyes got huge.  
  
"Oh damn, I'm gonna be late for class!" She said grabbing her bag and hurrying off to Potions.  
  
*  
  
During Arithmacy Hermione kept thinking of Ron. Michele noticed that hermione wasn't taking her regular notes she always took during every class. She scribbled a note on a piece of parchment and slipped it to hermione.  
  
'What's up with you?' she wrote. Hermione gave her a puzzled looked. She wrote back,  
  
'what are you talking about?'  
  
'For starters you aren't taking your regular notes, you look like you are dreaming about something, don't deny it. You should've seen your face! AND you winked at Ron when saying bye! I KNOW something's up. He smiled back! Spill it.' Michele wrote and gave it back to Hermione.  
  
A few minutes later Hermione wrote back,  
  
'Okay, okay, you're right. Something is up...Ron and I now go out! He asked me to the ball and he feels the same way about me-' Hermione explained everything and when Michele finished reading she smiled at her.  
  
'It's about bloody time!' She wrote, 'congrats!'  
  
Hermione wrote back.  
  
'So you and Kevin flirting last night at dinner, he's got to like you back.'  
  
'What? We weren't flirting!'  
  
'Yes you were' wrote Hermione. 'Harry was the one who pointed it out to us.'  
  
Michele's eyes got big than she scribbled back,  
  
'Was he mad?'  
  
'No-' wrote Hermione '-don't worry I bet he knows you can take care of yourself.' Michele sighed in relief.  
  
'Thank god, I thought he might turn into the over-protective brother.' She wrote.  
  
'Hey do you think I could borrow your notes?' wrote Hermione. 'I can't believe I was daydreaming!'  
  
*  
  
When lunchtime came Harry hurried off to the library. He told the others he'd meet with them later. In the far back of the library sat Ginny with a book.  
  
" Hi Ginny," Harry whispered. Ginny put the book down.  
  
" Oh hi Harry. So tell me what that was about this morning..."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and told Ginny everything. About how Ron came up late and talking about where he was. When he finished Ginny was smiling.  
  
"I'm so happy for them, they're so cute together!" She whispered excitedly. "So do you think Kevin will ask Michele to the ball?" she asked  
  
"Maybe," said Harry, "we all saw them flirting at dinner last night."  
  
Harry felt a little weird talking about this he didn't know why but he just did.  
  
"Um, Ginny about the ball, - err - would you like to go with me?" he blurted. He then felt a little better.  
  
'I got it out' he thought. 'Now waiting for an answer....'  
  
Ginny sat there shocked.  
  
'He just asked me to the ball! Say something!'  
  
She tried but nothing came out of her mouth. Harry began to worry.  
  
'She's not saying anything...maybe she already got a date.' He thought.  
  
Ginny wanted to say something so badly but her mouth didn't want to work. Harry stood up.  
  
" I understand Ginny, you don't have to say anything." He said.  
  
He turned around and went back out of the library.  
  
"Go after him!" She told herself.  
  
Ginny then got up and rushed out of the library...  
  
*  
  
In the Great Hall Hermione, Ron, Michele, and Kevin were all sitting together having their lunch.  
  
"I wonder where Ginny and Harry are." said Hermione.  
  
"I know...they probably had to do something," said Kevin.  
  
"I need to go to the common room real quick, Ron would you mind coming with me, please?" Hermione asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure," said Ron. They got up and left.  
  
" I'm not going to even ask what they're up to," said Michele  
  
"Same here," said Kevin, "so do you have a date for the ball yet?" he asked casually.  
  
"Nope," she said, "you?"  
  
"No, not yet," he answered. "Well since we both don't have dates do you want to go together?" he asked.  
  
"You mean as friends?"  
  
"Y-yeah...I guess so," he said. 'So she doesn't like me that way even if we were flirting...'  
  
Michele felt her heart sink. 'So we're just friends...nothing more.' She thought.  
  
"Okay I'll meet you in the common room at 8:00p.m. Fine with you?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Michele said. They sat in silence as they ate their lunch.  
  
*  
  
Harry was walking down the corridor on his way to lunch when he heard quick footsteps behind him.  
  
"Harry wait!" It was Ginny. Harry's heart leapt. Ginny got in front of him.  
  
"Harry-" she started.  
  
"Ginny I said you didn't have to explain anything, I know you don't or can't go with me." Harry said.  
  
He went around her and kept walking. Ginny grabbed his arm and turned him around, then pulled his head down to hers.  
  
"Harry I would love to go with you," she said before she kissed him.  
  
Harry was shocked and pleased at the same time as he and Ginny kissed. To him it was the best kiss yet...  
  
*  
  
Ron and Hermione were walking back to the common room in silence. Hermione led him into a deserted corridor then stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Hermione turned around and smiled  
  
"Oh nothing," she said coming up to him. "Nothing at all."  
  
Ron caught on quick enough and grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione then wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close to him.  
  
"I just wanted to do this," she said and she gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
She pulled away after a minute or two and Ron said,  
  
"So that means we aren't going to the common room?"  
  
"Of course we are!" said Hermione "I have to get my books!"  
  
Ron was taken aback. Then he laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked  
  
"You are one of a kind Hermione Granger," he said as he caught his breath then he kissed her on her forehead.  
  
Hermione smiled, "I know,"  
  
They shared another kiss then they walked around the corner hand-in-hand when Ron stopped dead and went pale.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Hermione. She looked ahead and then said, "Oh." That was all she could say because right in front of them were two people kissing they both knew oh too well....  
  
*  
  
Ginny and Harry parted from their kiss smiling at each other.  
  
"So you really will go with me?" Harry asked  
  
"Of course I will," said Ginny, "we better head back to the great hall, I bet they're wondering where we are."  
  
"Okay," Harry kissed her again.  
  
She took his hand and they turned around and stopped. Harry and Ginny both went a nasty shade of white.  
  
"Um.. H-hi Ron," Ginny stuttered.  
  
Ron just starred at them. He then let go of Hermione's hand and walked past them to the common room...  
  
*  
  
The others stood in silence. Hermione just stared at them with a slight smile. Harry then said, "I'll go talk to him,"  
  
"No Harry, I should be the one to do this," Ginny said looking up at him.  
  
"You sure?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later."  
  
"Alright," Harry kissed her on the top of her head and she left.  
  
"So," said Hermione "when did you two start going out?"  
  
"A few minutes ago," Harry replied walking to her.  
  
They both started to go back downstairs when Harry asked, "How much did you see and hear?"  
  
"Oh, not alot," said Hermione uneasily.  
  
"Do you think Ron will accept this?" he asked  
  
Hermione smiled and out a comforting arm around Harry's shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure Ginny will get through to him, he'll probably feel uncomfortable at first but he'll adjust to it."  
  
Harry gave her a weak smile. "Did you have to get something?" he asked  
  
"I'll get it later," said Hermione and they walked back downstairs...  
  
*  
  
"Where's Ginny and Ron?" Kevin asked when they returned to the table.  
  
"Oh they had to talk about something," said hermione.  
  
Michele knew they were hiding something. She turned to Harry,"Harry what did they need to talk about?"  
  
"Er-school work," he blurted.  
  
Hermione slapped her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. 'Harry's my best friend and all, but he can't lie worth anything when it comes to things like this...' she thought.  
  
"Harry since you happened to be my brother, I can tell when you're lying, so please tell me the truth," said Michele  
  
"I was," said Harry not looking at her.  
  
"Harry James Potter..." she said her voice not quite so friendly  
  
"What? Michele Lillian Potter..." Harry said matching her tone of voice.  
  
Kevin snorted into his pudding and Hermione was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
'Who knew they could sound like parents,' thought Kevin nearly choking on his pudding that he had stuffed in his mouth trying to hide his laughter. Michele and Harry were to busy glaring at each other to notice.  
  
"What I want you to do is tell me what's going on," she said her voice getting angry.  
  
"I-I don't know if I can," he said dropping his glare.  
  
"Hermione do you want to tell us what happened?" Kevin asked. He really wanted to get it out so Michele wouldn't be so angry. Hermione stopped laughing and looked at them, then dropped her gaze and started twiddling with her thumbs.  
  
"Oh my god," Michele said her voice flowing with anger. "My own brother and my best friend who I've known for 6 years can't trust me with a secret! And Hermione I kept yours and told you mine and this is what I get?! You know what? I'm leaving!" She got up and stormed out, her light-red hair waving behind her.  
  
Kevin let out a slow whistle and said, "She was very angry,"  
  
"I know she can get like that every once in a while," said Harry "She's a bit of a hothead...I bet she learns it from being around Ron all these years."  
  
"We need to tell her," said hermione "but first we're going to tell you Kevin. Harry?"  
  
"Why do I have to?" He asked  
  
"Oh yeah I'd tell now since you're going to talk to Michele later," Hermione said. Harry groaned.  
  
"Okay...I'm glad you said later because I surely wasn't going to talk to her now."  
  
"I wouldn't either," said Kevin, "did you see her face? You could've fried two eggs on it..."  
  
*  
  
When Hermione finished telling Kevin everything he had a look of understanding on his face.  
  
"Oh I see, so Ginny is talking to Ron now correct?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"I wonder if she'd getting through to him," she said  
  
"I hope so," said Harry  
  
Kevin looked at his watch.  
  
"We better start getting ready to go to the next class...ugh Potions."  
  
"Damn," said Harry....  
  
*  
  
Ginny got in the common room and she heard a door slam.  
  
"Ron," she said and hurried up the stairs. She knocked on his door and a voice said,  
  
"Go away."  
  
"I will not," said Ginny and she opened the door and went inside. Ron was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Ginny I don't want to talk right now," he said.  
  
"Ron listen, I can explain -"  
  
"Ginny I said I don't want to talk about it. Now please leave me alone." He turned on his side. His back facing her. Ginny was getting annoyed at Ron's childish behavior.  
  
"Fine!" Was all she could muster and she walked out and slammed the door behind her. She opened the door again and said, "Ron you're being a little prat and you're not being fair!" She said.  
  
Ron turned around and practically shouted, "Me?! Me not being fair?! About what Ginny?! You and Harry go behind my back and I'm not being fair!" His face was now burning with rage.  
  
"What are you talking about Ron? Listen to your self! I'm not the only one at fault here! You didn't want to tell me about you and Hermione and if you weren't being such a dimwit you would have been told that Harry and I started going out today!" She yelled back her face as red as a tomato. As she slammed the door again, Ron flinched. He knew Ginny was right about him not telling her about him and Hermione but he couldn't help being mad. He just couldn't help it...  
  
*  
  
" I wonder if they are going to show up for class," said Kevin as they made their way to the dungeons.  
  
"They better," said Hermione  
  
When they got in the classroom Michele was already in there getting ready, she looked up at them.  
  
"Hello Kevin," was all she said than she went back to her things.  
  
"That was cold," said Harry as they found an empty table.  
  
"Well that means she's still upset." said Kevin.  
  
"You should give her more time," Hermione said.  
  
Ron had then came in 5 minutes later hot in the face.  
  
"Oh man what's wrong with him?" said Harry  
  
"I have a feeling-" said Kevin, "-that talk didn't go so well...."  
  
Ron had looked over at them and saw that Hermione and Kevin were sitting with Harry.  
  
'I'm not sitting with 'him' ' he thought angrily. He then saw Michele sitting in the back all by herself. 'I wonder what's wrong with her...' he thought. She was putting down her jars a little too hard.  
  
"Well I rather sit with her than her brother," he said to himself as he went to her and took a seat.  
  
"Hi Michele," he said.  
  
"I-.... Oh hi Ron" she answered "I thought you were someone else."  
  
"Someone like Harry?" He asked trying to find out what was wrong.  
  
"Ron right now I don't want to talk about it maybe later." She said she then looked at him and stopped. "Why are you angry?"  
  
"I'm not angry," he said  
  
"Boys are such bad liars," said Michele hotly. "Harry now you, I know you're mad about something, your face is slightly red AND you didn't even say hi to the others over there." she said  
  
"So. I don't have to all the time!" Ron said now really getting red in the face.  
  
"Ha! Yeah right Ron Weasley, you and my brother are the worst liars I have ever had the misfortune to know!" She then packed up all of her things and moved to a different table and slammed down her jars harder than before...  
  
*  
  
"Whoa talk about sister on rampage," said Harry starring at what happened.  
  
"Yeah usually they would get along. I wish I knew what they were talking about," said Hermione.  
  
"Well all we know is that they are both angry." said Kevin still in shock.  
  
The Slytherins then walked into the room, Draco Malfoy in the lead.  
  
"Oh lookie here, the exchange student made friends with Potter, Mudblood, wait where's the other worthless Potter and Weasley?"  
  
"I happen to be right here Malfoy," said Michele walking to them.  
  
"What's wrong? Did the friends have a little fight?" Malfoy said in a babyish voice.  
  
"If we did it wouldn't be any of your business," said a voice. It was Ron  
  
"Oh look at poor Weasley sticking up for his girlfriend. Did you half to give her money to make her go out with you?....Oh wait. You can't do that. You don't have any," Malfoy said coolly.  
  
The Slytherins were in fits of laughter. Ron felt his ears go red. He opened his mouth to say something but Michele beat him to it.  
  
"Malfoy if you were smart.... Oh wait.. You aren't... you would know that Ron is definitely not my boyfriend, you stupid, brainless, git!"  
  
All of the Gryffindor burst into laughter and Seamus yelled, "Good going Michele!"  
  
Malfoy turned red and was about to say something when the door slammed opened. It was Snape. The dungeon quickly went dead silent.  
  
"Why did I hear noise?" he asked in his cold voice. "Ten points from Gryffindor,"  
  
"But that's not fair!" blurted Kevin.  
  
"Another ten points!" Snape said he then walked over to Kevin.  
  
"I see that the two potters and their friends have been a bad influence on you. I won't allow any foolishness in this class and I won't be lenient just because you're the exchange student." He smirked.  
  
The Slytherins were laughing softly. Snape went back up to the front of the class and said,  
  
"Now since I've wasted time, I'll be taking five points from Gryffindor. Turn to page 10 in your books. Now!"  
  
The Gryffindor threw Snape looks of hatred when he turned around to write on the board.  
  
"See what I mean when I say he hates us Gryffindors," whispered Harry trying to keep his voice steady. Anger was running through every inch of his body.  
  
"Yeah," said Kevin red in the face.  
  
"I know you should have seen him on my first day here. Thinking I was suppose to memorize how to make a potion. That's why we came here! To learn them!" Harry whispered.  
  
"Well I knew the answers," whispered Hermione not looking up from writing her notes.  
  
"I know Hermione...I know..." Harry said as they all turned their attention to their work.  
  
*  
  
When the bell rang, the Gryffindor gratefully packed their things. Snape had given them tons of homework and they needed to get it done by the following week.  
  
"I'm gonna try and talk to her," said Harry as the three walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Okay we'll be right over here," said Kevin  
  
"Good luck," said Hermione  
  
Harry went up to Michele and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around with a scowl on her face.  
  
"What do you want Harry?" she asked  
  
"I want to apologize," Harry said  
  
"Harry I really don't want to talk about this right now," Michele said  
  
"But Michele I-"  
  
"How could you do that Harry? Just lie like that! I don't know why you did, I mean, not telling me period is one thing even if I do get upset, but lying to me when I ask you to tell me the truth...and hermione did to. And come to think of it run lied to me also! He says he wasn't angry and I see it in his face!" Michele said all of this leaving Harry practically speechless.  
  
Some people were stopping in the corridors to eavesdrop and Ron happened to be one of them. Michele was looking at Harry; her eyes were beginning to water. She tried to blink them away, but even thought she was about to cry, her face was still red from anger.  
  
"Michele if you would listen-" Harry tried again.  
  
"You know what Harry, I really don't want to listen to you or talk to you right how. You or Hermione," she then hurriedly wiped her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me the truth...look I got to go tons of work to do." She turned around and quickly walked away.  
  
Harry walked back to Kevin and Hermione. They didn't say anything for a few moments.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, it'll soon blow over," said Kevin. Harry just nodded his head and gave him a small smile. "I hope so," he said  
  
Ron was a few feet away from them and he was shocked by what just happened.  
  
'So that's why she was angry. Well that explains alot-' He looked over at the other three.  
  
'-I'm gonna talk to her and she's gonna listen...at least I hope she does.'  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Kevin turned around and they stopped seeing Ron a few feet ahead of them. He was obviously thinking about something. He looked up at them for a moment but then turned around and went in the same direction as Michele.  
  
"Great he's still mad at me, now I got two people who won't talk to me," said Harry. "This is such a great day!"  
  
"Harry they'll soon talk to you again they just need to cool down some more." said Hermione.  
  
"C'mon let's go back to the common room," said Kevin  
  
"Okay, maybe Ginny might be there," said Harry as they went upstairs...  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
That's the end of the chappie please review! 


	7. Making Up

DISCLAIMER: I don't own J.K.'s charcaters or the Harry Potter world.  
  
` ` `  
  
Sorry it took so long for me to update. ;-)  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
~Making Up~  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Ron hurried down the corridors trying to keep up with Michele. He knew she was headed for the library. He was almost to her when he was suddenly pulled aside into a room....  
  
*  
  
Michele reached the library and she headed towards the back when she saw Ginny. "Hi," she whispered sitting down.  
  
"Hey Michele," she whispered back looking up from her work. Michele noticed she was a little tense.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" she asked. Ginny looked at her face and saw that Michele's eyes were red from crying.  
  
"Okay I'll tell you if you'll tell me afterwards what's wrong with you," she said.  
  
"Deal,"  
  
"Ron and I had a fight. He was mad about me and Harry being together-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You and Harry?" Michele said smiling.  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny with a grin. "He asked me to the ball the today day. Didn't he tell you?"  
  
"Well...we haven't been talking lately so..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I got mad at him and Hermione for not telling me about what happened at lunch." Michele said  
  
"They didn't tell you?"  
  
"No I wish they had, they know they can trust me. And Kevin of course."  
  
"Well I probably wouldn't be so keen to explain it either," said Ginny.  
  
"Spill it."  
  
*  
  
Ginny told Michele everything and she started to feel slightly bad for getting mad at them.  
  
"So Ron won't talk to you?" asked Michele. Ginny nodded.  
  
"I'm gonna talk to him, and apologize while I'm at it." Michele said standing up.  
  
"Oh yeah Michele, do you have a date yet?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah Kevin asked me at lunch" Michele answered in a slightly disappointed voice.  
  
"Aren't you happy?"  
  
"Yes I am but we're going as friends," Michele said.  
  
"Michele you like him don't you?" Ginny asked grinning.  
  
"Yes I do," Michele replied automatically. She slapped her hand to her mouth.  
  
"I knew it," Ginny whispered excitedly. "Don't worry Michele he probably thought you felt that way, it happens."  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"Something will happen, you'll see," said Ginny smiling.  
  
"Thanks Ginny," said Michele " I need to go...I have to find Ron. See ya later."  
  
"Bye," said Ginny returning to her notes.  
  
*  
  
Ron's heart was beating very fast. He couldn't see where he was and the dark was pressing against his eyes. Someone turned on a light and he was surprised to see---  
  
"P-Pavarti?" he stuttered.  
  
"Hello Ron," she said running her fingers through his hair. Ron backed away.  
  
"Um... What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all," she said coming closer to him. Ron would have been glad to hear these words but not from her.  
  
'If only these words were from Hermione' he thought still backing away. He then realized they were in a very small storage room and he didn't have much backing away space left. Pavarti pinned him against the wall and kissed him on the spot.  
  
*  
  
Michele was walking back to the common room to look for Ron when she heard a voice. She looked to her right and saw a door shut but light coming underneath the door crack.  
  
'I wonder what that was about' she thought. She decided to take a look. She opened the door...  
  
*  
  
Harry, Kevin and Hermione were all sitting in the partly crowded common room when Fred and George Weasley came over.  
  
"Hey Harry. Quidditch meeting tomorrow before dinner. Where's Michele?" said Fred.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry.  
  
"Well make sure she gets the message," said George and they left.  
  
"I'm going to go find her," said Harry getting up.  
  
"We're coming with you," said Kevin standing up also.  
  
"But we've got loads of work to do guys," Hermione protested.  
  
"Oh c'mon Hermione it won't take that long," Harry pleaded.  
  
"Okay," said Hermione, "but where do we look first?"  
  
"Let's try the library," suggested Kevin. So they all left and went for the library.  
  
*  
  
Michele stood there so shocked she couldn't react. Ron and Pavarti broke apart quickly then Michele burst.  
  
"RON WEASLEY!" she yelled.  
  
"Michele this is not what it looks like-" Ron started.  
  
"What do you mean this isn't what it looks like? It looks like you were bloody kissing...Her! And of all people!"  
  
"Hey!" said Pavarti.  
  
"Shut-up!" Ron and Michele said together through gritted teeth.  
  
*  
  
Hermione, Kevin, and Harry were almost to the library when they heard someone shout. They went around the corner and saw Michele looking into a room with her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face.  
  
"Over here" Harry whispered and they all got in a dark space behind a statue of an old witch but they were still able to see and hear what was going on.  
  
"Michele let me explain-" said a familiar voice. Ron came in to view followed by Pavarti Patil. Hermione let out a small gasp and Harry's eyes got huge.  
  
"He better have a damn good reason for being in there with her." whispered Kevin.  
  
Michele took a deep breath before saying, "Ron why were you in there kissing her?" she asked softly but they could tell she wanted to scream with anger.  
  
Hermione then dropped the book she had been carrying to return to the library. Ron, Michele, and Pavarti quickly looked to where hermione had stood into view. "How could you do this Ron?" she asked tears coming down her face.  
  
"Hermione I-" he wasn't able to finish because hermione took off running back to the common room.  
  
" You better go after her" said Michele sighing. Ron looked at her. "Don't worry, Harry Kevin, and I will have a little talk to Pavarti. You can come on out guys."  
  
Ron gave her a grateful smile then went after hermione. Kevin and Harry went up to Michele and Pavarti.  
  
"Pavarti, Pavarti, Pavarti," Kevin said shaking his head. " You have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Pavarti just looked at her shoes.  
  
*  
  
Hermione ran upstairs and went straight to her room. She flopped on her bed and buried her face in her pillow and cried. 'How could he do this to me?' she thought. She then heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," she said, her words muffled, but the person at the door walked in.  
  
"Hermione?" The voice belonged to Ron.  
  
"Ron what are you doing in here, you're going to get in trouble." she said but she wasn't facing him.  
  
"Hermione I won't leave until I tell you exactly what happened."  
  
Ron shifted from foot to foot waiting for an answer from Hermione. Hermione then turned around and faced him. The look on her face told him that she was listening. Ron then launched into explanation about the whole situation. About how Pavarti had come unto him and she kissed him.  
  
"Hermione you've got to believe me. I would never do anything to hurt you." Ron said after he had finished.  
  
Hermione sat there in silence, getting through her head the information that she was just told. Ron stood there for a moment thinking her silence was a bad sign then he said  
  
"I'll be leaving now," and before Hermione noticed him leaving he was already gone.  
  
She sat there on her bed thinking. 'Pavarti, I swear I'll kill her,' then she smiled. 'I'm glad Ron didn't want to kiss her, he really meant it when he said he loved me.'  
  
She looked up but Ron wasn't there.  
  
"Oh no he probably thought I was still mad at him," she said to herself and went out the door. She saw a patch of red hair disappear by the boy's staircase. She rushed after him making sure no one saw her and go up to his room. When she got to his door she didn't bother knocking she went straight in.  
  
*  
  
Ron heard someone come into the room but he didn't bother to try and find out who it was thinking it was one of his roommates. The someone flopped onto his bed and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a tight hug and whispered, "I do believe you," in his ear.  
  
Ron turned over and was face to face to this someone and grinned at her and she smiled back. She pressed her lips against his the dug her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep enjoying each other's company.  
  
*  
  
Pavarti just stared at her shoes while Kevin, Michele, and Harry glared at her.  
  
"Pavarti, do you have anything to say?" asked Harry  
  
"No. I don't have anything to say to the likes of you," she spat.  
  
"Why I ought to-" Michele said and took a step towards her and her hand on her wand.  
  
"Don't Michele," said Harry putting a hand on her shoulder. At first he thought she was going to shrug his hand off but she didn't. She took a step back and she took her hand off her wand. They heard footsteps and everyone turned their heads. Ginny was coming up the corridor.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked  
  
"Pavarti kissed Ron."said Harry  
  
"Hermione found out and went to the common room. Ron went after her."said Kevin.  
  
Ginny got red in the face with anger. "How dare you do that!" she yelled at Pavarti. "Trying to steal Ron from her!"  
  
"Well I would have succeeded if she-" Pavarti looked at Michele throwing daggers with her eyes, "-hadn't interrupted!"  
  
"You wouldn't have gotten him anyway because he loves her!" Harry yelled back. Pavarti's eyes got big.  
  
"I-I got to go," said Pavarti then she ran off.  
  
"She's going to tell everyone isn't she?" asked Harry knowing the answer.  
  
"Yup," said Ginny and Michele.  
  
"By tomorrow morning the queen of gossip would have told everyone," said Ginny her voice almost in a whisper.  
  
"I wish Ron and hermione good luck tomorrow," said Michele weakly.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure they'll understand it was an accident." Kevin said. "And besides we don't know if she'll tell anyone anyways she probably would've had an evil grin on her face or something like that. Even if she did, it will all blow over. *And* just about all of Gryffindor knows that they belong to together.  
  
"I guess you're right. They do belong together." Harry  
  
Ginny had been rubbing him on the back comforting him. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
"Oh yeah Michele we have a Quidditch meeting tomorrow." he said.  
  
"Okay, whatever." she said and she left without a backward glance.  
  
" I see she's still mad at me," he said as they went back to the common room.  
  
"Harry," Kevin said "like I said a few minutes ago, it'd soon blow over."  
  
*  
  
Kevin, Harry, and Ginny had stayed up in the common room until late that night.  
  
"I wonder how Ron and hermione are doing," Kevin said as he and Harry were playing a game of chess.  
  
"I haven't seen them all night," said Ginny who was watching. She then let out a yawn and said, " I'm going to bed, good night both of you."  
  
"Night" said Harry and Kevin. Ginny then kissed Harry on the cheek and disappeared up the stairs. Harry then stood up.  
  
"I'm going to check in on Ron."  
  
"Might as well come with you," said Kevin and he followed Harry up the stairs.  
  
*  
  
Hermione woke up and thought, 'Where am I?' She then saw an arm draped around her and realized she was still in the boys' dormitory. She looked up and saw that Ron was looking down at her.  
  
"Hi," he whispered.  
  
"Hi," Hermione whispered back. "Have you been awake this whole time?"  
  
"Nah, just for about an hour staring st you sleep so beautifully," Ron replied.  
  
"Oh Ron you're so romantic," Hermione said sarcastically and rolling her eyes.   
  
"I know," he said.  
  
They were about to kiss when the door opened.  
  
Kevin and Harry walked. Kevin spoke, " Hi R-R-Ron," he and Harry stopped. Hermione and Ron both went scarlet. They were quiet for a good 5 minutes. Each of them blushing from embarrassment.  
  
"I-I think I should be going now," said Hermione breaking the silence. "Good night," she got up and walked past Harry and Kevin, going out the door.  
  
The boys just stood there in their own silence. Harry then started grinning evilly.  
  
"What?" asked Ron still mortified.  
  
"Nothing," said Harry. He then chuckled,"You should have seen your face"  
  
"Well I don't think that was funny," Ron retorted. "So how did she end up here?" asked Kevin slyly.  
  
Ron going red in the face said, "she came in here, and we fell asleep together. That's it."  
  
"Okay," said Harry obviously enjoying this. Ron then remembered that he had been mad at him.  
  
"Look Harry I'm sorry about what happened. You know..... I was just shocked seeing you two kiss - doing what you were doing."  
  
"That's okay Ron," Harry said relieved that he wasn't mad at him.  
  
"Ginny's mad at me though," Ron replied.  
  
"Hey don't feel bad Michele hates me too." they both laughed.  
  
"Two sisters mad at their brothers," said Harry.  
  
"Well you should have better luck tomorrow," said Kevin yawning.  
  
"We should get some sleep," said Ron  
  
"Sure," said Harry and they all went to bed.  
  
*  
  
The following day Michele still ignored Harry and Hermione. At breakfast Ginny had came and sat across from her and said, "Good morning," as she grabbed a piece of toast.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Michele said looking up from her book.  
  
" I see you're still ignoring Harry and Hermione," Ginny said. Michele didn't respond.  
  
"I see," said Ginny."Hey look I think Harry and Ron are friends again."  
  
Sure enough Harry and Ron came into the great hall with Kevin and they were all talking and laughing. They looked over at them but Michele quickly turned away and looked at Ginny.  
  
"So are you and Ron on speaking terms?" she asked.  
  
Ginny shooked her head. "I don't know if I want to be he was being such a prat. But still I hate it when we fight really." Michele nodded.  
  
Hermione had then come in and sat by Ron. "Good morning everyone," she said. "Where's Ginny?"  
  
"Over there with Michele," answered Harry.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione. She then took a bite out her bagel. Kevin the got up and said, "I'll be right back," and he went over to Michele and Ginny.  
  
"Everyone sleep well?" Harry asked after he had left with a grin on his face.  
  
Ron and Hermione both turned red. Harry then felt a kick on both of his shins.  
  
*  
  
" Hi Michele, Ginny," Kevin said as he sat across from Michele.  
  
"Hello Kevin," Michele said.  
  
"Long time, no talking," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah. So how did everything go between Ron and Hermione?" asked Michele taking her cup of pumpkin juice and started drinking some.  
  
"Well besides me and Harry finding them together in our dormitory in his bed, I guess I can say everything went alright."  
  
Pumpkin juice then came bursting from Michele's mouth and sprayed all over Kevin's face. Ginny nearly choked on her food. "What?!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
Michele then started laughing. "Oh K-Kevin! I'm s-so s-sorry!" she then laughed even harder tears streaming down her face.  
  
Harry had then looked over and saw Ginny having a shocked expression on her face, Michele laughing, and pumpkin juice all over Kevin's face. Ron and Hermione both looked over too wondering what happened.  
  
"Here let me clean that up," said Michele taking a paper towel and started cleaning up his face.  
  
Kevin closed his eyes as he felt Michele's fingers push his hair aside and started mopping up his face. If he wasn't sitting down he was sure that his knees would have failed him. When she was done he opened his eyes.  
  
Ginny then said, H was in his bed?"  
  
"Don't worry they only feel asleep. *Nothing* else." he said  
  
"I see they're having a pleasant conversation" Ron said as they watched them talk.  
  
"He probably told them," said Hermione "Ginny had a very shocked look on her face."  
  
"Someone had to find out sooner or later," Harry said. "I'm gonna talk to Michele later. Hopefully she'll listen."  
  
"I'll try talking to both of them," Ron said, "they're both not talking to me."  
  
"I'm hoping we can straighten things out," Hermione said. "Soon."  
  
*  
  
The day went by and Michele didn't breathe a word to Harry, Hermione, or Ron. She wasn't mad at them that much really, actually she wasn't really mad at all but she still kept quiet. Later in the afternoon during break Gryffindors were sitting around the common room. Ron had gone up to Michele who was sitting at a table going over her Transfiguration homework.  
  
"Hey Michele," he said softly taking a chair next to her.  
  
Michele looked up. "Hey yourself," she said. "Ron I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day. I was mad because-"  
  
"-of Harry lying to you," he finished for her. "I know,"  
  
"Ginny told me you two had a fight over her and Harry." she said  
  
"Yeah," said Ron guiltily. "Harry and I already talked about it and we're friends again."  
  
"I could tell," Michele said. "So you and Hermione....in your room," she added slyly.  
  
"We fell asleep," Ron said blushing.  
  
"Okay, don't have a cow. Kevin already told me and Ginny,"  
  
"GINNY?! What did she say?" he asked lowering his voice.  
  
"She was just shocked that's all. I was too," she answered. "When are you going to talk to her again?"  
  
"I was planning to talk to her and apologize today. You should talk to Harry," he added. " I know that he feels bad for lying to you. He tried to apologize the other day and you just blew him off. The least you could do is here him out and hermione too."  
  
"Ron but-" Michele started  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, you're going to go to him and work things out." Ron interrupted.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Nope no buts. Now get going."  
  
"But I don't know where he's at!" Michele said in a rush before Ron could interrupt her again.  
  
"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"I would've if you hadn't been interrupting me," she said playfully punching him in the arm.  
  
"Ouch that hurt!" he said rubbing his arm.  
  
"Good," she said smiling. "So where is he?"  
  
"He should be out on the grounds somewhere." he shrugged.  
  
"You're alot of help." Michele said getting up and walking to the portrait hole. She turned around and went back to Ron and gave him a hug and whispered, "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime," he whispered back. Michele let go of him and left.  
  
*  
  
From the staircase Hermione had watched everything. She came down and sat next to Ron.  
  
"That was so nice of you Ron, doing what you did," she said  
  
"That was nice of me, wasn't it?" Ron said leaning back in his chair. Hermione then hit him in the same spot Michele did.  
  
"Ow!" he said. "What was that for?"  
  
"Aw, did that hurt?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes" he replied acting like a 3-year-old.  
  
"Can I do anything to make it better?" she asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"A kiss," he said grinning.  
  
"Fine" hermione said smiling and she kissed him.  
  
When they broke apart Hermione asked, "feeling better?"  
  
"A 100 percent," replied Ron. He then got up. " I better go find Ginny."  
  
"Okay see ya later," Hermione said as he went thought the portrait hole.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
UNTIL NEXT TIME!!! *Please review* 


	8. Quidditch Tryouts and Piano Sessions

DISCLAIMER: I don't own J.K.'s charcaters or the Harry Potter world.  
  
` ` `  
  
Here it is....  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
~Quidditch Tryouts and Piano Sessions~  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Michele walked unto the grounds of the school searching for her brother.  
  
"Where did he go?" she murmured to herself as she searched for him. When she came by the lake she saw Kevin lying in the grass. She snuck up behind him and yelled "BOO!"  
  
Kevin jumped about 5 feet into the air. "What the--don't scare me like that!" he said clutching his chest.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't resist." Michele said giggling. "Hey have you seen Harry be any chance?" she asked.  
  
"No I haven't. Have you decided to speak to him?"he asked as Michele sat down beside him.  
  
"Yeah. Ron talked me into it partly but I was already thinking on it. So what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Nothing really, I come here because of the quietness." he answered. They both sat there in silence for a while. It wasn't awkward, but relaxing. Michele then began to shiver realizing that she forgot her cloak. Kevin noticed.  
  
"Here," he said draping his around her shoulders.  
  
"What about you?" she asked  
  
"I'm fine," he said looking at her into her eyes.  
  
"Okay then, tha-" she wasn't able to finish because Kevin had pressed his lips to hers.  
  
He didn't know what came over him. He wanted to kiss her right then. He wouldn't have been surprised if she pulled away, but he was surprised when she kissed him back.  
  
Michele felt like an electric surge was coming from Kevin. She could feel it all through out her body. They both pulled apart for a moment but Michele leaned back in to kiss him again.  
  
``````  
  
Ginny and Harry had been walking around the grounds and around the lake talking about whatever came to mind. They were now sitting huddled up in the grass watching the sun sink slowly down. Ginny then felt the hairs of her neck stand on end as Harry whispered in her ear, "We should head back now."  
  
"Do we have to?" she asked smiling at him.  
  
"As much as I hate to say this, yes we do," Harry answered getting up and lending a hand out to Ginny. She took it and he pulled her up. As they went back towards the castle Ginny asked, "Harry what do you think about Michele and Kevin going out? If they do."  
  
"Honestly, Ginny, I really don't know. I mean it's their life..."he trailed off. "Well speak of the devil," he said beginning to grin.  
  
Ginny looked in his direction and let out a squeal. "Oh my goodness! Wait until I tell Herm-" she was cut off as Harry put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Let's have a little fun, shall we," he said evilly.  
  
They walked up behind them and he cleared his throat.  
  
"Are we interrupting something?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Kevin and Michele broke apart instantly and they got up off the ground. Their faces were both flushed.  
  
"H-hi Harry," said an embarrassed Michele.  
  
"Hi yourself." Harry replied grinning wider and wider.  
  
"I was looking for you earlier, but here you are," Michele said hurriedly  
  
"Here I am," Harry said. He was enjoying every second of this.  
  
"There you all are!" They turned and saw Ron running up to them.  
  
He stopped when he got to them and stared at everyone. [I]Things are a little too quiet.[/I] he thought. He looked at the look on Harry's face. He was grinning widely, Ginny looked like she wanted to burst with happiness, like something had finally happened, and Kevin and Michele's faces were red. Ron put two and two together and it dawned on him. His face lit up as he began to grin widely too.  
  
"So-" he started.  
  
"Don't even start Ron," Michele interrupted going redder with embarrassment every second. She looked at Harry, "Don't we have a meeting today?" she asked  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
"So we better get going then," she said taking his arm and pulling him with her towards the castle. Harry stopped. "Michele aren't you forgetting something?" He was looking at Kevin's cloak that was still draped around her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah.... Right." she said turning around and walking back to Kevin and gave back his cloak. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem,"  
  
Michele turned around and went back to Harry then started pulling him along again as they went back to the castle.  
  
```  
  
Michele and Harry didn't stop until they were in the common room. Michele didn't know what to say to Harry. Luckily he spoke first, "So you and Kevin are together?" he asked uneasily regretting then that he'd ever asked.  
  
"No not really. But we are going to the ball together." she answered sitting down on the couch.  
  
Harry sat beside her, "Michele I'm sorry I lied to you that day." he said. "I trust you, you know that right?" Michele nodded.  
  
"Harry I'm glad you apologized, I'm sorry for snapping on you and Hermione. Some." she added  
  
"I deserved that," Harry said  
  
"Harry how would you feel if Kevin and me did go out?" she asked. Harry sighed.  
  
"Ginny asked me this not so long ago. I don't really know how I would feel, really. I guess it would be awkward, my friend and my sister. But 2 of my best friends are madly in, love with each other so I guess it wouldn't be any more different." he said "As much as I hate to say this you've grown up to be a responsible person-" he paused.  
  
"And?" Michele said grinning, urging him on.  
  
"-And I guess you can take care of yourself." he finished.  
  
"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" teased Michele.  
  
"It's killing me," Harry teased back. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug. He then kissed her on top of her head.  
  
"As much as I hate to say this you're the best big brother I ever had." she said grinning.  
  
"I'm you're only big brother," Harry replied smiling back as he let go of her.  
  
"Yeah but there's always Dudley."  
  
They looked at each other and began to laugh.  
  
```  
  
Ginny, Ron, and Kevin had been left standing there in silence after the other two left. After a few minutes Ginny broke the silence. "Kevin are you and Michele together now?"  
  
More silence.  
  
"I know you like her," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny, "she told me you asked her to the ball."  
  
"We're only going as friends. she doesn't like me that way." Kevin replied.  
  
"You don't know that," said Ron, "that was the same thing I thought about Hermione. Looked what happened in the end. She loved me too."  
  
"Well that's a different story. Two different people. Hermione, not Michele. You instead of me."  
  
No one said anything. Both Ginny and Ron ran out of things to say to him. "I guess I should be going. Got work to do, see you both later." Kevin said leaving.  
  
"Bye," said Ginny and Ron together. Ron then turned to Ginny. "Ginny we need to talk. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not my choice if you and Harry go out. I shouldn't have accused you of not telling me, when I didn't even tell you about hermione and me. You have every right not to speak to me ever again."  
  
"Ron don't worry, I'll speak to you. I'm happy for you and Hermione. Did you ask her to the ball yet?"  
  
"Sure did," he answered with a grin. "Harry ask you?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny dreamily. Ron made gagging sounds.  
  
"Ron!" said Ginny punching him playfully on his already 'injured' arm.  
  
"Ow! That's the third time someone hit me there today!" he whined rubbing where she hit him.  
  
"Come here you big baby," Ginny said and gave him a hug.  
  
"Sorry," Ron whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry too."  
  
"Let's go and eat something." Ron said as they pulled away, "I'm starving."  
  
"You're a bottomless pit," Ginny joked.  
  
"Sure am and proud of it," Ron retorted and they linked arms and walked back to the castle in fits of laughter.  
  
````  
  
Around 6:00 that evening the Gryffindor Quidditch team meeting had begun.  
  
"We are now short a player, captain, and a keeper." said Fred. "And since we didn't do any Quiddtich last year....we need to fill in those spots now."  
  
"First we need to vote on our team captain," said Alicia Spinnet one of the three superb chasers on the team.  
  
"Let's vote," said George. They all wrote down a name and gave them all to Fred.  
  
"Okay the next captain is--drum roll please" George began to drum on the table. "The next captain is... me!"  
  
"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Just kidding...Angelina Johnson!" Angelina was surprised but grateful.  
  
"Next week we will be having tryouts for our keeper." she said. "After that we practice for our first match."  
  
"Who are we going against?" asked Michele who was the third chaser.  
  
"Slytherin," Everyone groaned. "C'mon people we can beat them." Harry said.  
  
"He has a point," said Alicia. "As long as we find a superb keeper, we've got nothing to lose." They talked for a few more minutes then the meeting ended.  
  
"Maybe we should get Ron to try out," Michele said to Harry as they went down for dinner.  
  
"Yeah, he always wanted to be on the team, he loves Quidditch more than I do!" said Harry  
  
"So it's settled we make Ron go for the team." Michele said  
  
"Right," said Harry, "and if that doesn't work there's plan B."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Hermione," he said with a grin. Michele laughed and then continued going downstairs.  
  
````  
  
"I don't know guys," Ron said after he heard what Michele and Harry said.  
  
"C'mon Ron you and I both know you want to," Michele said. They were all sitting in the great hall having dinner.  
  
"I do but-"  
  
"No buts Ron" said Ginny  
  
"It'll be fun," Kevin said before taking a bite out of his steak.  
  
"You always wanted to play." said Harry. "Here's your chance"  
  
"What happens if I don't-"  
  
"You'll be fine," said Hermione taking his hand. Ron looked at her and smiled. "Well in that case I'll do it!" he said  
  
"Thank you" said Michele. "didn't take us long to brainwash you." she joked.  
  
"Brain-" Ron was cut off as Hermione put a spoonful of pudding in his mouth everyone else began to laugh.  
  
"She was joking Ron," she said soothingly. Ron swallowed and said. "I knew that,"  
  
"Sure you did," said Ginny still laughing...  
  
```  
  
On the following Saturday the tryouts were to be held in the Quidditch field. Until then Harry and Michele had worked Ron to death with practices every night. Ron of course had gotten a broomstick: a Nimbus Two Thousand.  
  
"Ron I'm sure you're going to make the team," said Michele as they were sitting in the common room after a hard practice the night before tryouts.  
  
"I'm not so sure-"  
  
"Don't worry about it you'll be alright after a good night's sleep," said Harry patting him on the back. Ron gave him a weak smile.  
  
"I think I'm gonna get some sleep. Night."  
  
"Night," chorused Harry and Michele as Ron retreated up the boys' staircase.  
  
That night Ron barely slept. He was excited and nervous about the tryouts. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of the Quidditch team and those who watched. He then remembered Hermione's words from the day he decided to tryout; 'you'll be fine'. Those words calmed him down a bit and he was finally able to drift off to sleep...  
  
````  
  
"Ron, Ron!" Ron heard a voice calling his name but it seemed far away. He then felt someone shaking him awake and he peeled his eyes open.  
  
"What?" he grumbled. He was looking at Harry and Kevin.  
  
"C'mon and get up! Tryouts start in a half-hour!" said Kevin  
  
"What?! It's that late?" He looked at his watch and sure enough it was 12:30 on a Saturday afternoon and tryouts started at 1:00. Ron hurried out of his bed and rushed around the room, into the shower, and out again gathering up all of his things he needed.  
  
"Where are the others?" he asked as they hurried downstairs.  
  
"They're at breakfast," answered Harry. with 15 minutes to spare they all got to the Great Hall and sat down.  
  
"I see you decided to sleep in," said Ginny slyly. Ron glared at her.  
  
"Don't pay her no mind Ron." Michele said trying not to laugh.  
  
"You should eat something," said Harry.  
  
"I'm not hungry,"  
  
"Ron," said Hermione who was sitting beside him. She squeezed his hand and gave him a pleading look.  
  
"Alright. But only one bite," he said giving in. he took a bite out of his toast. "Happy?" he asked Harry  
  
"Very,"  
  
"Okay it's time to go," said Michele. Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss.  
  
"I'll be cheering for you," she whispered.  
  
"Thanks," he said and he gave her a longer one. He pulled away and got up.  
  
"See you later," Harry said. He kissed Ginny and he also got up. Michele felt a little weird watching them. She looked at Kevin. He was looking back at her and she had a feeling he felt the same way. *If only if he liked me and I knew how I really feel about him. I like him alot but maybe I should just-* her thoughts were cut off as Harry asked,  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah," Michele answered as she got up and the three left for the Quidditch field.  
  
```  
  
Now remember Ron, just because I'm your best friend, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you," joked Michele as they came nearer to the field.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be ready for whatever you got," Ron said grinning.  
  
They tryouts went fairly well. There were about 20 different students including Ron that tried out. Ron felt nervous again as he waited for his turn, which was next. The girl had missed 3 shots by Michele, Angelina, and Alicia. They had all taken turns.  
  
"Ron Weasley," Angelina called. Ron flew up into the air towards the goal posts.  
  
"Good luck," he heard Michele whisper to him.  
  
He gave her a smile and took his position. The girls got into theirs and Angelina asked, "Ready?"  
  
"Ready," he said weakly. *Well... here it goes. *  
  
The girls had thrown quaffle trying to get them past Ron but he was very good. He only missed one shot, which was thrown by Michele. Hermione, Kevin and Ginny were watching from the high stands.  
  
"He's doing great!" Hermione squealed  
  
"He sure is," Kevin agreed. "He only missed one shot! The others don't stand a chance!"  
  
"Ron you didn't tell me you played so well," said Michele in mocked shock as they landed on the ground.  
  
"Well I do my best," Ron said dramatically. They both laughed.  
  
"Be right back," he said and she went off with the rest of the team to make their decision.  
  
Ron stared pacing on the grass and when what seemed link forever, Angelina said,  
  
you all did well but not all of you can be keeper. I will like to congratulate Ron Weasley as our next Gryffindor keeper!"  
  
Ron couldn't believe it; he'd actually made the team! He stood there in shock but it was knocked out of him when Michele nearly tackled him over as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Congratulations!" she said excitedly as she let go.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Congratulations mate" Harry said patting him on the back.  
  
Kevin, Hermione, and Ginny came running him to them and Hermione *literally* tackled him down as she squeezed him to death.  
  
"Hermione I won't be able to play the first match if you don't let go," he gasped.  
  
Hermione blushed, "Sorry" she muttered getting off of him.  
  
"I think a rib broke," he joked standing up.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha." Hermione said punching him playfully in the arm.  
  
"Do you girls ever get tired of hitting me there?" he asked rubbing his arm once more.  
  
"Nope," Hermione, Ginny and Michele said together. Kevin and Harry began to laugh.  
  
Angelina came up behind them. "Ron practice starts next week and the first match is against Slytherin-"  
  
Ron groaned. "That's exactly what we did," said Michele.  
  
"-the day after the ball," she finished.  
  
"So that's a little over three weeks," said Harry.  
  
"Okay sees you then." Angelina said walking over to Alicia.  
  
"Aw ickle ronniekins has grown up," joked Fred coming to them.  
  
"Yes little Ronny has joined the ranks of the team with his big brothers," said George. They both put an arm around Ron's shoulders and began to steer him towards the castle. Ron mouth 'help' but to no avail.  
  
"You're on your own on this one," Harry said, chuckling.  
  
"Have a good time!" said Kevin.  
  
"Bye!" Michele called  
  
"Adios amigo!" Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"Will he ever survive?" asked Hermione trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Only time will tell," answered Harry as they slowly made their way back to the castle.  
  
``  
  
They didn't do much that day except for hanging around the common room. Ron had joined them hours later with a mortified look on his face.  
  
"They talked me to death! All about how it is to be on a Quidditch team and how 'glad' they are that I'm on it. Yeah right." he has said flopping into a chair by Hermione.  
  
Kevin had gone off somewhere and Harry and Ginny went for a stroll on the grounds. Michele had decided to visit Hagrid. She was wondering down the corridors on her way out when she heard music from behind a door. She peeked in and realized that someone was playing the piano---one of her favorite musical instrument besides the flute. She had learned how to play by taking music with the rest of her class at the public school where she went before coming to hogwarts. She stepped inside and was surprised to see this person playing the piano....  
  
"Kevin?" she said amazed at his talent. The music suddenly stopped and Kevin whipped around.  
  
"Oh it's you," he said beginning to breathe easier. "I thought you would be someone else. Michele went over and sat by him. "You play very well," she said.  
  
"Thanks he replied sheepishly. "Do you know how to play?"  
  
"Yeah I learned a few songs by heart during music before I came here and others but I don't have the notes."  
  
"Well show me what you got" he said grinning.  
  
"Okay but don't get jealous of my talent," she joked  
  
"Oh I'll try not to" Kevin teased back "You probably don't play that well," Michele nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"Now be quiet while I play," she said laughing while she watched him dramatize serious pain. She then positioned her fingers and played the songs she knew which were her favorites---Greensleeves, (or What child is this?) Havah Nagilah, and Dark Eyes (they're real song if you didn't know). When she finished she looked at Kevin and he was looking at her with admiration.  
  
"I'm already jealous," he teased.  
  
"I knew you would be," she said knowingly. After a moment of silence they bursted into laughter.  
  
"Hey do you know the song called 'Put your arms around me honey'? he asked.  
  
"Yeah that's a good one. I think it's lovely," she said faking a dreamily voice.  
  
"It's a duet but I never had anyone to play it with me. Do you want to try?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Sure," Michele answered and they began to play. She noticed that Kevin was singing softly along with the music, she then started singing it too:  
  
Put your arms around,  
  
me honey,  
  
hold me tight.  
  
Huddle up and,  
  
cuddle up with,  
  
all your might.  
  
Oh, oh,  
  
won't you roll those,  
  
eyes, (eyes)  
  
that I idolize?  
  
When you look at me,  
  
my heart begins  
  
to float.  
  
Then it starts,  
  
a rockin like a,  
  
motor boat.  
  
Oh, oh,  
  
won't you roll those,  
  
eyes, (eyes)  
  
that I idolize,  
  
I never knew,  
  
any boy/girl like,  
  
you.  
  
Usually at the boy/girl part one wouldn't choose but in this case Kevin had said 'girl' and Michele had said 'boy'. They both stopped and looked at each other and before they knew it they were kissing again...  
  
````  
  
At this time Harry and Ginny had been on their way back to the common room. Of course they had heard the music and wanted to know who was playing. They opened the door and once again saw Michele and Kevin kissing. Ginny began to worry as Harry stared thinking that he was about to do something he'll regret. But he looked at her and said,  
  
"We should leave them alone, don't you think?" he whispered.  
  
Ginny nodded and they shut the door and continued on their way.  
  
``  
  
Kevin and Michele had broke apart and Michele searched for words to say.  
  
"Um, uh I think I should be leaving," she said getting up.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Kevin said slowly.  
  
Michele was backing up towards the door and she just about fell over a chair. Kevin stood up.  
  
"You alright?" he asked  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. It was nice kissing--bloody hell-- I meant playing - yeah playing with you on the piano. Okay I need to go now. See you later." She turned quickly and hurried out of the room, blushing madly.  
  
Kevin watched her leave. When she was completely gone he began to smile...  
  
````  
  
Hermione and Ron were sitting together having a pleasant conversation when Michele came in flushed and sat in a chair.  
  
"Hey Michele," Hermione said. Michele didn't answer; she seemed to be in deep thought. *Oh my goodness I can't believe that happened. Why did I let that slip out of my mouth?* Michele thought. She sighed and put her chin in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees.  
  
"Michele?" Ron said waving his hand in her face.  
  
"Huh?" she answered.  
  
"What's up?"he asked. She bit her lip before answering, "Nothing Ron."  
  
"Riiiight" he said.  
  
"Ron could you excuse us for a moment?" Hermione asked getting up and pulled up Michele.  
  
"Sure," he said with a curious look on his face. Hermione led Michele to the other side of the common room into a quite corner. Before hermione could ask what was up, Michele bursted,  
  
"Oh Hermione I kissed him again!"  
  
Hermione stared at her. "What? Who is he and you kissed him again?"  
  
"It's Kevin." Michele said. "And kissed him again." she sat down in a chair.  
  
"Michele are you trying to tell me that you kissed Kevin?!" Hermione said this in pure shock.  
  
"Duh Hermione. And keep it down a bit will you?"  
  
"You've kissed him before?"  
  
"Yeah Harry and Ginny saw, then Ron found out-"  
  
"Ron knows about this? Why wasn't I informed?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"I don't know." Michele said she buried her face in her hands."It's all a big mess."  
  
Hermione looked over at Ron and mouthed, 'You didn't tell me about her kissing Kevin!'  
  
Ron's eyes went wide with shock. He'd forgotten to tell Hermione! He'd thought she would know by now. 'Sorry' he mouthed back. 'Forgot'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. Ron then asked, 'What's wrong?' he saw Hermione sigh, she then mouthed. 'It happened again.'  
  
Ron wasn't the least bit shocked, he knew they liked each other. He then started grinning.  
  
When she saw him smile she knew that he wasn't shocked, he probably expected it coming since it happened before. Harry and Ginny walked in hand in hand that made Ron cringed, he still wasn't used to his best friend and his sister being together.  
  
"Hey Ron," Ginny said as they sat down.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"Where is everyone?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know where Kevin is, but hermione and Michele are over there." Ron pointed across the room.  
  
"I'll go see what's up," said Ginny and she left the two to herself.  
  
"What's up with them?" Harry asked Ron. Ron shrugged his shoulders, he didn't trust the words that would come out of his mouth. He was a bad liar and didn't know how Harry would react.  
  
"Alright then," Harry said "Ginny and I saw Kevin and Michele kissing in a piano room on our way back here." Ron's eyes got big, *he already knows! *  
  
"Y-you know already?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Ron, of course I know, I saw them!" Harry answered, "How did you find out?"  
  
"Hermione just finished telling me."  
  
Harry's face turned serious, "I don't know why they keep sneaking around kissing like that, and I happen to be the one who sees them all!"  
  
"Now Harry you don't know if they are sneaking around." Ron said  
  
```  
  
Michele had looked up as Ginny came towards her. "Where's Harry?" she asked  
  
"Over there," Ginny pointed across he room where Harry was sitting with a not very cheerful look on his face while he listened to Ron talk.  
  
"Oh god what's wrong with him?" she asked Ginny turned around. "Beats me unless-"  
  
"Unless what?" Michele asked.  
  
"Unless he was a tad bit upset about seeing you and Kevin kissing today?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"What?!"Michele and Hermione nearly yelled. A few heads turned.  
  
"I see they've received the joyous news," Harry said. Kevin had then come in and he had gone straight upstairs.  
  
"Let's go," Harry said, and he and Ron followed Kevin.  
  
```  
  
Kevin had laid down on his back with his eyes closed thinking about the events that just took place.* This is the second time that happened. I need to tell her how I feel about her* he heard someone come through the door.  
  
"Hey Kevin," Harry said coming up to him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ginny and I saw you and Michele kissing again," he said sitting down in a chair. Ron stood next to him. Kevin's eyes bulged out of his head. "Bloody hell,"  
  
"Look Kevin I really don't have a problem about you and my sister, you know. It'll feel weird but I'll get over it." Harry replied with a slight smile. "But remember when you two finally go out, break her heart, and her best friend and her brother will break your bones." Ron said grinning.  
  
Kevin smiled, "okay"  
  
"Good," said Harry. "She told me that you two are going to the ball together."  
  
"Yup," Kevin said staring at the ceiling. "Friends though."  
  
"Don't worry mate, I know she likes you, she'll confess.... Or you can confess instead." Ron said  
  
Kevin sat up, "I couldn't do that what happens if-"  
  
"-She doesn't feel the same way?" Harry finished for him. "We saw you two flirting at the beginning of the school year Kevin, and caught you two kissing...twice. I highly doubt that."  
  
"Even if she is a tough cookie," Ron joked.  
  
"Alright I'll try at the ball."  
  
"Great!" said Harry. "C'mon let's see if they're ready for dinner." They all got up and descended down the stairs.  
  
````  
  
"So Harry was cool about it?" Michele asked after Ginny told them about everything.  
  
"He didn't seem mad then," Ginny answered. "Why were you in there anyways?" asked Hermione. Michele explained about hearing the music, finding out it was Kevin... "And the next thing I knew we were kissing." she finished.  
  
"I see," Hermione said grinning.  
  
"I'm gad you're finding this all amusing," Michele scoffed.  
  
"We'll have to see what will happened at the ball." said Ginny. "Hey where did they go?" her question was quickly answered when the three came down the stairs.  
  
"Ready to eat?" Harry asked.  
  
"Okay," the girls said and they went through the portrait hole and headed to the great hall.  
  
Michele and Kevin fell behind and they walked in silence.  
  
"Michele I'm sorry about what happened-"  
  
"Don't be," she said.  
  
"Still friends?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Friends," she said and she gave him a hug. She released him and they walked into the entrance hall.  
  
*Friends, that's all we'll ever be but at the ball I might have a chance* Kevin thought to himself as they entered they Great Hall...  
  
````  
  
Over the next 2 weeks that castle had buzzed with excitement about the upcoming ball. Girls had been looking at Kevin, Harry, and Ron now, some even asked them to the ball but they turned them all down.  
  
"I felt really bad about that one," said Ron as he returned to the other two after turning down a Ravenclaw 5th year. "She seemed nice too,"  
  
"Yeah but sometimes you don't fell so bad, did you know that a Slytherin 4th year asked me?" said Kevin. He shuddered, "Freaky that is."  
  
"I cringed at the thought," said Harry.  
  
```  
  
The girls had already ordered their dresses an they had come the day before the big event.  
  
"Oh my goodness they're beautiful!" Michele squealed when they arrived that afternoon.  
  
"They are aren't they?" said Hermione holding up hers.  
  
"Wait until the guys see this," Ginny said with a smile.  
  
```  
  
That same day was a Hogsmeade weekend and while the girls stayed at the castle, the boys went to buy their casual, but special occasion tuxedoes.  
  
"What about this one?" Kevin asked holding up a tux.  
  
"That's fine Kevin," Harry answered. He and Ron had already picked out a theirs and were waiting for him to hurry up.  
  
"Michele will think you look so handsome." Ron said mocking a girly voice.  
  
"Very funny Ron,"  
  
"It is funny isn't it?" Ron said with a smirk.  
  
"Okay I'll get this one," Kevin said shaking his head.  
  
They went and purchased their items and made their way to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. They all found a table to themselves and talked while sipping their drinks.  
  
" I wonder what Dumbledore's got planned for tomorrow," said Harry  
  
"I bet it's gonna be great," said Kevin. "We'll just have to wait until tomorrow."  
  
```  
  
The following day everyone woke up to a well-decorated castle for Halloween. Real bats were flying everywhere, floating bowls of candy-corn and carved pumpkins. And the night before, snow had fallen.  
  
"I never heard of snow in October," said Michele as she and Kevin walked unto the grounds to visit Hagrid.  
  
Kevin knocked on the door. They heard a loud bark and the door opened. Fang bounded out of the door and landed on the both of them.  
  
"Get off fang!" Michele said giggling as she pushed the dog off her.  
  
"C'mon fang get back inside," said Kevin as he led the dog back into the hut.  
  
"So what have you lot been to to?" asked Hagrid as he started boiling water for tea. "Treacle fudge?"  
  
Michele and Kevin nodded their heads. They didn't want to say no and hurt hagrid's feelings. "Nothing much," said Kevin taking his plate.  
  
"Looking forward to tonight?" he asked pouring the water into cups. Kevin and Michele didn't answer right away. Hagrid noticed a blush coming to their cheeks and he decided to change the subject.  
  
"Strange weather we're having,"  
  
Michele and Kevin just looked at him and nodded. The fudge had glued their jaws together. Kevin winced as he wrenched his jaw apart. "Find any new animals lately?"  
  
"Nah," Hagrid said then, "Oh blimey! Look at the time! You two should be off you have to get ready!"  
  
He ushered them to the door. They said their good byes and Michele and Kevin trekked off to the castle.  
  
"I can't wait to see what the great hall looks like," Michele said excited.  
  
"I know," Kevin said as he fell behind her. He gathered up some snow, rolled it into a ball and threw it at Michele's back.  
  
"Ah!" she yelled. "Kevin, I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
She picked up some snow and threw it at him and it landed in his face. Michele fell unto the ground laughing as Kevin wiped the snow out of his eyes. He grabbed a snowball and hid it behind his back.  
  
"Let me give you a hand," he said. When she grabbed it he rubbed the snow all in her hair. Michele squealed. She fell back to the ground and Kevin turned to run, but she got a hold of his leg and he fell face first into the snow. They then started wrestling in the snow stuffing it in each other's faces. After nearly 15 minutes they stopped and lay in the snow on their backs.  
  
"C'mon," Kevin said getting up. "I'm about to get frostbite." Michele laughed and took his hand; it was cold but she felt warm, fuzzy tingles go up her arm. As they walked back to the castle Michele said, "I should stuff snow in your face more often,"  
  
"Yeah and I should put some in your hair just to hear you squeal." he teased back. They then teased and joked around as they continued their way to the common room.  
  
```  
  
Where's Michele?" asked Hermione. "She better hurry up, because we have to get ready!"  
  
"Hermione! You have plenty of time!" said Ron. He didn't look up because it was his turn to move on the chessboard.  
  
"Ron us girls don't wait until the last minute to start getting ready." Ginny said.  
  
"We don't wait until the last minute," Harry said. Hermione snorted, "Yeah right,"  
  
"There you go!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
They turned and saw Kevin and Michele walk in, their faces slightly pink from the cold and snow covered their robes. They were laughing and joking around.  
  
"Michele hurries up we have to get ready," Ginny said, grapping her arm.  
  
"Oh okay, well...see you later then," she said to Kevin and she, Ginny, and Hermione went upstairs.  
  
"Where were you two?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hagrid's," Kevin answered sitting down.  
  
"The snow?" asked Harry slyly.  
  
"Snow fight."  
  
"Mmm hmm," said Ron  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," he retorted and he and Harry continued playing their game leaving Kevin wondering *What was that about?*  
  
``` " I see you two had a good time in the snow," Hermione said after they were all in the room.  
  
"Yeah, good snow fight though." Michele said as she brushed the snow out of her hair.  
  
"Anything else?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nope," said Michele not really paying attention to what they were hinting at.  
  
"Riiight," said Hermione and Michele looked at her.  
  
"Right what? All we did was go to hagrid'ss and have a snow fight. Nothing else. Nada. Zilch."  
  
"Okay, okay okay." said Hermione "I get your point. Now let's get ready."  
  
```  
  
The boys didn't start getting ready until about an hour before the ball started. They were all ready within the next half-hour and the whole common room was full of boys waiting for their dates. Dean and Seamus had left the trio earlier because they had dates from different houses.  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Ron asked impatiently as he walked around the common room.  
  
Others were becoming restless too as 8:00 came near. Finally a door opened and girls began to stream down the staircase. It didn't take long for Kevin to find Michele who had put her shoulder-length hair in loose curls and was wearing a baby-blue spaghetti strap dress, which came a few inches past her knees.  
  
"You look beautiful," he said when she came up to him. She blushed and said, "you look quite handsome yourself."  
  
Ron had his mouth gaped open when he saw hermione come down the stairs in her violet gown with a shawl. Her hair was in a bun with loose strands coming down her face.  
  
"Ron you can close your mouth now," she said when she got up to him. She stood on her toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. When she pulled apart Ron was still staring at her.  
  
"Wow," was the only thing that he could say.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," giggled Hermione.  
  
Harry had found Ginny just as quickly as Kevin found Michele. She stood out in her ruby red dress. A curly ponytail was planted on her head and soft curls framed her face.  
  
"You look wonderful," he said to her as they kissed.  
  
"Well...you look handsome." she said and they kissed again. Ron made gagging sounds at this but stopped when Hermione scowled him.  
  
"Ready to go everyone? Michele asked  
  
"Ready"  
  
They all went through the portrait, into the crowded corridors and set off to the start-of-term ball.  
  
```  
  
"It looks great!" exclaimed Ginny when they went inside the great hall. The bats were still there for the Halloween theme but there were balloons everywhere and tables set for at least eight with candles in the middle a long table with food, butterball, and punch, a banner which said, 'Welcome to the Start-of-Term Ball' and it had the school crests on it and to top it off they had hired a band called the 'Invisible Four' and they weren't kidding when the said 'invisible' either.  
  
Kevin had asked Michele to dance the minute they got in the room. Michele automatically accepted. Not long after they had found a table did Ron pull hermione unto the dance floor. Harry really hated dancing but since he was dancing with Ginny he didn't mind it that much.  
  
After three songs straight, Kevin asked Michele, "Do you want to get some air?"  
  
"Alright," she answered and he took her hand and led her out the door.  
  
"Oh man," he said once they got right outside the great hall, "I forgot to get some drinks. I'll meet you in the gardens okay?" Michele nodded.  
  
They parted and Michele went to the gardens and found a bench to sit on. Little did she know that someone had been following her unnoticed...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Dun dun DUUUUUNNN! 


	9. The Unexpected Kiss

DISCLAIMER: I don't own J.K.'s charcaters or the Harry Potter world.  
  
` ` `  
  
Next chapter!  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
Chapter 9  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~The Unexpected Kiss~  
  
Draco Malfoy had found himself staring at a girl other than his date ever since the ball started. 'Why am I staring at her?' he thought, but even though he wanted to be couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He couldn't ask her to dance, it'll ruin his reputation! Besides, she was too busy dancing with her date. When they left the room he gave up all hope of confronting her; but when her date came back in for something he took his chance. He excused himself and slipped outside.  
  
*  
  
Michele heard the bushes move and turned around. "Who is it?" she asked standing up. No answer. She saw someone come out of the shadows. "Malfoy?"  
  
Sure enough Draco Malfoy came into view. "Yeah, it's me," he answered.  
  
"Okay," she said slowly sitting back down. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders and he came over and sat down by her. Michele was beginning to feel uneasy and was hoping that Kevin would hurry and get back. Draco was looking at her in a strange, not loathing but in a way Michele couldn't put her finger on...  
  
He began to stroke her hair, "Malfoy what -?" she began to say.  
  
"Draco, you can call me by my first name," he said cutting her off as he put a finger to lips.  
  
Michele was feeling so awkward that she was practically begging that Kevin would get back right away. "Um, er... Malfoy what are -"  
  
This time she was cut off by his lips on hers.  
  
Michele was taken aback, she didn't know how to react. She just sat there letting him kiss her. She didn't kiss him back, she was too busy sorting through her thoughts. He pulled away and stared at her. He was about to lean in again when Michele put a had over his mouth. "What do you 'think' you're doing?" she asked him.  
  
"Kissing you," he said after he pulled her hand away.  
  
"But you don't even 'like' me. You torment me and my brother and our friends for 'six years'. You always try to find a way to get us in trouble. Why is that?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "I don't know... it's what we Slytherins do. I happen to like you Michele, is it okay if I call you that?"  
  
"Well, not really." she said standing up.  
  
"You're Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor. We dislike each other more than any other house. 'We' dislike each other more than anything...well I hate Snape more but anyways...Remember that?" She had been backing way and she tripped over a tree root and almost feel but Draco stood up and caught her by the waist and pulled her close.  
  
"I don't really care," he whispered. He still had his arm around her waist and didn't seem to want to let go. She tried to get loose but he had a good grip on her.  
  
"Malfoy," she said, "please let me go."  
  
*  
  
It had taken Kevin longer than he planned to get two bottles of butterbeer. He walked back to the gardens planning to tell Michele how he felt about her. He was almost there when he heard a voice say, "Remember that?"  
  
The voice sounded like Michele's. He turned the corner and what he saw made hi drop the bottles. Draco Malfoy had his arm around Michele's waist. Malfoy leaned in again but then, POW! Michele had punched him in the stomach and got free. Malfoy doubled over but got a hold of her wrist and said, "Wait,"  
  
"No I won't now let go!" Malfoy still held on.  
  
"Let her go," said Kevin. He drew out his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Malfoy. Michele's face it up. Malfoy let go and she went over by Kevin.  
  
"Fine," he snapped, "I hope Potty and Bonett boy have a terrible night!" He stormed off back to the castle.  
  
"That was weird, first he's all nice and the next he's all mean -" he stopped as he heard a sob. He looked down and Michele was beginning to cry. "You'll be ok," he said as he embraced her in a hug.  
  
Michele didn't know really why she was crying but she was glad and Kevin was there to make her feel better. She wanted to kiss him right there but she kept her feelings to herself.  
  
'There's no need to make things more awkward between us,' she thought as Kevin hugged her.  
  
"I see you handled yourself pretty well, punching him like that. I couldn't have done it better myself." he joked trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Through her sobs her heard her laugh.  
  
*  
  
Ron and Hermione hadn't parted all night. They were sitting down talking and watching Harry and Ginny dance. "I wonder where the other went off to," said Hermione looking around. She then saw an angry Malfoy storm inside. He had gone past them on the way to an empty table and they both caught a glimpse of his face - wasn't a pretty site. They watched hi sit down angrily and bang his fist on the table. He looked up and saw them watching him. He gave them a cold look. Ron and Hermione turned away.  
  
"That's weird, I wonder what happened to him." Hermione said.  
  
"Who care 'Mione! I would like to meet the person who made him 'that' angry," Ron said in disbelief.  
  
"I think you mean 'people'," said Hermione. She nodded her head towards the Entrance Hall. In came Kevin and Michele. They spotted them and came over. Kevin seemed to be a bit upset about something but kept his cool. Michele looked like she had been crying. They were all quiet.  
  
"So how was everyone's night?" Michele asked putting on a smiled, knowing good and well that she had just experienced something 'very' weird.  
  
"My night was great, but something happened that was -" Hermione started.  
  
"You just missed an angry Malfoy!" Ron blurted. Michele and Kevin stared at him faking a shocked expression.  
  
"Yeah, he looked all piss off and stuff," he continued. "Too bad you missed it," He began to smile. "That would have been a terrific picture."  
  
"Yes, too bad we missed it," Michele said looking at the table cloth. Kevin didn't respond.  
  
"I have a feeling you two know what's going on," said Hermione. Kevin took a deep breathe and said, "I saw Malfoy with his arm around her waist," he jerked his thumb in Michele's direction. "He had been saying he liked her...Michele took care of him though, punched him in the stomach,"  
  
At this Ron smiled.  
  
"Anything else?" he asked Michele. He noticed that she stayed quiet and that there might be something else that happened. Michele looked up but didn't respond. She was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Michele did something else happen?" Hermione asked gently.  
  
"Maybe," she said.  
  
Kevin turned around to stare at her. "Something else happened? Well, come on then, out with it," he said.  
  
"He... he..." Michele couldn't get the words out.  
  
"He what?" Kevin urged her on.  
  
"He kissed me." she said with a whisper. She looked at Kevin and saw anger in his eyes.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Uh oh... 


	10. Fights, Dreams, and Accidents

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-(A/N) In thist story Michele is Harry's sister... I mentioned it in the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~Fights, Dreams, and Accidents~  
  
"You mean to tell me that besides him having his arms around you, you two kissed? Tell me, how as it?"  
  
"Kevin! You know good and well I didn't want to be with that git!"  
  
Kevin just stared at her. "Where is he?" he asked finally. "When I find him, I'm going to break him in half." He stood up.  
  
"Don't!" Michele said standing up too.  
  
"Why? Do you care for him?" Kevin asked in a voice unlike him. Ron and Hermione were watching them, speechless. Michele looked at him with her mouth gaped opened and tears began to come back to her eyes, but her face was turning into anger just like his.  
  
"What's wrong Kevin? Are you jealous?" she asked coldly. She was so angry at him she wanted to scream.  
  
"Jealous of that Slytherin git? I don't think so." he retorted.  
  
"It sure looks like it," Michele spat.  
  
"Well, I guess you're looking wrong." he snapped. He turned around on his heel and left the Hall.  
  
*  
  
Ginny and Harry dancing most of the night and while they were dancing they were talking too. "Those two better hurry up and get back or I'll have to go after them," he said to Ginny as he twirled her around.  
  
"Harry Potter you will stay right here and leave them alone," she replied. Harry sighed. He knew she was right. "Whoa what's wrong with Malfoy?" she said suddenly. Harry looked and saw that Malfoy had stormed in from outside angry.  
  
"I dunno," he said but then he saw Michele and Kevin come in. They went over to Hermione and Ron and began to talk. Kevin didn't talk at first. he didn't look all that happy. Hermione had said something else and Kevin started to say something to them. When he finished Ron and Hermione had shocked expressions on their faces.  
  
"I wonder what he told them," Ginny said to Harry. They continues dancing but they watched the others. Ron and Hermione said something to Michele. Michele answered and Kevin had turned to look at her. He said something to her. Michele replied then he spoke angrily.  
  
"They don't look too happy," Harry said getting worried.  
  
Michele and Kevin both stood up and began to say things to each other, both of them red in the face.  
  
"Oi," said Ginny, when Kevin had turned on his heel and left the Great Hall. "C'mon Harry," she said taking his hand and leading him over to the others.  
  
*  
  
Michele watched Kevin leave tears beginning to come down her face, but she was still very angry with him. She stomped her foot and flopped back down in the chair fuming. "He's being such a prat!" she said pounding her fist on the table. She looked up at the other two, "I did NOT kiss that git back,"  
  
"We know," said Ron taking her hand and trying to calm her down. Michele began to breathe deeply. Harry and Ginny came over and Harry took Kevin's seat.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
Michele then began to cry softly. Harry hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder. "Where's Kevin?"  
  
Ron and Hermione shrugged, "Well can you tell us what happened?" asked Ginny.  
  
Hermione exchanged a look with Ron. "He's not going to like this," she whispered to him. "You better take him far away from him before you say anything." Ron nodded.  
  
"Harry you might want to come with me," Ron said to him standing up.  
  
"You can tell me right here," Harry said releasing Michele, now that she stopped crying.  
  
"Harry you might want to listen to him on this one," said Hermione. Harry looked at Michele; she nodded. He got up and followed Ron out of the Great Hall.  
  
*  
  
Harry let Ron take him all the way to Gryffindor Tower in silence. "What happened?" he asked again when they got to the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
Ron didn't answer but said the password, "Chocolate Frogs." He went inside.  
  
"Harry, sit."  
  
"I'll stand thank you,"  
  
"Harry just sit 'down'," Ron said more forcefully.  
  
Harry sat down impatiently. Ron ran his hands through his hair. How were you to tell your best friend that your worst enemy kissed your sister? He looked at Harry then spoke, "Harry you have to promise me you won't get too angry,"  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
"As much as I want to, we can't go and hurt this person with an Unforgivable right now. Not yet."  
  
"Ron just bloody tell me already!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Malfoy kissed your sister."  
  
"He what?!" Harry cried standing up. "Hekissed her! He better start saying his last words because he's about to die!"  
  
"Harry calm down! This is the reason why I took you away from there, I swear you and Michele get your quick temper from your uncle!" He forced Harry to sit back down.  
  
"Looks who talking... Remember that Viktor Krum action figure?"  
  
"Let's not go there," Ron said blushing a bit.  
  
"What happened to Kevin?" Harry asked.  
  
"He and Michele had fight. Obviously she didn't tell him about the.. er - you know. He saw Malfoy with his arm around her and that was it. Kevin took off mad and we don't know where he went." Ron said.  
  
"First Malfoy makes a move on my sister, then Kevin seems to get jealous, and he's suppose to like her." Harry leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I know Harry. I hope Michele is cooled off by tomorrow, at lease for the Quidditch match."  
  
*  
  
"Michele I'm so sorry," Ginny said after hearing about what happened.  
  
"Don't be Ginny. I don't know why he got mad. I didn't kiss Malfoy back; he knows how much we hate each other. I'll talk to him when he grows up, until then I'm not going to even think about him and get mad at him. That's just wasting my time." Michele stated simply. "Oh god," she then said.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I have to go against Malfoy tomorrow," she groaned. "It's bad enough that he ruined my night, but come on!" she sighed. "I'm going to bed, night."  
  
"Goodnight," Hermione and Ginny said together. Michele left.  
  
"This is horrible," Ginny said sadly. "They were getting along so well..."  
  
*  
  
Kevin had gone outside by the lake and lay in the grass once more letting his anger leave him.  
  
'Tonight was suppose to be the perfect night but turned out to be the worst. I feel bad now, I know it wasn't her fault and I'm hoping that she didn't kiss him back. I just want to kill Malfoy! Harry and Ron would probably want to do the same thing. I can't face them now, not after all of this. They'll try to get me and Michele back on speaking terms and they'll make it worst. Besides she probably hate my guts now. This means I can't really tell her that I love her, she'll laugh in my face. Yell at me in fact.' Kevin sighed. He was getting sleepy but he didn't want to face the other two right then.  
  
He conjured up a sleeping bag with his wand, and a tent and he got inside.  
  
"I guess I'll be camping out," he said to himself. He then fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
* "Kevin? Kevin?"  
  
Kevin felt himself being shaken awake by someone.  
  
"Kevin wake up!"  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and saw a girl with light red hair looking down at him.  
  
"Kevin what are you doing down here, outside in a tent?!" He heard the girl exclaim absolutely worried.  
  
Kevin rubbed his eyes and saw Michele looking at him. He then sat up. Michele threw her arms around him and said, "Do you know how worried I've been? Finding out you hadn't come back to the common room! You scared me half to death!"  
  
Kevin smiled, he was glad that she cared, but wait a minute. I thought she wasn't talking to me....  
  
"Hey Michele?" he asked pulling away.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I thought you were mad at me."  
  
"Oh that look Kevin, it was a little misunderstanding. Besides we went as friends right? You were angry and I probably would have been too,"  
  
"Right." He said slowly, smiling a bit.  
  
"C'mon hurry up, and get ready. Draco and are going to Hogsmeade today, you can come with us."  
  
"Dr-Dr-Draco?" Kevin asked, making sure he heard right.  
  
"Duh, Draco, the boy I'm dating now," she said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.  
  
"Since when?" he asked totally shocked.  
  
"You're kidding right? we've been dating ever since yesterday, when he said he loved me. This was after you left and I was on my way to bed. And guess what?! He gave me a promise ring! We plan to get married after Hogwarts and once we have jobs," She held out her hand and on it was a beautiful ring.*  
  
Kevin then woke up suddenly breathing hard. He sat up and looked at his surroundings he was still in the tent and it was dawn.  
  
"It was only a dream," he said to himself, breathing easier. "Oh no, now I'm having nightmares!" he groaned.  
  
He gathered up his things, made them disappear and he quickly made his way back to the castle.  
  
*  
  
That morning Harry and Ron woke to a sunny Saturday. "Perfect weather conditions for a Quidditch match," Ron said as they put on their Quidditch robes.  
  
"I see Kevin came and left," said Harry, noticing Kevin's tux was on his chair in place of his school robes.  
  
"He might be at breakfast," said Ron. Harry agreed so they quickly went downstairs to the great hall, carrying their brooms with them. Sure enough Kevin was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table staring at his food.  
  
"Hey," Harry said cautiously sitting across from him.  
  
"Hi," Kevin sighed not looking up.  
  
"Where were you last night?" asked Ron also sitting down.  
  
"Out,"  
  
They sat in silence and ate. About a half-hour later Ginny, Michele, and Hermione entered the hall. Michele in her Quidditch robes and carrying her broom. She sat down as far away from Kevin as possible without leaving. Everyone could feel the tension rise.  
  
"Ready to lose today Potter?" said a sneering voice.  
  
"Malfoy don't start today," retorted Harry.  
  
"Oooo, is there something wrong with our famous Harry Potter?" Malfoy drawled. The Slytherins began to laugh.  
  
"Malfoy we don't want to hear any of your crap today, so why don't you take your old looking broom and beat it!" Michele yelled standing up.  
  
Some of the Gryffindors began to chuckle. Malfoy just stared at her, but he didn't say anything, in fact he looked down right shocked that she had said anything to him! He got a hold of himself and he turned around and went to the Slytherin table. From there he still stared at her, but this time he threw daggers with his eyes. She felt all eyes on her as she sat back down but then all of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuff burst into laughter.  
  
"Very well said," Fred complemented coming up to her.  
  
"Very well said indeed," said George, laughing.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Angelina, who was with them along with Alicia.  
  
"Yup," said Harry, Michele, and Ron getting up.  
  
"Good luck," said Hermione giving Ron a kiss. Harry and Ginny exchanged kisses too. Michele felt like she was going to throw up watching them, so she left for the Quidditch field with the other four, without even waiting for the other two.  
  
"Aren't you even going to wait for us?" asked Ron to their retreating backs.  
  
"No!" They all answered, and they kept walking...  
  
*  
  
"Welcome everyone to the first match of the season! Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" yelled Lee Jordan the commentary for the Quidditch match. The whole stadium cheered.  
  
"I want a clean game...from all of you," said Madame Hooch with the Quaffle underneath her arm. "One...two...three-" Madame hooch blew her whistle and released the Quaffle.  
  
"The Quaffle is taken by Alicia Spinnet--passes to Michele Potter, one of our three excellent chasers and quite good-looking too-"  
  
"JORDAN!"  
  
"My mistake professor, --Potter dodges a bludger--she scores!" The Gryffindor cheers filled the stadium, "Gryffindor ten, Slytherin zero!"  
  
Harry cheered along with everyone else, but kept an eye out for the Snitch.  
  
"Marcus flint has the quaffle--pases to Adrian Pucey--Pucey shoots for the goal--new comer Ron Weasley blocks his shot!"  
  
"Go Ron!!" screamed Hermione. Kevin and Ginny exchanged looks and shook their heads.  
  
"The Quaffle is thrown to Alicia--passes to Angelina Johnson--oh no the Quaffle is taken by chaser Pucey--he passes to flint--yes! Michele Potter intercepts this and speeds to the goal--passes to Johnson--GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"  
  
The girls exchanged high fives and took their places on the field. Harry was high in the air watching the game. Ron had blocked every shot and he was happy for him.  
  
"All right there Potty?" said a voice. To Harry's dread it was Malfoy.  
  
Harry didn't retort because he had spotted the Snitch near the Gryffindor posts. He dived. He looked behind him and saw Malfoy on his tail. Ron flew out of the way and let the two shoot pass him.  
  
"Move over Potter!" Malfoy yelled bumping him out of the way.  
  
"Yeah right," Harry yelled back, and he reached out him hand and grabbed hold of the snitch. he shot up before colliding with the wall.  
  
"Harry potter catches the Snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"  
  
All of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff cheered along with the Gryffindors.  
  
Michele hung in mid-air cheering loudly for her brother for catching the Snitch and winning the game.  
  
"Gryffindor 190, Slytherin 0!" Lee Jordan yelled.  
  
But Michele hung in the air a little too long cheering, because when she looked to her left an unexpected bludger was coming full speed towards her head----  
  
DARKNESS.  
  
*  
  
Harry wasn't surprised when a crowd of people went to Ron congratulating him. He was glad Ron was getting the attention he deserved. Harry was about to join him when he heard a scream from the crowd. Harry looked down and what met his eyes made his heart stop--right below him was a red-haired girl swaying dangerously on her broomstick. Unconscious. The next moment she had fallen and was headed straight for the ground. Harry tore after her praying that he wouldn't be too late. Little did he know that Malfoy had dove too, but Ron did and he kicked off into the air and stopped in front of Malfoy making him pull up and turn the other way.  
  
Harry was diving at full speed getting closer...and closer he was about to hit the ground when he gripped the girl by her waist and pulled up. They tumbled unto the ground.  
  
"Michele! Michele! Can you hear me? Wake up!" Harry said shaking her. He pulled his hand from behind her head and it was covered with blood. People began to crowd around, girls began to scream and someone yelled, "Get Dumbledore!" Harry then heard a gasp and saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Kevin. Ron was holding Michele's broom. Kevin knelt beside Harry and said, "Is she-"  
  
"She's just unconscious," answered Harry. Hermione began to cry silently and Ron was trying to comfort her. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up and saw Ginny. This was the first time he had ever seen her so sad. Tears were trickling down her face. The crowd began to part and professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid came into view.  
  
"Oh blimey," Hagrid whispered, tears had begun to soak his beard. He gently picked her up and they went back through the crowd. When they did, Professor Dumbledore put her on an invisible stretcher.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. McBonett, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Weasley you may come to the hospital wing. Everyone else go to your common rooms." said McGonagall, and with that they headed off to the castle.  
  
*  
  
"Madame Pomfrey how long will it take for her to wake?" asked Harry once Michele had been settled into a bed.  
  
"I'm guessing a few days or a week Mr.. Potter, she took a hard blow. No brain damage of course. But she needs to wake up soon or..." she trailed off.  
  
All five of them stayed throughout the day until that night when Madame Pomfrey shooed them out telling them to get their rest. The next couple of days were horrible for Harry. Not knowing if his sister was going to wake was torture. Everyone took turns visiting her in between classes for the next week. They would talk to her hoping that she would wake but to no avail. Hermione didn't even ask Ron to eat. She really had trouble eating herself. The Gryffindor common room didn't seem all that active anymore.  
  
About a week and a half later after the accident, Madame Pomfrey had been tending around the wing when she heard a moan. She turned around and saw Michele stirring in her bed, sitting up.  
  
"It's about time you came around," she said giving Michele a potion and checking her bandages.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Michele asked before gulping it down. She then spat some up. "Eeeewwww!" she cried.  
  
"Well what did you expect? And you've been out for about a week and a half." answered Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Really?" Michele asked resting back into her pillows.  
  
"Really. I bet Mr. McBonett would be very pleased.  
  
"Kevin came?"  
  
"Yes he did. Everytime he got the chance he did. He visited more than everyone else did! Every time I turned around there he was sitting by your bed. I even had to chase him out once." Pomfrey said letting out a chuckle.  
  
Michele was shocked; even after they fought he still came to see her.  
  
"Here take this," Madame Pomfrey said handing her a small bottle of sleeping potion. Michele sat up and took it and was asleep before she hit her pillows.  
  
*  
  
Today class we will be doing palm reading," said Professor Trelawney in divinations that day. Harry and Ron groaned. Like Hermione and Michele, Kevin couldn't stand divination so he took Muggle studies instead.  
  
"What bad things should I make up for you today?" Ron asked Harry taking his hand and pretended to read his palm. Harry shrugged. Professor Trelawney had just then walked over to their table. Ron groaned in an undertone to Harry. Harry sniffled a laugh. She took Harry's hand and began to read, expecting to hear about his future death, Harry was taken aback when she spoke.  
  
"Oh dear I see great sorrow, mourning and grave sadness," Harry and Ron stared at each other. Harry couldn't believe his ears; 'she's actually saying something right!'  
  
He suppose that Ron was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Oh!" she cried. Harry snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"I see a spark of hope! Your worrying days shall soon come to an end my child." The door to the classroom opened. Professor McGonagall stuck her head in.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor, but Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley need to come with me to the hospital wing straightaway," she said in a serious tone. Harry and Ron gathered up their books and followed McGonagall out of the class. Harry was glad to get out of that class but he was now more worried than ever.  
  
'No, Michele can't be...no I'm not going to think about it'  
  
He looked at Ron and could tell he was worried too. So in silence they continued their way to the hospital wing.  
  
```  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Uh oh... stay tuned! 


	11. Christmas

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 11  
  
-  
  
-  
  
REMINDER: In this story Sirius is still alive since I wrote this before OOTF came out.  
  
-  
  
~Christmas~  
  
When they got to the door Harry had given up all hope. He and Ron got prepared for the worst but then they heard voices from behind the door,  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!"  
  
"Well if you will hold still I'll finish more quickly!" said an aggravated voice.  
  
"I'm begin as"-- the person sucked their breath in from the obvious pain-- "still as I can be."  
  
"I'm finish now, so stop your whining, now take this,"  
  
"Madame Pomfrey do I have to? That stuff tastes like overcooked cabbage!"  
  
"Yes you do, and if you hadn't been playing that dangerous sport you wouldn't be in this mess, so DRINK!"  
  
"It's no dangerous per say, accidents happen...urg, just give me the goblet."  
  
Ron and Harry heard but were daring to believe it.  
  
"You might want to go through the door," said McGonagall looking at them. They opened the door just in time to see this person spray some of the potion out of their mouth...  
  
"Yuck! I don't how anyone could even drink all of this!"  
  
"They don't," said Madame Pomfrey with a sigh. She then saw Harry and Ron with McGonagall. "I see you have visitors."  
  
Michele looked and her eyes lit up when she saw the boys. Harry rushed over to her and in one swift movement he pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you're okay. I was worried," he whispered in her ear. He let go and she smiled. Ron had then come to her and gave her a hug too.  
  
"I will leave you all in here while I get Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Mr. McBonett from their classes." said McGonagall and she left. Madame Pomfrey went to her office and the three talked.  
  
"What happened?" Michele asked. Ron and Harry launched into explanation about what happened that day.  
  
"And the weird thing is, Malfoy seemed to dive for you to," said Ron.  
  
"That is weird," agreed Michele. "Good job cutting him off...and saving my broom."  
  
"Thanks and your welcome," Ron said grinning. They then heard running footsteps in the corridor. They stopped at the door and it flew opened...  
  
In the doorway stood Hermione and Ginny. They both looked scared and worried. Noticing that Michele was sitting up awake, they ran over to her- pushing Ron and Harry out of the way and hugged her. They began to talk all a once,  
  
"McGonagall came and got us-"  
  
"I was so worried-"  
  
"-thought something bad had happened to you-"  
  
"-I thought you had died!"  
  
Harry and Ron began to chuckle wondering how Michele could keep up with them.  
  
"Don't worry everyone I'm fine.... My head hurts a little...I can't believe I was out that long.... Oh no! I hope I didn't fall behind in potions, Snape will find any excuse to take away points!"  
  
At that Ron and Harry burst into laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Hermione with a scowl.  
  
"How can...you... worry...about work?" asked Ron gasping for breath. "You wake up from an accident and you worry about work!" This earned a smack upside the head from Michele. This made Harry laugh harder.  
  
"I owe you one too Harry." she warned but Harry backed away.  
  
"Hey where's Kevin?" she asked thoughtfully. They shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"He takes Muggle studies," Harry said, "we wouldn't know the schedule for that." Just when the words came out of his mouth, Kevin walked through the door.  
  
*  
  
Kevin sighed with relief when he saw Michele sitting up in her bed. If she had died, he wouldn't know what to do.  
  
"I'm glad you're all right," he said coming to her and giving her a hug also. "By the look on McGonagall face, I thought something had happened." Not really paying attention to what he was doing he sat in a chair next to her and took her hand in his.  
  
"I'm fine," she said looking at him. "My head hurts some, but I did take a hard blow I'm surprised I didn't have any brain damage or somewhat. I had to take that awful potion." she made a face and Kevin laughed. Ginny whispered something to Hermione and she smiled,  
  
"Um, we have to go do something," Ginny said quickly. She and Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry and they pulled them out of the wing.  
  
Kevin and Michele watched them leave both thinking they were up to something. Michele leaned back in her pillows and they sat there in an awkward silence. After a few minute they both broke the ice,  
  
"Michele I'm-"  
  
"Look Kevin, I'm really-" They both stopped.  
  
"You first!" They both laughed.  
  
"I'll go first," said Kevin her hand still in his; "I don't know why I got mad at you at the ball. It wasn't your fault, and I knew that, I should've snapped at Malfoy, not you. I felt...I don't know, like you were cheating on me or something...." He shook his head, confused, "but it couldn't be that because we only went as friends and all. I don't know..." Michele nodded.  
  
"Yeah you're right. We weren't going out or anything like that... besides, Malfoy kissed me, I didn't kiss him back. I would have to die first."  
  
"So apologies excepted?"  
  
"Yup," Michele said giving him a warm smile.  
  
"Good," he gave her a peck on the cheek and got up. "I should be going."  
  
"Mmm-hmmm," said Michele dazed. "I mean, okay." she said snapping out of it. Kevin smiled once more and left.  
  
She sighed, 'Why did I do that? He and I are just friends nothing else. Zippo...'  
  
But she couldn't help but put her hand where he'd kissed her...  
  
*  
  
The following week Michele was allowed to leave the hospital wing. November went by smoothly, everything normal as it can go. Soon enough it was December and the five of them decided to draw names out of a hat for exchanging gifts.  
  
"Now no peeking," said Hermione as they all took a name. "Ready? 1...2...3...!"  
  
Everyone looked at their paper then closed it back up. "Don't anyone who you got. All right?" said Michele looking at the boys.  
  
"What?" They asked innocently.  
  
*  
  
True to their word no one spilt the beans.  
  
"Goodbye everyone," said Kevin two days before Christmas. His parent had come to his grandparents' house in London for the holidays and he was going to spend it with them. "I'll send my present in by owl,"  
  
"Okie dokie," said Ginny  
  
"Cheerio," said Michele. He turned and left. She felt a little damped in the spirits with his departure. 'Who's supposed to keep me company?'  
  
She couldn't stand watching the others being all mushy with their boyfriend or girlfriend. She decided to find something else to do during their vacation besides watching them all the time. She got up and excused herself and headed for the common room.  
  
*  
  
Michele had decided to find some of her other friends and hang out with them. She turned into a new corridor when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered.  
  
"That's okay," the person replied. The person was a tall boy with hazel eyes and brown hair. He was in his 6th year like her and was a Ravenclaw.  
  
"Hey you're in my Tranfiguration class!" Michele said recognizing him.  
  
"Oh yeah. You're right, I remember you. You're Michele Potter. It's a pleasure meeting you," he said shaking her hand, "I'm Ryan Bremmer"  
  
"Nice meeting you too," she said smiling.  
  
"I can't believe McGonagall gave us all that homework!" he said grinning. Michele laughed.  
  
"Well we all know McGonagall, she'd give us homework everyday of the year if she could." It was then Ryan's turn to laugh.  
  
"Say, do you want to hang out this weekend? Unless you have a boyfriend and already have plans." he added his smile fading a bit.  
  
"No, no, no! I'm free this weekend."  
  
"Oh I just remembered...it's a Hogsmeade weekend, want to hang out then?" Ryan asked  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you in the entrance hall before we leave. Okay?"  
  
"All right, see you then," and he left down the other corridor. Michele smiled to herself.  
  
'He's a really nice guy,' she thought as she went to find her friends...  
  
*  
  
The following day Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Michele were discussing what they were going to do in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Michele are you coming with us?" asked Harry  
  
"Nope, sorry guys, but I'm going with this guy from Ravenclaw I met yesterday, Ryan Bremmer,"  
  
If they were shocked, (which they were) they didn't show it.  
  
"Okay," Harry replied and continued eating.  
  
Michele left them early to meet up with Ryan, and the two took a carriage into town. Michele enjoyed her day with him. They went everywhere, met up with a few friends, and had a butter beer at the three broomsticks. Now they were sitting on a bench, under a maple tree, near the shrieking shack sharing and laughing at jokes. They were also getting to know one another. She found out that he was a new chaser on the Quidditch team and he hated chess.  
  
"I hate it too but sometimes I play with my friend Ron even though I know I'm going to lose" she giggled. She didn't notice that Ryan was coming near by her by the minute. She turned to look at him and he gave her a quick kiss. Michele stared at him before speaking.  
  
"Not to be rude but what was that for?"  
  
"Michele I happen to like you and I was wondering-"  
  
"Hold it" Michele said knowing where this was headed, "before this goes any further I need to let you know that I only like you as a friend. Your sweet, kind, and funny but I can only like you as a friend. Nothing more...nothing less. Sorry." she said hoping she didn't hurt him too much. He sighed.  
  
"That's all right...so, you want to go visit the joke shop again?"  
  
"Great!" Michele replied, and they continued the day like nothing happened  
  
*  
  
"What a great day," said Hermione when they got into a carriage.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. He and Harry had a whole bag full of sweets. They had done separate shopping for the Christmas gifts also.  
  
"I wonder where Michele went today. I didn't even see her." said Ginny  
  
"We did" Harry said before taking a bite into a cauldron cake.  
  
"At the joke shop," said Ron, "with that Bryan guy."  
  
"Ryan, Ron." corrected Hermione shaking her head.  
  
*  
  
"I had a blast today," Michele said to Ryan. "Especially when we got those two 7th years with whoopee cushions," she began to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, it's old but it works!" said Ryan as they made their way into the entrance hall. "Nice hanging out with you, we should do it again." he said as he began to head to his common room.  
  
"Definitely," she replied. He smiled and disappeared around the corner.  
  
Michele went up to her dorm and dropped all of her shopping on her bed. She had picked up her secret gift too and couldn't wait to receive her own.  
  
*  
  
"Hi everyone," said Michele cheerfully that evening coming into the common room.  
  
"Hey, did you have a good day?" asked Harry.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did. Ryan's a cool guy to hang out with." She sat down in a chair. "We went everywhere. I also got my gift for my person I drew out of the hat."  
  
"Which is?" Ron asked, trying to catch her off guard.  
  
"Nice try Ron," Michele said knowing what he was up too.  
  
"Worth a shot." he said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"You're hopeless," said Ginny. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny you little squirt," he then got up and took off running with Ginny on his tail. The others laughed as they ran about the room. Ginny caught up to him and hopped on his back knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Who's the squirt now, you dope," she took off up the girl's staircase before he could retaliate.  
  
"I'll get you later!" He cried after her.  
  
"Whatever!" She yelled back, "night Harry!"  
  
"Night!" Harry called back; she closed the door.  
  
"I think we should be going to bed too," said Hermione. "Very busy morning tomorrow."  
  
"Yup. Night," and Michele went up the stairs. Hermione was about to follow suit when Ron grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.  
  
"Don't think you'll get away without a good night kiss," he said grinning.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," Hermione joked smiling. They both leaned in and kissed.  
  
Harry got up and went upstairs leaving them to their 'good night kiss'  
  
'Good night kiss. I swear those two have a vocabulary shortage...there's no way that can call that a good night kiss...maybe a snog secession before bed if I could name it,' Harry thought as he continued up the stairs...  
  
*  
  
The next day Harry and Ron woke up to someone yell," Merry Christmas sleepy heads!" They opened their eyes and sat up groggily and sleepy.  
  
"Morning already?" Ron asked yawning and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Sure is. Rise and shine," said Ginny. She flopped unto Harry's bed.  
  
"Ready to exchange gifts?" asked Hermione excitedly. Everyone nodded. Just then did they hear a tapping at the window? A brown owl was by the window holding a package. Harry let it in and the owl dropped a package on Michele's lap and took flight.  
  
"I see that Kevin was your secret Santa," said Hermione grinning. Michele blushed.  
  
"Well go on you might as well open it," urged Ron wanting to know what it was. Michele quickly unwrapped the parcel and squealed with delight as what was inside...  
  
In her hand was a glass snow globe. You didn't have to shake it to make the sown fall. It automatically came down and swirled inside. Inside was a miniature Hogwarts. The grounds, the lake, and even Hagrid's hut were in it. She looked closer and on the snow fallen ground were all six of them having a snow fight. Michele laughed,  
  
"It's beautiful" she said still admiring her gift.  
  
"I see Kevin scored," Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
"He sure did." Ron whispered back. Michele had then found a note in the package. It read:  
  
'Michele,  
  
I hope you like you gift. Pretty good find huh? Merry Christmas!  
  
your secret Santa,  
  
Kevin'  
  
She folded the note back up and put it back in the envelope. 'I owe him a huge hug,' she thought to herself smiling.  
  
"Okay people lets open the rest of the presents!" Ginny said and with that everyone opened up his or her gifts...  
  
Michele had given Harry a new pair of Quidditch gloves and a poster of his favorite Quidditch team. (Ireland hermione had given Ginny a charm bracelet; (Ginny had hugged hermione to death.) Ron had already sent Kevin a wizarding camera, (Kevin had sent a letter with his thanks) Harry gave Ron a new chess game, ("you're going to need a new board and pieces if you're going to continue beating me") and Ginny gave hermione a baby blue sweater that she saw hermione admiring in Hogsmeade.  
  
"I didn't think you'd want a book," said Ginny through gasps as hermione hugged her and squealed in her ear.  
  
They had all received a sweater from Mrs. Weasley (including Kevin) and a fruitcake from hagrid. They didn't touch those. They had even received candy from Fred and George but were afraid to eat them thinking they had done something to it, which knowing them they probably did.  
  
They didn't do much that day but hang around the common room and visit Hagrid for afternoon tea. The Christmas feast was spectacular as always. All five of them retired to their beds; their minds still flowing with all of the excitement that took place that day.  
  
*  
  
It was the day before New Years and Michele, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in the great hall having breakfast. Ginny had gone to eat with her friends.  
  
"Here comes the mail," said Harry as owls flew in. a letter had just then landed in front of them.  
  
Michele picked it up opened it and gasped, "It's from Snuffles," she whispered.  
  
"I wonder how he's doing. We haven't heard from him-" said Ron  
  
"-in a very long while," finished Harry staring at Michele. "Read it," Michele cleared her throat and read the letter:  
  
"'Dear Harry and Michele,  
  
i know it's been a while but I've been on the move. There have been sightings of Voldemort over where I was. And ever since I've escaped with Buckbeak the search for me has gotten stronger everyday. So you can't be expecting allot of letters from me. Right now I'm hiding somewhere a good ways form where Voldemort and the ministry were last. It's been a month now since his last sighting and I'm hoping he doesn't try to come back to Hogwarts but if anything he's probabaly still looking for me. I have to go now, take care of you and say hi to Ron and Hermione. I doubt you'll have to because I know they're reading this anyways.  
  
---Sirius '  
  
"He was right about the last thing," said Ron  
  
"This was written almost three weeks ago, who knows what could've happened," said Michele still looking at the letter.  
  
"The search is getting stronger.... Of all the things, I wish they caught Peter Pettigrew" muttered Harry.  
  
"We can tell even he was worried," said Hermione. "Let's just hope he's okay."  
  
*  
  
Christmas vacation went by as quickly as it had come. Kevin returned the day before term started and he got the wind knocked out of him when Michele hugged him thanking him over and over for the gift. Kevin had blushed bright red. He thought she'd like it.  
  
School had started up again and homework and Quidditch practices were on once more. With all of the activity the worrying for Sirius was pushed out of heir minds...for now.  
  
They hadn't told Kevin or Ginny, they agreed they would tell when necessary. Not everyone would be to keen to know that a suppose murderer was the godfather to the famous Potters.  
  
The months flew by and it was now the middle of March and a Quidditch match was the upcoming Sunday. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw for the Quidditch house cup.  
  
The Sunday came morning came and Michele, Ron, Harry, Kevin and Ginny were in the great hall a good half-hour before game time. The whole Quidditch team was too excited to eat.  
  
"You're going to need your strength," said Hermione looking at everyone.  
  
"I think all of the excitement is our energy" said Fred staring at his breakfast but couldn't bring himself to take a bite.  
  
"Yeah," said Alicia pushing her plate away. Hermione gave up. She couldn't blame them she couldn't hardly eat herself!  
  
"Okay people," said George, a few minutes later; "it's game time."  
  
``` -  
  
-- --- ---- -----  
  
That's the end of the chappie! 


	12. The Final Quidditch Match

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- - -- Thanks Mellisa for your review! Actually, Michele isn't Harry's 'long-lost-sister', well not in this story. She's just his sister... this story was just an experiment, really, to see what it would be like if he did have a sibling. He is sorta lonely now since in the 'real' version he has no relatives but the Dursleys'... again. To tell you the truth I perfer him without having a sister, but like I said it was only an experiment story and my first. ;-) Thanks again for reviewing and liking my story, with the exception of Harry having a sister.  
  
P.S. Now about Fred and George... I dunno let's just say they came back to finish up school since they 'left' in their 7th year... (that was funny!) I'm still making adjustments so please look past my mistakes!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~The Final Quidditch Match~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Today is the final Quidditch match for the Quidditch house cup, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw!" yelled lee Jordan. Cheer could be heard from around the stadium. "Go! Go! Gryffindor! Go! Go! Gryffindor!" And "Let's go Ravenclaw, let's go!" *Clap, Clap*  
  
"Oh no," Harry whispered to Michele and Ron as they made their way to the field.  
  
"What?" asked Ron curious.  
  
"Cho."  
  
"What about her? You don't like her," said Ron in disbelief  
  
"I know I don't like her Ron..."  
  
"He's going against his ex-crush right?" asked Michele  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
"So?" interrupted Ron  
  
"Ron, he doesn't like to go hard on a girl, did you noticed in 3rd year?" Michele asked exasperated.  
  
"I did for your information. And he liked her then."  
  
"I'm still her you know," Harry said, "and I didn't like her *that* much then."  
  
"Mmm-hmmm," said Ron. "Well you don't like her now, because you go with *my* sister. So don't go easy on her."  
  
"I won't go to hard on her only because she's a girl.I would do the same to any other girl seeker." Harry said closing the subject.  
  
"Alright, let's play." said Michele as they all entered the field.  
  
*  
  
"Captains shake hands," said Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Ready to play?" Ryan whispered to Michele.  
  
"You bet," Michele whispered back grinning.  
  
"On my whistle. One. Two. Three-"  
  
"Gryffindor is in possession--chaser Alicia spinet goes for the goal.... She scores!" The Gryffindors cheered.  
  
"Chaser Ryan Bremmer has the Quaffle, he shoots...10 points to Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Very impressive!" Michele yelled to Ryan. He smiled, "I do my best!"  
  
"Chaser Michele potter has the Quaffle...she merely misses the bludger...she's going for the pots, chaser Bremmer right on her tail!"  
  
Michele looked behind her and sure enough Ryan was tailing her. She swerved to the left to try and lose him it worked but a few seconds later he was right behind her again.  
  
"I see you have the need for speed!" He yelled to her,  
  
"If that's what it takes to stay ahead, I guess I do!" She yelled back.  
  
They both shot pass the other Ravenclaw chaser towards the Ravenclaw end. Michele threw the Quaffle and made it pass the Ravenclaw keeper.  
  
"Another ten points to Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan yelled.  
  
"I have to say I'm quite impressed myself!" Ryan shouted to her.  
  
"Like you said, 'I do my best!'" she answered and they took off towards the other end of the field.  
  
"Who's that guy Michele's shouting too?" Kevin asked, curious.  
  
"Oh that's Ryan Bremmer, she met him from vacation, they're just friends," Ginny answered absent mindedly, keeping her attention on the game. Kevin felt a slight pang of jealousy.  
  
*What am I jealous about? They're only friends, we don't even go out, and I hardly like her anymore,* he argued to himself. He shook his head and turned is attention back unto the game.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile Harry had been keeping an eye on the snitch and trying to lose Cho Chang as well. Like before she followed him everywhere he went, every move and every turn she followed on. Harry, having enough of it sped towards the Ravenclaw posts at full speed fake-spotting the snitch. He knew she followed him and sped out of the way of the wall.  
  
Cho hurtled towards it but pulled away at the last second. Harry flew up into the air once more and waited. Cho had joined him a minute later, a few feet from his right. He turned his broom so that he was facing her left side; he stared at her for a moment before saying,  
  
"How's it going Cho?" Cho looked at him like he was crazy before answering,  
  
"Umm, fine I guess. You?"  
  
"Everything's peachy keen. I see you've been keeping up today."  
  
Cho broke into a smile; "Well I guess that tells you I've been practicing."  
  
Harry chuckled. "You're right. You have gotten better"  
  
Cho smiled, "Thanks, I guess...it feels weird having a conversation during a Quidditch match."  
  
*That's why I'm about to end it,* Harry thought. He saw the snitch hovering above the ground in the middle of the field.  
  
"What does Harry thinks he's doing?!" yelled Ginny. "This is NO time to have a conversation with her!"  
  
Hermione didn't say anything either. She was wondering the same thing. She looked up at Ron and he was staring at Harry too. He looked half-angry and half-confused.  
  
*What the hell is he doing? Talking to her during the game!* He thought to himself.  
  
"Well Cho it was nice talking to you, bye!" Harry said and he took off after the snitch.  
  
*  
  
Harry laughed to himself at the shocked look on Cho's face when he took off for the snitch. When he was about 5 ft from the ground he felt the round ball grasped into his hand and he pulled up. He landed smoothly and the Gryffindors began to cheer even louder.  
  
"The snitch is caught by the Gryffindor seeker, Harry Potter! Gryffindor wins!"  
  
"Nice job Harry!" said George coming up to him  
  
"Job well done," said Fred.  
  
Angelina and Alicia gave harry a kiss on the cheek. "Very good game!" Alicia said to him. Harry felt a punch on the arm and saw Ron by his side laughing,  
  
"Sneaky trick," he whispered to him.  
  
Harry grinned; "I didn't go to hard on her now did I?" Even he began to chuckle.  
  
Ginny came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "for a moment there I thought you were enjoying that talk with *her* up there," she said making a face.  
  
"Ginny you know I would never do that." Harry said innocently.  
  
"Good." she said and she got on her toes and kissed him.  
  
Ron turned away not wanting to see that. Hermione approach them. She looked at Harry with a disapproving look but smiled at Ron and hugged him.  
  
"You're good competition," Ryan remarked to Michele. They were standing away from the crowd but were watching everyone.  
  
"I guess you're o-kay," Michele said dragging the word out.  
  
"Okay is all I get?" he asked smirking.  
  
"Well I guess 'good' would sound appropriate." she said laughing.  
  
"I guess that will do," he replied, faking a sigh. "See you later."  
  
"Bye," and with that he went over to the rest of his team.  
  
*  
  
Kevin went looking for Michele and he found her talking to the Ravenclaw chaser, Ryan. He then felt that strange streak of what he denied as jealousy, when he saw them laughing.  
  
*What am I so worked up about? She can have other friends who are guys, just like I'm friends with Hermione and Ginny and besides we're not even going out!* he thought.  
  
He saw Ryan leave and Michele spotted him and made her way over.  
  
"Hi Kevin," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey. Nice game," he answered flashing her a grin.  
  
Michele felt her knees buckle, but she stood her ground. "Thanks did you see what Harry did up there?"  
  
They began to chatter about the game until Fred and George began to shout, "Party at Gryffindor tower!" The Gryffindors followed them to what promised to be a great party.  
  
*  
  
The party lasted until early that Monday morning. Fred and George got food from the kitchens and they all partied. Everyone had a great time. When Monday actually came everyone was still in bed sleeping in. it wasn't until almost class time when people began to clamber down the stairs.  
  
"Morning," yawned Michele as she sat by hermione in the great hall.  
  
"Morning," chorused Harry, hermione, and Kevin. Ginny was off somewhere and Ron was still upstairs.  
  
"I see you've decided to finally wake up," Kevin said giving her a goblet of orange juice.  
  
"Hey, that party wiped me out, I'm surprised I'm even awake right now." she said resting her chin in her hands.  
  
"Ron better get down soon, he'll be late for our first class of the day," said Hermione  
  
"We have a good 35min before class, he'll be down soon, just excuse the messed up hair." Harry said beginning to chuckle. He then had to dodge a crossant.  
  
Owls then began to fly in through the windows carrying Monday's mail. An owl dropped the latest issue of the Daily Prophet in front of Michele.  
  
"Let's see what's in here for today," she said unrolling it. She began reading and her face went pale, her eyes bigger, and she let out a small gasp. She blinked her eyes but the words were still there.  
  
*  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Cliffy! 


	13. The Trial

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones -  
  
-  
  
(A/n) Hello all! Thanks for your reviews!  
  
-  
  
Chapter 13  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~The Trial~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The paper read,  
  
Today was a glorious day for the ministry. Cornelius fudge and his employees finally caught the one person they have been searching for years, --Sirius Black. The murderer who killed James and Lily potter is currently held securely in Azkaban. A few years past did he try to kill Harry and Michele Hotter and their friend, Ronald Weasley. He will be given a fair trial and if found guilty---which is likely--he will receive the dementor's kiss the following day at sunset. The trial is one the 30th of April.  
  
Michele felt tears come down her face and anger build up inside her.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hermione. Michele didn't answer. Hermione took the paper and began to read, "oh my goodness no" she whispered. She looked at Michele; "I'm so sorry"  
  
"What does it say?" asked Harry. He didn't want to know but he had to. Hermione slowly gave him the article. Harry read it and when he finished he looked like he'd just received the dementor's kiss. "This can't be happening" he said running his hands through his hair. "It just can't"  
  
Kevin leaned over to read the paper too."Okay I'm confused. I don't see why everyone is so upset about this.... I mean the man is a murderer as far as I can tell and he tried to kill you both.... Ron also...shouldn't you be glad he's been caught?" He asked looking at them all.  
  
This made Michele cry even harder. She got up and ran out of the Great Hall  
  
*  
  
Ron had gotten a late start that morning.  
  
"Why didn't the others wake me up?" He muttered to himself as he hurried out of the common room into the corridors that led to the Great Hall. He had just entered the Entrance Hall when he saw Michele run out of the Great Hall. She was crying.  
  
"Whoa! What's the matter?" He asked holding her back by her shoulders.  
  
Michele was now crying harder then ever, "they.... Got him" she said through sobs.  
  
"Who?" he asked confused.  
  
"S-Sirius!" she said and she put her head on his shoulder and cried.  
  
Ron felt his face go white. "Oh god, Michele I'm so sorry," he gave her a hug trying to calm her down.  
  
"They're going to give him a trial right?"  
  
"30th of April. They say he's likely to be found guilty and he'll be given the dementor's kiss the next day at sunset" she answered lifting her head. She still had tears coming down her face. "We've got to do something."  
  
"I know, I know," Ron said but in his mind he didn't know what could be done.  
  
A few minutes later they saw Harry, hermione, and Kevin come out into the entrance hall. Kevin looked confused while hermione looked as pale as Ron did. Harry looked like he wasn't breathing.  
  
"We've got to go to Dumbledore," he said  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Michele nodded.  
  
"But how do we get there?" asked Ron  
  
"Follow us," Michele said and she and Harry led the way. Kevin followed not knowing what was going on but was soon to find out.  
  
"Oh man I don't know the password," Harry groaned when the stood in front of the gargoyle statue. "Let's see.... Um, Cockroach Clusters?" The statue didn't move.  
  
"Fizzing Whizzbes?" tried Hermione.  
  
"Licorice Wand?" said Ron  
  
"Droobles Best blowing gum?" Kevin tried feeling weird.  
  
"Um, err--vanilla.... Lemon Drops!" guessed Michele. The gargoyle leapt aside.  
  
" I guess you learn something everyday" said Ron in awe.  
  
"Vanilla Lemon Drops?" asked Harry chuckling. "They don't sound too tasty,"  
  
"It worked didn't it?" Michele said with a grin as they got unto the moving staircase.  
  
They hurried in to Dumbledore's office and found him sitting at his desk with the Daily prophet lying in front of him.  
  
"I see you've already read today's paper" he said looking up at Michele and Harry.  
  
"Professor, there's got to be something we can do" Michele said pleadingly.  
  
"Ah, yes there is something you can do that could help him, you could testify and tell everyone the truth. But you have to receive a recommendation from the court judge."  
  
"How can we get one?" Harry asked.  
  
"You just can't get one, they have to send it to you on their decision" hermione said.  
  
"Correct Ms. Granger," said Dumbledore, "I see we have another person in on our secret" he added looking at Kevin.  
  
"What secret?" Kevin asked utterly confused.  
  
"Professor he doesn't know anything yet." Ron explained.  
  
"I see...well, Mr.. McBonett, Sirius black is the godfather to Mr.. and Ms. Potter" Dumbledore said simply.  
  
Kevin stared at him than at Michele and Harry, opened-mouthed."Are you serious?" he asked  
  
Harry and Michele nodded. "We were just as shocked as you are" said Harry.  
  
"Even we couldn't believe it," Hermione said. Ron nodded his head, agreeing with her.  
  
"You see Mr.. McBonett, Sirius black didn't kill lily and James potter. Peter pettigrew--one of James good friends--betrayed them all. Sirius didn't try to kill Harry, Michele, or Ron in their 3rd year. Peter framed Sirius at the scene of the crime 16 years ago. Sirius had come to Hogwarts to find pettigrew who was disguised as a pet of Mr.. Weasley. He escaped when they were bringing him back to the castle by this time Michele, Harry, hermione, and Ron had been told what happened and found out the truth. He probably went back to Voldemort  
  
"He did professor" Michele said reminding him of 2 years past.  
  
"Oh yes he did go back didn't he? 2 years ago at the Triwizard Tournament, Voldemort had made the Triwizard Cup into a port key and it took Michele, Harry and a Hufflepuff student, cedric Diggory to him. Pettigrew brought Voldemort back to his own body and Voldemort reunited with his supporters. Cedric was killed; of course you probably already know that. Word travels fast in the wizarding world"  
  
Kevin nodded. He already knew everything about cedric dying.  
  
"I think that covers just about everything," Dumbledore said," I'll give you all an excuse for being late for class."  
  
Before walking out the door Ron asked, "Professor, why vanilla lemon drops?"  
  
They saw a humorous smile creep unto Dumbledore's' face from underneath his white beard. "Like you said Mr. Weasley, 'you learn something new everyday.'"  
  
*  
  
A couple of days later an important looking owl had dropped an envelope addressed to Harry and Michele in the common room. It read,  
  
Dear Mr. H and Ms. M Potter,  
  
the court is asking you to testify against Sirius black on the 30th of April at the wizarding court. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger may come for they are involved in this matter. Thank you for your time.  
  
Secretary of court,  
  
Naomi Walker  
  
"We are so testifying," said Michele folding up the letter.  
  
"Got that right." said Ron.  
  
"I'm coming too." said Kevin  
  
"Going where?" asked Ginny as she came to sit on Harry's lap. They all exchanged looks before Kevin answered, "Court"  
  
"Why?" She asked with concern on her face.  
  
"Ginny," said Harry, "there's something we need to fill you in on."  
  
*  
  
"This is bad testifying against your godfather," Ginny whispered after they explained everything to her.  
  
"We've got to come up with something," said Harry. "If only we had pettigrew"  
  
"Hey do you think it's possible for him to come and eavesdrop in rat form?" said Hermione  
  
"Good thinking," Ron said giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah she might be on to something," said Michele feeling better than she had been in days. "We have to keep an eye out for him. I have a feeling Voldemort will send him"  
  
"I'll take care of looking while you all testify," Kevin said  
  
"Me too!" Piped Ginny  
  
"We'll all be looking out," said Hermione  
  
"I'll ask mum if you all can stay at our house, since it's all the way in London and it's during spring break," said Ron.  
  
"Alright," said Harry, "now we're getting somewhere. All we need is a final plan."  
  
*  
  
Miles and miles away in an abandoned cottage outside a village near a hill, one could hear voices from behind the closed door. The voices seemed to be planning something.  
  
"I see Sirius black is to have a trail," said a voice. It sounded cold and unpleasant."  
  
"Yes, master," another voice said. The person sounded quite scared, his voice trembled.  
  
"Worm tail, I will be sending you to the trial. You are to stay in the form of a rat...no that won't do. I will give you the power to change into a different animal" the cold voice said.  
  
"Thank you master...thank you,"  
  
"I'm not doing this for you, fool. Just in case you're seen, no one would think it's you. You've got a new hand so that will take care of the missing finger part. I don't want to be disappointed Wormtail; you know the consequences-"  
  
"-Yes master I do. There won't be a mess up," Wormtail said.  
  
The cold voice let out a soft, cold laugh that sent chills up your spine. "I highly doubt that Wormtail, I highly doubt it,"  
  
With a flick of his wand a sparkle of dust floated over to the hunched figure of Wormtail and fell on him. "Now go and don't make me disappointed. Remember that."  
  
"Yes master," and with that, Wormtail disappeared.  
  
*  
  
Spring break came and the gang had all gone to the Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was feeling sorry for Michele and Harry knowing that Sirius was their godfather, doing this will be hard. Mr. Weasley will be in the jury, he didn't know about Sirius being their godfather.  
  
Late that night Michele had snuck outside. She couldn't go to sleep even thought she was tired. After a half-hour of sitting in the grass, wearing a faded pair of jeans with her nightgown, someone said, "What are you doing out here?" It was Kevin.  
  
"Couldn't sleep" she said letting out a yawn. She saw that he threw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. he sat down beside her.  
  
"Look like you could use some sleep," he said, "get ready for tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah I know," she said laying her head on his shoulder, she was beginning to feel a bit sleepy, "I hope we have....a...chance..." Before she knew it she fell asleep.  
  
Kevin chuckled to himself. He slowly stood, and then he picked her up and carried her back to the burrow and up to Ginny's room. The other girls were sleeping so he gently laid her on her bed, covered her up in a blanket, and for a minute he knelt down and stared at her sleep without a care in the world. He kissed her forehead, got up and left.  
  
Michele turned over in her sleep and smiled.  
  
*  
  
The day of the trial came and everyone was hurrying, getting ready to leave.  
  
"Come on everyone, let's go!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Everyone came rushing down the stairs.  
  
"Take your share of Floo powder," she said passing the pot. Mr.. Weasley had left earlier because of the jury duty.  
  
"Go in pairs, go on!" She said. Fred and George went first, then Harry and Ginny, hermione and Ron, Michele and Kevin, and Mrs.. Weasley.  
  
They all entered into a lobby with people hurrying to get inside the courtroom. Reporters were all there. "Harry and Michele Potter! Can you answer a few questions?" A reporter asked rushing up to them. Another came to hermione and Ron. They both had a floating pen and parchment, just like Rita Skeeter.  
  
"Move out of the way. They're not 'ere to answer any of your questions," a voice said.  
  
"Hagrid!" they all said gratefully.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Jury," he said. he took them into the court room, cameras flashing as they walked in.  
  
"Good luck" said Kevin as he, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and the twins took a row behind them.  
  
"Look! It's Percy, Charlie, and Bill!" Ron whispered. and there they were sitting in the jury with Hagrid and Mr. Weasley.  
  
"All rise," said an old wizard, as the judge entered the room.  
  
"Court now in secession." said the judge  
  
Sirius then entered the room held by two dementor's. Harry and Michele fought the cold feeling they always got. Sirius looked very pale and like he hadn't eaten in a while. He gave them a weak smile and he sat down.  
  
"Sirius black you have been charged of murder of 13 innocents and the murder of James and lily potter. We have some people here to testify against you and if proven guilty, you know what happens." The judge said.  
  
"Harry Potter please come to the stand," the old wizard said.  
  
Harry went up. A low murmur set in the court.  
  
"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me, God?"  
  
"Yes" said Harry firmly  
  
"Mr. Potter, is it true that Sirius black tried to kill you 3 years past?"  
  
"No."  
  
Another wave of whispers went through the crowd.  
  
"Did he hold you hostage?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I bet he lies!" said a man in the crowd.  
  
"He does not!" Michele shouted standing up to look at him.  
  
"Order!" Yelled the judge. "Mr. Potter is you telling the truth?"  
  
"Yes!" Harry said. "I'll take a truth potion!"  
  
"Alright," said the same man from before, "let him take it, the others too."  
  
"Fine," Harry, Michele, Ron and hermione said, "we'll take it!"  
  
A few minutes later a witch brought the vile to Harry. Harry drunk it, then his head dropped. The potion had taken affect.  
  
"Mr. Potter, did Sirius black try to kill you three years past?" The old wizard asked again.  
  
"No. He tried to kill Peter Pettigrew"  
  
The whispering grew louder.  
  
"Pettigrew is dead, Mr. Potter,"  
  
"No he isn't. In our 3rd year we caught pettigrew, he was an illegal Animagi---a rat, he escaped from us. He went back to Voldemort."  
  
The crowd shivered at the name.  
  
"Who's us?"  
  
"Michele, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, and myself."  
  
"Remus Lupin?"  
  
"Yes," Harry then snapped back to his regular self.  
  
"You may go back to your seat Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley please come to the stand."  
  
*  
  
Ron swore to oath and he took the truth potion.  
  
"Mr. Weasley did Sirius black try to kill you?"  
  
"Like Harry said he didn't, he was trying to get peter pettigrew, who was my pet rat. But I didn't know that yet"  
  
"When did you find out?"  
  
"When Remus Lupin forced him to take true form. Pettigrew confessed about killing those innocents, and the potters. He betrayed them all. He set Sirius black up. Sirius didn't do it."  
  
Now the whole court was dead silent, people couldn't believe what they were hearing. Even the judge was speechless.  
  
"You may go sit down Mr. Weasley. Ms. Granger please come up." The old wizard said, running his hands through his graying hair.  
  
*  
  
"Ms granger do you believe what Mr. Weasley said about Pettigrew?"  
  
"Every word,"  
  
"How did you find all of this out?"  
  
"Remus Lupin and Sirius told us,"  
  
"And you believe the words of a murderer?"  
  
"He's not a murderer, and yes I believe him"  
  
"Tell us, what did they say?"  
  
Hermione then told the court everything. About how Sirius told the potters to let pettigrew be their secret keeper instead of them. How Sirius figured out too late that pettigrew would betray them all; how pettigrew set Sirius up after Sirius tracked him down and fleeing from the crime and leaving Sirius to blame.  
  
Harry and the others were washed in worry. Hermione just told the court just about everything, but would they believe? Hermione snapped back to her regular self and was told to go sit back down to her seat in the front row.  
  
Harry looked over at the jury and he saw Hagrid, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Mr. Weasley staring at them. Their jaws dropped. Now it was Michele's turn.  
  
*  
  
Michele had noticed a cute little cat sitting on the windowsill.  
  
'Aw' she thought admiring its orange, fluffy fur.  
  
She swore to oath and was waiting for her potion. She sat there looking at the cat and it's watery eyes.  
  
Those eyes look familiar.... "Pettigrew," she whispered.  
  
Harry saw Michele staring at the cat on the windowsill.  
  
"What is she staring at?" Whispered Ron.  
  
"That cat," Harry answered. They both caught Michele's eyes and she mouthed, "Pettigrew" their eyes got big.  
  
"She thinks that cat's Pettigrew!" Ron whispered to Hermione and Kevin.  
  
"Wait those eyes.... It is him!" said Hermione.  
  
They looked at Michele again, "Get him!" She mouthed. They pulled out their wands.  
  
"What are you doing?" A voice whispered. Dumbledore was now standing behind them.  
  
"Nice of you to join us," said Mrs. Weasley, but she was staring at the other four.  
  
"We're going to get that cat," Harry hissed angrily.  
  
The cat suddenly hopped up.  
  
"He's going to get away!" Michele yelled loudly, shocking the whole court. She pulled out her wand.  
  
"Now!" Harry yelled.  
  
"STUPEFY!"  
  
Five shots of red light hit the cat and it fell to the ground.  
  
*  
  
Before the judge could say anything all five of them and Dumbledore too, hurried outside. Michele angrily grabbed the cat by the tail and picked it up.  
  
"How do you know it's him?" asked Kevin.  
  
"His eyes," Hermione and Michele answered at the same time.  
  
"I see you noticed too." Michele said with a laugh.  
  
"You all need to come back in." the security wizard said. When they all entered people were turned in their seat talking loudly.  
  
"Order!" Shouted the judge.  
  
The talking died down.  
  
"What is that cat doing in my court?"  
  
"Your honor, is no ordinary cat. This is Peter Pettigrew." Michele said proudly standing before the court.  
  
"An Anamigus" said a male voice.  
  
There at the door stood Remus Lupin.  
  
*  
  
Remus!" Sirius croaked.  
  
"Yes it's me Sirius," Lupin said. "I see peter is now a cat. Voldemort's work perhaps?"  
  
"Remus Lupin, we've been told some interesting stuff" said the judge.  
  
"It's all true your honor." said Lupin "if you have doubts let peter explain." He whispered a spell and two flashes later of blue light later stood peter pettigrew.  
  
"We meet once again Peter," said Lupin softly.  
  
"Remus," peter said hoarsely.  
  
"Tell them the truth Peter," Lupin said, his wand still pointed at him.  
  
"Pettigrew, take this truth potion. Now." Ordered the judge. They forced it in Peter's mouth and once again the old wizard spoke.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew tell everyone the truth, did you kill the potters by letting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named know where they were, that you were their secret keeper?"  
  
Gasps were heard as Pettigrew answered, "Yes I did."  
  
"Y-you did?" The old wizard said, shocked. "But Sirius was at the scene of the crime. He killed you"  
  
"He didn't do anything." Pettigrew said acidly. "The fool made the Potters make me their secret keeper and I told my master and he went to their house and killed them. But, as you all know he wasn't able to kill their babies. He fled, that night. Sirius tracked me down, but while he was talking I took my wand, blew up the street, then transformed into a rat going down the sewer. I cut off my own finger faking my own death. I heard Sirius laughing hysterically. He knew what I did. He just couldn't believe that me, little Peter, who tagged along behind famous James poter and his friends Sirius black and Remus Lupin, could do such a thing. The guy wasn't crazy like you all thought he was. He was perfectly sane. How do you think he escaped from Azkaban?"  
  
Peter suddenly returned to normal and he stared at everyone in worry.  
  
" Well peter you've just confessed that you're the guilty one, but black tell us how did you escaped from Azkaban?" The old wizard asked turning to Sirius.  
  
"I kept my sanity. I was able to get a hold of an issues of the daily prophet and I saw the picture of the Weasley family and I saw peter on Ron's shoulder. I found out that he was going to Hogwarts with his three brothers and sister. One day my chance came, I transformed into my dog form and slipped through the bars, since I was skinny I was able to manage it. I went to Hogwarts. I had to find peter and get rid of him before he was able to tell Voldemort exactly how to get in and kill Harry and Michele."  
  
"So this means you're an illegal Snamagi?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
" I'll explain from here" said Lupin, "You see Sirius, James, and Peter are all illegal Anamagi. When I was in my first year I got bit by a werewolf and ever since then did they began to study the formation of Anamagi. I had to go to a secret place, which was the shrieking shack and go through my transformation on the full moon. They figured it out and decided to keep me company by changing into animals. Dumbledore spread the rumors about the shrieking shack. It was never haunted; the screams were from me."  
  
Reporter were writing furiously.  
  
"Well I won't do anything about illegal An magi on this case but register, all right?" The judge said, Harry could tell this was a very shocking case. "Peter Pettigrew you are charged of murder and will spend a lifetime in Azkaban, solitary confinement. Sirius black is innocent, case dismissed."  
  
"Yes!" Michele said. She ran up to Sirius and gave him a hug.  
  
"I'm so proud of you." He said to her. "And you too," he said to Harry as he came and gave him a hug also.  
  
"Thank you," Sirius said to hermione and Ron.  
  
"Anytime," Hermione said blushing.  
  
"May I ask a question?" The judge said to Harry, Michele, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why were you all on friendly bases; you were calling him by 'Sirius' like you knew him as a friend.  
  
"Well Sirius is his name isn't it?" Michele said.  
  
"And he is sort of like a friendH" Harry said slowly.  
  
"What do you mean by sort-of?" asked a reporter.  
  
"He's our godfather." Michele said with a smile.  
  
"He's WHAT?!?!"  
  
They turned around and saw Percy, Bill, Charlie, Hagrid, Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George.  
  
"I am," said Sirius. "James and Lily made me the godfather of Michele and Harry after they were born."  
  
"Molly did you know?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Yes Authur, i did" she said. "I found out in their fourth year."  
  
Mr. Weasley just stared at her.  
  
"So I guess you four knew about it too eh?" Bill said to Kevin, Ginny, Ron, and hermione. They nodded.  
  
"Let's go home," said Charlie.  
  
Ron tried hard not to laugh at Percy; his expression was just too much.  
  
*  
  
"This was an interesting break," said Kevin that evening. He was sprawled on the grass. It was the last night until they had to return to Hogwarts.  
  
"Yup," Michele agreed, she Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were sitting in the grass also admiring the stars.  
  
Sirius had gone to stay with Lupin. After school was over for the year, Harry and Michele were going to go live with him. They introduced him to Kevin and he seemed to like him. ("You must be the famous Kevin they've told me about") before leaving the court Hagrid had grabbed him into a bear hug, apologizing over and over for thinking he betrayed them all. Unfortunately they weren't able to find Voldemort where peter said he was last.  
  
"I'm retiring for the night," Harry said he got up and left Ginny right beside him. Ron and hermione followed suit leaving Michele and Kevin by themselves. Kevin looked over at Michele and she looked deep in thought.  
  
"What are you thinking?" He asked.  
  
Michele sighed and lay down into the grass, "Not much really, I'm just happy Sirius is free and pettigrew caught. But I'm not happy that Voldemort still wasn't captured when is it all going to end?"  
  
"I don't know" Kevin said wondering the same thing. "Don't you ever wish that...that-"  
  
"My parents were still alive?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"All that time...but at least I have Sirius, he's better that the Dursley's" she said with a laugh. Kevin smiled.  
  
"Let's go. We need to get up real early tomorrow"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
They walked back to the burrow and up the staircase to their rooms.  
  
"Night," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Night," and they both disappeared into their own room.  
  
*  
  
The following morning everyone woke up bright and early and got ready to head to king's cross. They had a late start, even if it early. So everyone was rushing about the house.  
  
A quarter after ten they were all into taxis with their trunks. Fifteen minutes to eleven they all hurried and got their trolleys and went through the barrier in 3's.  
  
"Hurry!" Harry called.  
  
Luckily the six of them grapped an empty compartment. they all settled into their seats and train set off for Hogwarts.  
  
*  
  
"It's good to be back," said Ron as they entered the great hall.  
  
The bewitched ceiling showed a cloudless sky. That night everyone went to their dorm rooms, their stomachs full.  
  
*  
  
"Why us?" Harry moaned after McGonagall announced at breakfast the next day that exams would be starting in 3 weeks.  
  
"This is great! I've been studying really hard. They say the Owl's are supposed to be harder this year."  
  
"Ron stared at her, "Of course they're going to be harder 'Mione!"  
  
"I don't see how you can study 2 months ahead of time." Michele said shaking his her head.  
  
"I'll take that as a complement,"  
  
"We're going to need to do some serious cramming," said Harry.  
  
"Especially for potions, I swear, Snape will try to flunk us all." Kevin said.  
  
"No kidding," Ginny replied.  
  
*  
  
An owl flew down and dropped a letter in front of Kevin.  
  
"It's from mum," he said opening it. He was quiet for a few moments then he spoke, "she wants to know if you all would like to go with us to a wizarding resort on the island of Fiji."  
  
"Where's that at?" Michele asked.  
  
"Somewhere in the area of Micronesia, east of here" hermione said matter-of- factly. "I'll go,"  
  
"Us too" said Harry. Michele nodded.  
  
"Ill ask my mum but I'm sure it'll be all right." Ron said smiling, glad that Hermione was going.  
  
"Alright I'm going to the Owlery and send back an answer. Bye." Kevin got up and left.  
  
*  
  
Kevin's mother had been glad to find out that the others were going. Sirius had said that it was all right for harry and Michele to go. He was now their legal guardian.  
  
They would be leaving in the middle of July, giving everyone time to go back home. During that time Michele and Harry would be moving their things into Sirius new house.  
  
Exams had gone as fast as they had come. They all received decent grades, hermione being at the top, of course.  
  
"It's all over!" Michele said happily as they all went outside with other happy classmates. "No more cramming our heads with spells"  
  
"No more sitting in classes stressed out." said Kevin.  
  
"And no more Snape breathing down your neck." said Ginny.  
  
"Here here!" said Harry and Ron.  
  
"Well, I think that went very well." Hermione said.  
  
"For you," said Harry, "you didn't have Snape looking right over your shoulder, saying 'hmmm' every other answer wanting you to think it was wrong. I'm surprised I even passed..."  
  
*  
  
The rest of the school year went by and the day had come for them to head home. They enjoyed their feast and all six of them stayed up late that night.  
  
Morning came and everyone made their way to the Hogwarts express with their trunks. They spent their hours playing games and chattering about the upcoming summer.  
  
When the ride was over they filed out of the train.  
  
"Kevin! Hello dear, how was you year?" said a woman with blonde hair, aqua eyes, and a slim figure. She walked up to Kevin and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hi mum," Kevin said blushing.  
  
"So you all must be his friends." Mrs.. McBonett said to the other five. They all nodded and introduced themselves.  
  
She was shocked to know that Kevin had met 'the' Michele and Harry potter and was glad they were to join them on their trip.  
  
They all said their goodbyes and they all went with their parents; Harry and Michele going with Sirius; excited about what will happen in a few weeks' time.  
  
*  
  
"C'mon Michele!" Harry said knocking on her door. "It's almost time to go!"  
  
"Hold on!" Michele yelled, annoyed at his impatience.  
  
"I would hold on if you would just hurry up!"  
  
For the past few weeks, they had been staying in Sirius' new house.  
  
"Happy?" Michele said opening the door. she was wearing her jean-pedal pushers and a yellow tank top.  
  
"What's all that ruckus about?" asked Sirius from down stairs. He was carrying two suitcases.  
  
"Nothing," sighed Michele, "Harry's being an impatient little baby."  
  
"At least I don't spend 'hours' in 'my' room just to put on an outfit." Harry drawled as they came down the stairs the help.  
  
"Well, I don't just throw on something that looks clean." She said. "I like to take my time."  
  
"Oh you're taking time all right." Harry said shaking his head. "I wonder how Ron's doing..."  
  
*  
  
Ron was having just of a hard time as Harry. Ginny was in her room getting ready.  
  
"Ginny! Move it!" He yelled to her through the door.  
  
"Ron couldn't you wait a few minutes?" She yelled from inside.  
  
"Urg!" He said. He wished she'd hurry up. He couldn't wait to see everyone.  
  
"Done." She said coming out.  
  
"Finally."  
  
"Why are you in such a rush? Can't wait to see someone...named hermione perhaps?" She took off down the stairs, Ron behind her.  
  
Ginny squealed as they raced about the kitchen.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
They froze in their places and turned and saw Mrs. Weasley; her hands on her hips.  
  
"I want you both to finish packing and put your suitcases in the car your father rented. Go on!"  
  
Ginny and Ron went back upstairs under the stern look of their mother.  
  
*  
  
Hermione was brushing her hair in her room, excited about seeing her friends again. She decided on wearing her shorts and her favorite purple tank top. She found out that in Fiji it was suppose to be really warm. She had just finished packing when her mom called.  
  
"Hermione are you ready dear?"  
  
"Yeah mum," Hermione called and she closed her suitcase and carried it downstairs. From there her father took it and went out to the car.  
  
"Ready," he said a few minutes later.  
  
"Alright." Hermione said making sure she didn't forget anything. When she was done all three of them got into the car and set off to the airport.  
  
*  
  
"Kevin comes on we better hurry up and get to the airport!" Kevin's mother called.  
  
"Coming!" He called back rushing down the stairs.  
  
"Your father already left to settle the arrangements."  
  
"Okay. I'm all set." Kevin said. He had out on a t-shirt and knee-length shorts.  
  
"You sure now? Got everything?"  
  
"Yes mother." Kevin said going out the door.  
  
"Now the girls will have their own place." Mrs.. McBonett said as they were driving to the London airport.  
  
"Yes, mum," Kevin said slightly blushing.  
  
"You won't be sneaking in to see them or anything like that-"  
  
"Mother!" Kevin said. Red as a tomato. "Please, just drive!"  
  
"Alright, all right." She said with a smile on her lips.  
  
And the subject was dropped.  
  
*  
  
They arrived at the airport around 10:00 a.m.; a whole 2 hours before take off. Not very long did everyone begin to arrive. They all hugged-well the girls did, and Michele hugged him along with hermione and Ginny-and the adults chatted until it was time to go.  
  
Kevin thought Michele didn't look so bad in her Muggle-clothing as she hugged him hello. Michele had surveyed him without him knowing and thought he looked pretty good.  
  
"But he always does," she said to herself without thinking. Then she gasped and covered her mouth.  
  
"Now behave yourselves."said Mrs.. Weasley.  
  
"Have fun."said Mrs.. Granger hugging Hermione. Mr.. Granger was looking at Ron. He had seen hermione hug him and give him a quick kiss earlier.  
  
"Don't worry dad, nothing going to happen. We have different rooms." said hermione.  
  
She saw him breathe out of relief and say, "okay. Be good." And he gave her a hug also.  
  
"Bye Sirius!" Harry and Michele called waving. Then they all disappeared past the door that led to the plane.  
  
*  
  
"Whoa," said Ron as he sat down next to Hermione in 1st class. It was his first time on a plane (naturally) and he was staring out the window as the plane took off.  
  
The trip took 14 hours and they arrived at the Hawaiian airport and were to transport to a wizarding plane.  
  
"Follow us everyone," Mr.. Mcbonet said having joined them on the plane.  
  
"Where are we going?" Michele whispered to Kevin.  
  
"To the plane I guess," he said but his parents were leading them towards a wall; then it dawned on him.  
  
"It's like getting on the Hogwarts express!" he said to her.  
  
"You're right!" She said.  
  
"Now go through in two's," Mrs.. McBonett said.  
  
They went through and they saw a sign:  
  
'WELCOME TO THE WIZARDING AIRLINES ' then, 'flight to the wizarding resort in Fiji will take off in 20 minutes.'  
  
"This is our plane," Mr.. McBonett said. They gave in their tickets and went inside.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
That's the end of the chappie! Please Review! 


	14. Vacation

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones -  
  
-  
  
(A/n) Sorry it took me so bloody long to update. School's starting and I haven't been to type up this chappie. Well I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Anyssa~ Hey! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 14  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~Vacation~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Thank goodness we're finally here," said Hermione an hour later. They exited the airport and took two wizarding taxis with their luggage to the resort.  
  
"It's beautiful," Ginny said as they stepped out of the car in front of the building.  
  
"Sure is," Harry said as he, Ron, and Kevin came up from behind them.  
  
"Welcome to the [I]Fijian Wizarding Resort.[/I] The perfect get-away vacation." A man said appearing in front of them. "Group name please."  
  
"McBonett," said Kevin's father.  
  
"Ah yes," said the man leading them through the tall silver gates. "This way,"  
  
They followed and he led them to the first hut-looking house "You three girls can stay here. You'll see that your things are already inside. You boys will be right next to them and the adults will be right at the suite right over there, a ways down. If you need any service wave your wand and say 'Necessita' and a hologram will appear assist you. Any questions?"  
  
"No," they all said.  
  
The man disappeared and they all separated to their own huts.  
  
~~~  
  
"Beautiful!" Michele squealed once they stepped into their room. Their was a small fountain right outside and painted pictures hung on the wall. A small bridge connected the boys' hut with the girls'. Inside there was a refrigerator and a small bar with contents in it's cabinets.  
  
"Cocco? They expect us to make hot chocolate in 'this' heat?" Michele said curiously.  
  
"That's what these are for," Hermione said holding her wand. "We should invite the boys over sometimes, maybe even have cookies too..."  
  
A tropical flew in. A note was attached to it's leg:  
  
*Meet us at the beach in a half hour.*  
  
"Shall we go?" asked Ginny with a grin.  
  
"Sure," said Michele, smiling too.  
  
*Okay, we'll meet you there.*  
  
She attached the note to the bird and it flew to the hut next door.  
  
*  
  
The boys had already taken in the wonders of their hut and were unpacking when Ron suggested that they all go to the beach. He sent a tropical bird with the suggestion and the girls agreed to go. They quickly changed into their swimming trunks and threw on a shirt and were out the door.  
  
A half hour past and the girls were nowhere to be seen. The boys went into the water without them and after another half hour they came out to dry themselves by lying in the sun. They had their eyes closed when they felt someone standing above them.  
  
"You're blocking the sunlight," Kevin said opening his eyes. They then got huge when he got a good look at who was looking down at him. He sat up and saw Michele wearing a blue two-piece with here hair pulled back, shinier then ever.  
  
Ron was staring as Hermione laid beside him with her shades on in her black one piece; getting ready to get a tan.  
  
Harry thought that if his eyes got any bigger they would fall out and roll in the sand as he looked at Ginny in her hot-red two-piece. Kevin watched Michele sit down giggling at the look on his face.  
  
He then stopped when someone called, "Kevin McBonett!"  
  
They all turned and a few feet away behind them stood a girl with long brown hair, blue eyes, slim, and was wearing a tropical one piece with a skirt to match. Beside her stood a boy who looked about the same age as all of them--including the girl. He was wearing his swimming trunks with a t- shirt and his eyes were hazel and his hair also brown.  
  
On his back was a little boy who looked no older then seven years, with a dark blonde hair color and green eyes. "Kevin!" He cried, hopping off the older guys back. He ran over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hey Matt!" Kevin said rustling the boy's hair. He stood up. "Morgan? Josh? What are you doing here?" He said addressing the boy and girl.  
  
"Same thing we should be asking you!" The girl named Morgan said coming up and also giving him a hug. Michele felt a swift wave of jealousy in her stomach.  
  
"How've been? It's been weird without you." said Josh.  
  
"I know but I'm doing fine. These are my friends: Ron Weasley, his sister, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Michele Potter, and Harry Potter. You guys these are my two best friends from my old school: Morgan Lynch and Joshua Davidson and these is his cousin Matthew Bradstone."  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Morgan said.  
  
Josh stared, "Wow! Harry and Michele Potter, right here up close." He turned to Michele.  
  
"Hi," She said holding out her hand. He didn't take it but he got down on one knee and said, "Marry me?"  
  
They all began to laugh.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Morgan, I noticed you don't have your glasses," said Kevin. At this time they had gone to the inside pool.  
  
"Got rid of them, I don't need them much anymore. I wear contacts now," Morgan replied.  
  
"Contacts?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"I'll explain it all to you later Gin," Harry said.  
  
"Oh yeah... Guess who's coming to Hogwarts this year?" Josh said Kevin.  
  
"No way! That's great!" Kevin said happily.  
  
"Hey. now you get to meet the horrid Professor Snape," Michele said.  
  
"That would be an honor," Josh joked. Michele laughed.  
  
"It won't be when you see him up close, the mean, greasy-haired --" She stopped when she and everyone else heard a splash. They looked over and saw Hermione laughing by the edge of the pool. Ron floated up to the top. He stared at her.  
  
"Aren't you going to pull me in?" She asked helplessly.  
  
"Nope," Ron said grinning. "I'll get you when you least expect it." He got out of the pool but Ginny ran up and pushed him back in.  
  
"You too!" He shouted before he hit the water. Michele and Morgan filled up two buckets of water and dumped the contents on top of his head when he floated back up again. The girls were in fits of laughter.  
  
"All of you girls are going to get it, don't worry." Ron said laughing himself.  
  
"We'll help!" said Harry. Josh and Kevin agreed.  
  
"Me too!" Piped Matthew.  
  
*  
  
That evening after dinner the boys had all went back to Harry, Kevin, and Ron's hut. "I think I've come up with something," said Ron.  
  
"Do you mind telling us?" Josh asked.  
  
Ron didn't answer but dug into his bag and pulled out a cassette player. "How did you get that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dad, he found this last month and after figuring out what it was and how it works he let me have it."  
  
"What's it for?" Kevin asked.  
  
Ron pulled out a cassette and the title said [I]Wolves in the Wild[/I]. "We are going to play this outside their hut. Scare them a bit." He said in a whisper so Matthew, who was watching T.V. wouldn't hear. The boys exchanged grins.  
  
"When?" Josh asked.  
  
"Let's wait a few days, then we strike. How about... Thursday?"  
  
"Fine with us," said Kevin.  
  
*  
  
The Thursday came and the girl didn't know what was suppose to happen that night. They invited Morgan to stay over with them and the four stayed up late. They were giggling and talking when they heard a noise.  
  
"Owl-ooo! Owl-ooo! Yip, yip! Owl-ooo!" It sounded like it was right by their hut.  
  
"Are all the windows locked?" asked Ginny, her voice shaky.  
  
"Forget the windows how about the doors?" asked Hermione. "Michele go check."  
  
"You're coming with me." said Michele. Together they went to the front door and back door; locking them.  
  
"Owl-ooo! Owl-ooo!"  
  
"Hold on, don't move," Hermione said suddenly. They froze. "This sounds familiar." A few moments past. "It sounds like a Muggle tape... 'Wolves in the Wild'.... the boys!"  
  
"They think they're so clever," said Morgan.  
  
"Leave the curtains open. you three run around and act like you're scared." said Michele. "I'm going to sneak out and catch them when they got back to their hut."  
  
*  
  
"It's time," Ron said Thursday evening. Harry, Kevin, and Josh out on their shoes and Ron got the cassette player.  
  
"Matt, come one we're going for a walk." Josh said to his cousin, who they were watching for his aunt and uncle.  
  
"Where are we going?" Matthew asked pulling on his shoes.  
  
"We're going to play a tape of wolves howling--as a little joke--outside the girls' hut. but it's a secret," said Kevin. Matthew grinned. They got near the girls' hut and Josh said, "Now sit here and be very quiet." He said to Matthew.  
  
"Yeah we want you to tell us what it sounds like from here," said Harry. He sat Matthew on a big rock. They then crept up to the girls' window and they saw them all together talking.  
  
"Put it the volume on medium to start, and then slowly increase it as though the wolves are coming closer," said Harry. Ron turned it on and saw the girls stop talking.  
  
"Look! They're going nuts!" Josh laughed. "Did you see they way Ginny grabbed Morgan?"  
  
"Owl-ooo! Yip, yip.... Owl-ooo! Yip!"  
  
"They're checking to see if all of the doors are locked," said Ron, choking with laughter; tears streaming down his eyes.  
  
"How much longer are we staying here? They might get suspicious. Remember that Hermione's in there... she's Muggle-born, she'll know about these kind of things." Harry said.  
  
"We'll move around, if we stay at one window too long they might figure it out, we'll circle the hut then leave." said Ron.  
  
After a little a bit longer Harry said, "We'd better clear out." He was holding a laugh; Ginny, Morgan, and Hermione were going crazy! They slowly back away until they were at the rock where they left Matthew.  
  
"Okay Matt, let's go." said Josh.  
  
They turned...  
  
...but Matthew was gone.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- dun, Dun, DUNNNN! What happened to Matt? Yikes! 


	15. Looking for Matt

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones -  
  
-  
  
(A/n) I know it's been forever since the last chapter! I've been a bit lazy to type up the rest of chapter 14 I was gonna put this in the previous chapter but I didn't want it to be too long. Of course school has started (8/25/03) and I've been busy but now sonce I have the entire story typed up the chapters will come more quickly. This chapter is a bit short but the next one will be longer and should be up right after this one. Thanks to those who reviewed. ;-)  
  
-  
  
Chapter 14 (part. 2) --just to remind you this is a continuation of Chapter 14  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Looking for Matt  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Great job!" Ginny said giving Hermione and Morgan high-fives.  
  
"They fell for it!" said Morgan. They were all laughing.  
  
Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door.  
  
'Should we answer it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Could be Michele," said Morgan. She went to open the door. Matthew Bradston stood there along with a smiling Michele.  
  
"I invited Matt over for some butterbeer," said Michele as they came in. She winked at the others.  
  
"Oh yes!" Hermione said catching on. "Ginny was just about to take them out." Five minutes later they were all sitting at the table with a glass of butterbeer in front of them.  
  
"What were you going out there Matt?" Michele asked.  
  
"I was just... just sitting." Matthew replied.  
  
"What were the guys doing then?" asked Morgan.  
  
"Just... playing." Matthew gulped. Making noises and stuff."  
  
"Playing what?" Ginny asked sweetly. Matthew didn't answer.  
  
"Wolf, I bet." said Hermione.  
  
"How did you know?" He asked looking up.  
  
"Just a guess," she answered. "What did they do? Take you with them and forgot all about you?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what they did!" Matthew replied brightly. "Josh set me down on a rock and he said to stay there until they... uh..."  
  
"Until they what?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Until they came back."  
  
The phone rang. More smiles. Morgan go up and answered. Josh's voice was at the end of the line. She pulled the receiver away from her so that Hermione, Michele, and Ginny could hear.  
  
"This is Josh. Have you seen Matt by any chance?"  
  
Morgan turned to the others and put a finger to her lips. The others motioned to Matthew not to make a sound.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked. "Can't you keep track of your cousin? I bet you guys were suppose to be sitting Matt and forgot about him."  
  
"We did not!"  
  
"Sorry," Morgan said. She hung up. The four girls began to laugh.  
  
"Boy they're gonna be sorry they left me on that rock." Matthew said smiling.  
  
The phone rang again. It was Ron, "Put Hermione on the phone," he demanded.  
  
"Hello?" Hermione answered innocently.  
  
"If Matt's over there, you'd better tell me," he warned.  
  
"What would he be doing over here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Maybe because you kidnapped him!"  
  
"Have you looked? Maybe he got tired and went to sleep somewhere,"  
  
"Hermione yes or no? Is Matt there or not?" Ron yelled.  
  
"No!" Ginny said taking the phone.  
  
Kevin's voice then could be heard from the background. "Ron they're back!"  
  
Ron hung up.  
  
*  
  
There was a knock on the door. Josh opened it and there stood Mr. and Mrs. Bradston. "Hello boys," Mr. Bradston said.  
  
"Hi," they all said weakly.  
  
"Matthew! We're back!" called Mrs. Bradston, coming inside.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Matt?" She called again.  
  
He didn't come.  
  
"Boys, where's Matthew?" Mr. Bradston asked.  
  
"He' s not here," Josh whispered.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Mrs. Bradston.  
  
"He's with the girls!" burst Kevin. "Yeah, he went to have a ...um..."  
  
"Butterbeer!" said Harry.  
  
The parents looked at them. "Okay then let's go," Mrs. Bradston said calming down a bit. They all went through the door to the girl's room.  
  
The boys fearing for the worst.  
  
-  
  
--  
  
---  
  
----  
  
-----  
  
----  
  
---  
  
--  
  
- 


	16. Payback Time

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones -  
  
-  
  
(A/n) Enjoy!  
  
-  
  
Chapter 15  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Payback Time  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Ron knocked on the girls' door. All of the boys were praying that Matthew was inside. Ron was worried out of his wits. Mr. and Mrs. Bradston would have to find him to kill him because he was sure that his mother would have already buried him. Alive. Morgan opened the door.  
  
"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Bradston.... boys."  
  
"Hello Morgan, we've come to get Matthew." Mrs. Bradston said. The boys held their breath, then Morgan said,  
  
"Yes, please come in. Matt was having a root-bear-float right about now."  
  
The boys looked inside and at the table sat Matthew. "Mommy!" He said running up to his mother.  
  
"Did you have a good time?" asked Mr.. Bradston. Matthew looked at the girls, winked and nodded his head.  
  
"Well, then thank you everyone. We'll be seeing you tomorrow." The three walked out the door.  
  
"You guys must have thought you were so clever to get Matt in here so we'd have to go look for him," said Ron once they'd left.  
  
"Not clever Ron but bloody brilliant!" said Michele. The girls began to laugh.  
  
"You know this means war." said Harry.  
  
"And you're going down." said Josh.  
  
"Sure," said Morgan. "Let's see what you've got."  
  
" Now you better be leaving, it's getting late," said Ginny pushing them to the door. She then closed it in their faces.  
  
"Night!" They called from inside, laughing.  
  
*  
  
Kevin woke up late the next morning. they boys left a note saying that they already left to go to the small shopping center not far from where they were at, with some of the girls. He looked outside towards the girls' hut and saw that Michele was sitting on the deck, reading. He got fully dressed and crossed the short bridge (or walkway, whatever you call it) over to her. She looked up.  
  
"Hey" she said grinning. "Sleep well?"  
  
"knowing that I wouldn't be killed my Mrs.. Bradston.... Yeah." he answered, grinning back.  
  
"Do you want to come with me to find the others?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
They went to the shopping center and found them all sitting at a cafe'. They all seemed to be in deep conversation.  
  
"Hey guys," Kevin said.  
  
They suddenly stopped talking.  
  
"Hi," said Morgan putting on a smile.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Michele asked sitting by Josh and Morgan. Kevin sitting next to her.  
  
"Ah, nothing much," said Ron, he then took a sip of his drink.  
  
"Okay..." said Michele, not liking the feeling of being shunned out.  
  
"Any plans for today?" asked Hermione starting up a different conversation and the awkward issue was forgotten.  
  
*  
  
"So when are you going to ask her?" Josh asked that evening in he boy's room.  
  
"I don't know..." Kevin said shrugging.  
  
"She's has a thing for you, even you know that."  
  
"I guess...I'll ask her tomorrow then." said Kevin.  
  
~~  
  
The next afternoon everyone was at the beach enjoying themselves. Kevin then said, "Um Morgan can I talk to you...alone?" He blushed a bit.  
  
"Alright then," she said and they walked away from everyone else.  
  
Michele watched them leave and it was her turn to feel a pang of jealousy. "I wonder where they're going" she said to josh who was sitting beside her. The other two couples were in the water.  
  
"Probably going to ask her out," he said simply.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah, she had a thing for him ever since out 1st year. He knew of course."  
  
"Oh," Michele said, still staring.  
  
"What, do you like him or something?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No!" Michele said quickly. "Why?"  
  
"Well maybe I'm beginning to like you," he answered giving her a wink.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself." she said returning it.  
  
"So do you want to go out sometime?" he asked.  
  
"You mean as a date?"  
  
"Well not really I guess, maybe just hang out. It's gonna be you and me 'til his vacation's over. We're going to need to keep each other company. I know that even you don't want to see them all mushy an stuff," he replied.  
  
"You're right, as least at school we have work to keep us busy. Alright then, you and me." she said holding out her hand. Josh shook it.  
  
"Let's leave them and find something else to do."  
  
Michele agreed and they left.  
  
*  
  
The rest of the day, Michele and Josh hung out. When Michele saw Kevin and Morgan again, they were doing something that she dreaded - holding hands. That night all Morgan could talk about was how Kevin was so sweet, Kevin this, Kevin that.  
  
They were officially going out.  
  
Michele was happy for her she really was sort-of. She was glad that Morgan was happy, knowing that she'd had a crush on him forever. But deep inside of her she felt it - her jealousy.  
  
'I'm not jealous. It's only Kevin. My friend!' she argued with herself.  
  
She might have been right about not being jealous, but she didn't realize that somewhere in her heart, she'd always had something for him. Even if she did deny it. The girls went to sleep but the lights in the boys hut was to sleep but the lights in the boys hut was still on.  
  
They boys were up to something.  
  
*  
  
There was a small detail that the girls forgot that the boys remembered - the boys were going to strike back. They didn't forget the prank those girls pulled, they just let time go by so the girls wouldn't expect it coming. This time, Harry was the leader of the prank.  
  
"We have to be very quiet" he whispered when they were outside their door. The others nodded. They each had on sleeping bag for each of the girls.  
  
" Alohamora," Harry whispered. The door creaked open. They snuck in and the boys were assigned to a girl: Harry - Ginny, Ron - hermione, Kevin - Morgan, Josh - Michele.  
  
"Good thing they're light" Ron whispered to josh as he picked up Hermione and laid her into a sleeping bag.  
  
When they were finished they closed the bags, gently lifted each girl up and headed out to the beach. There, they laid the girls in the sand. They were all still asleep.  
  
"Good night," Harry whispered. They all hurried away.  
  
When they were in the safety of their room they began to laugh; hard.  
  
*  
  
Hermione heard a noise. It sounded like a seagull.  
  
"Why does it sound like a seagull is right near me?" she asked herself. She still hadn't opened her eyes yet. When she did and turned her head, a seagull was staring at her.  
  
"AAAHH!" she yelled, scaring the bird away. She looked around and saw that she was outside and in a.... a sleeping bag?  
  
"What am I doing here?" She saw that the other three were beside here, fast asleep. Then it dawned on her; she let out an evil chuckle. "the boys" she said, "don't worry we'll get them back. Somehow." she then looked at the rest of the group. She got up and shook them awake.  
  
"C'mon! Wake up! We're out on the beach!"  
  
"What!?" They all exclaimed sitting up quickly.  
  
"I'm going to kill them," Ginny said.  
  
They all quickly got out of their sleeping bags, gathered them up, and ran back to their room.  
  
"I think we should return these," said Hermione once they were all changed. It was still a bit early in the morning.  
  
"And I know the perfect little charm." said Morgan holding her wand and smiling.  
  
*  
  
Around ten o'clock in the boy's hut an alarm went off.  
  
"We didn't ask for a wake up call," said Josh groggily as he waved his wand to stop the noise. The minute the noise stopped a doorbell rang. And rang...and rang...and rang...it was like someone kept pressing it and wouldn't stop!  
  
"Would someone please stop that noise!" said Ron covering his ears with a pillow.  
  
Harry and Kevin both got up and went to the door. Harry opened it and the ringing stopped but they weren't expecting what was in front of them.  
  
"Ha!" said Kevin "I see they returned our sleeping bags."  
  
Piled right on their doorstep were four sleeping bags that the boys had used. "They left a note," said Josh who had come up behind them. Harry opened it up and it said,  
  
' Here are your sleeping bags boys. We know they belong to you. We'll see you later; we're going out to the mall. See ya, Granger, Lynch, Weasley, and Potter.'  
  
"I see we won't be hanging out with them," said Harry putting the letter back in its envelope.  
  
The boys picked up the bags and a whole bunch of sand fell on their feet.  
  
*  
  
The whole day was spent with the girls shopping and the boys playing around at the local beach. before the day was up the girls had come back looking for the boys. They found them and were about to head over when Ginny stopped. The boys were coming past their way.  
  
"Over here," she said and they hurried behind a hedge. Ginny peaked around and saw Harry in the lead.  
  
"It's my turn to lead a prank." She whispered, eyes sparkling. With her wand she conjured up two buckets of water an one of sand.  
  
"I see where you're going with this." said Morgan. She Michele and hermione were grinning.  
  
"I'll tackle Harry, and then Hermione and Michele will dump water all over him.... Maybe down his back...then Morgan will dump the sand on him; he'll look like a sandstorm came through! We'll run and meet back at our room."  
  
"Gottcha." said Michele.  
  
The boys' voices were getting closer, the boys then passed the hedge and the girls leaped. Ginny tackled Harry's legs, Michele sat on him, and she and Hermione dumped the water. Morgan poured out the sand. Next thing they knew they took off running. Morgan headed straight for the room but the boys were gaining on her. Why were they going for her? Ginny did the tackling! But the boys still ran behind her and they ran her all they way to their own hut...  
  
Morgan was cornered. Ron, Kevin, and josh were walking to her like she was their prey. Harry wasn't with them. 'Purposively still shocked about what we did' Morgan thought. She would've laughed but not with the boys staring at her down like that. Ron and Josh grabbed an arm and brought her inside.  
  
"Sit." said Ron, running his hands through his hair.  
  
Morgan sat.  
  
Just then the door opened. Morgan laughed; she laughed so hard that her stomach began to hurt. There stood Harry, the sandman. Covered in sand from head to toe. He shut the door and locked it. He whispered a spell and the sand disappeared. He went up to her and said, "Well, well, well our captive is Ms. Lynch eh? Whose idea was it to ambush me?"  
  
"Whose idea was it to put us out on the beach?" retorted Morgan.  
  
The boys fought back laughter. "Ah yes, well that was mine." Harry said taking a bow.  
  
"Well the queen f this prank was her majesty Ginny Weasley." Morgan said with a smirk.  
  
"Ginny though of this?" Harry said eyes wide.  
  
"Wow, very good," remarked Ron.  
  
"Can I go now?"  
  
"No, we have to think of a punishment for someone who dumps sand on you...make us something." said Harry a smile curling on his face.  
  
"Brownies...she makes the best," said Josh.  
  
"Make some and you can go," said Kevin.  
  
"Alight then, show me where he flour and sugar and all that other stuff are at..."  
  
The boys went to watch TV while Morgan made the brownies. Soon the wonderful smell of brownies filled the room.  
  
"The brownies should be done twenty past six. You're suppose to take them out and let them sit for five minutes before you cut them. Can I go?"  
  
Ron went and checked the oven. The brownies were rising. "Okay, but if Ginny tackles any of my friends again, I'll make her bake us something AND clean my room." He waved his wand and the doors unlocked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Later," she went out the door.  
  
The boys went into the kitchen and waited for the brownies to finish baking. Twenty past they turned the oven off and set the pan on top of the stove to cool. Five minutes later, together, they cut themselves a piece, picked up a brownie with a napkin, blew on it and took a bite.  
  
Together they spit them back out.  
  
"What kind of brownies are these!" cried josh.  
  
"These aren't the Morgan brownies" said Kevin, looking as the brownie.  
  
"These are awful." said Ron with a sour look on his face.  
  
Harry picked up a brownie and cut it in half. He pulled it apart and inside was lima beans, corn, and peas.  
  
"MORGAN!" yelled Josh.  
  
Right outside Morgan was laughing.  
  
"Stupid boys, you think I was going to let you force me to make you brownies without doing something to them? Hope you enjoy the veggie- brownies!" she said to herself. She ran back to the girls' room.  
  
Before Morgan got to the door it burst open. "Where were you!" cried Hermione pulling her inside.  
  
"We were looking all over! We were getting ready to go back out." said Michele coming over.  
  
"We only came back to see if you were here." explained Ginny.  
  
"I was kidnapped," said Morgan.  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Them."  
  
"Urg, those boys!" said Ginny.  
  
"What did they do?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Took me inside and made me sit down. Found out that Harry was the leader of their recent prank."  
  
"Good think I tackled him," Ginny said with a smirk.  
  
"He was surprised that you were the leader of our prank." she said to Ginny.  
  
"Serves him right." said Michele.  
  
"What did they make you do?" asked Hermione again.  
  
"They made me bake them brownies."  
  
The girls stared.  
  
"What kind?" asked Michele, amazed.  
  
"The ones I usually make. They said if I bake them some I could go. So I did. They locked the door so I couldn't get out."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Morgan cut in, "- I didn't have my wand."  
  
Hermione closed it.  
  
"So you just baked them brownies like a pitiful slave!" said Ginny.  
  
"Not quite. In five minutes they will take out the pan from the oven and set it on the stove to cool. and then..." and evil smile crept on her face. " then they will each pick up a brownie take a bite and spit it out because they're filled with veggies!"  
  
The room filled with laughter.  
  
"Can't you just see their faces?!" Michele shrieked and they were off again.  
  
*  
  
The rest of the evening, into the night, the girls didn't see the boys.  
  
"I wonder what they're up to?" said Ginny during dinner.  
  
The girls stayed up late again but eventually they went to sleep.  
  
Riiiiinnnnngggggg!  
  
*SLAM*  
  
The alarm clock was shut off. Hermione felt something tickling her nose and used her hand to brush it away...  
  
"AH!" she shrieked. Her face was now covered in something that tasted oddly like whipped cream.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked getting out of bed but her feet landed in a bucket of.... "Eww! I stepped into a whole bunch of noodles!"  
  
Michele suddenly sat up and a while bunch of goo poured on her. "OMG! I'm gonna kill them! Every. Last. One!  
  
Morgan cautiously got out of her own bed and made her way over to everyone else, but she slipped on what looked like syrup and landed on her back side.  
  
"Oww..." she said slowly.  
  
They all surveyed the house. Silly string was everywhere, hanging off everything in sight. Michele made her way to the door, opened it but was drenched this time in what smelt like fruit punch.  
  
"Urg!...hey what's this?" She saw a small basket on the doorstep.  
  
"Careful!" warned Hermione, her face still had whipped cream on it. Michele looked inside and saw... "Brownies?"  
  
"They must be mine," said Morgan walking slowly to them. Rubbing her side.  
  
"Read the note," said Hermione she pointed to a piece of parchment beside the basket.  
  
' Here are your brownies Morgan. We thought we could share with everyone else your delicious new recipe. Good day.  
  
P.s. Oh yeah we hope you all had a... stringy, gooey, slippery, fruit- punchy morning. Weasley, Potter, Davidson, and McBonett.'  
  
"They think they're so smart," Hermione said smirking. "It's my turn...."  
  
*  
  
"Kevin!" called Mrs.. McBonett one morning a few days after the girls woke up to the 'disaster room'.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered coming to her.  
  
"Could you run to the store and pick a few things for me? I need to start and work on the cake."  
  
"Alright. You guys wanna come?"  
  
The boys nodded their head and they left.  
  
~~~~  
  
When they were completely gone Hermione said to the others, "Let's go."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Here mum," Kevin said an hour later as he and the boys put the bags on the table.  
  
"Thank you boys. I plan to whip up a great feast for our last night here."  
  
"See you later,"  
  
They went to their own hut but gasped at the sight of it...  
  
"Oh Merlin..." said josh.  
  
Their beds were on the roof of the hut, along with the furniture. A clothesline hung in front of the doorway and their clothes were hanging on it. Someone had also wrapped the house AND silly stringed it.  
  
"The girls." said Kevin.  
  
"I have a feeling who led this one" said Harry.  
  
"Hermione," said Ron "I don't think they could've pulled this off without her.... It pays to memorize books."  
  
"Don't worry we'll do something back to them." said Kevin with a smile.  
  
*  
  
"Follow my lead," said Kevin two hours later. They got their room back in order and they had finally found the girls. They were all lying on a towel each getting a tan. They snuck up behind them and Kevin picked up Morgan - who was taken by surprise - ran and jumped into the lake that they were all at, Morgan in his arms.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Josh followed suit. The girls were yelling and laughing at the same time.  
  
"Payback!" Kevin said to Morgan.  
  
"Oh really?" she asked. She gave him a soft kiss.  
  
"So who was the prankster prince this time?" asked Michele once they were out of the water and dried off. Kevin stood up and took a bow. The boys clapped.  
  
"We know who led your little trick." said Ron. He looked at Hermione.  
  
"Yes, it was I." she said with a sigh.  
  
"Pretty clever." Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
Michele sighed and said, "I can't believe this is our last night here."  
  
"Yeah summer went by really fast." agreed Josh.  
  
An hour later they all got ready for dinner. Kevin said that his mother made the most delicious feast. Their mouths began to water at the thought.  
  
"Don't forget to wear slightly warmer clothes. Se wants to have hot chocolate so she's going to make the room colder..."  
  
At 7:00 they made their way to the McBonett's very large suit where they would be eating.  
  
"Boys, please carry the food to the dining room. Girls would you please make the hot chocolate?" asked Mrs.. McBonett.  
  
"Sure," they all said. They went around taking orders. The boys seemed to make the orders as difficult as possible.  
  
"I'll take whipped cream and marshmallow both, plus a little cinnamon." said Ron with a slight smile.  
  
"Make that two but hold the cinnamon and give me chocolate sprinkles instead." said Kevin.  
  
"I want sprinkles and the cinnamon." said Harry.  
  
"I don't want any whipped cream just marshmallow." said Josh  
  
They went into the kitchen and Morgan began to grin. "Do you know what looks like cinnamon? Chili powder."  
  
Michele eyes lit up.  
  
"And do you know what looks like chocolate sprinkles?"  
  
"Um...cracked pepper!" Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"We have to mix them up so they won't suspect something." instructed Michele.  
  
Ginny began to laugh. "Harry wanted chocolate sprinkles and cinnamon. He's going to get a double dose! Is this a great dinner party or what?"  
  
-  
  
--  
  
---  
  
--  
  
- 


	17. Fleur Delacour

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones -  
  
-  
  
(A/n) Next chapter coming up!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 16  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Fleur Delacour -  
  
-  
  
The girls finished and they came into the dining room.  
  
"One plain with marshmallow," Morgan said handing Josh the first mug.  
  
"One whipped cream and marshmallow with cinnamon," said Michele handing the mug to Ron.  
  
"One whipped cream and marshmallow with chocolate sprinkles," said Ginny handing Kevin his mug.  
  
"And one with everything," said Hermione giving Harry his.  
  
They passed out coffee for the grownups and sat down with their own hot chocolate.  
  
"This is good!" said Josh after he took a sip.  
  
"Thanks," Michele said but sudden coughing from Harry drowned her words out. His face was turning red and his eyes watered.  
  
Ron then sneezed.  
  
Kevin took a drink of his and he blinked his eyes as they began to smart.  
  
"I hope it's not the cocoa." said Mrs.. McBonett.  
  
"Nah, it just went down the wrong way," said Ron.  
  
"They're actually going to drink it like nothing's wrong!" whispered Morgan.  
  
"Brave, very brave," said Ginny trying not to laugh as Harry fought off a coughing fit...  
  
*  
  
"Okay you all win," said Ron to the girls. They had all piled out onto the deck, each sitting in a chair.  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Michele; the girls gave each other high fives.  
  
"You only won because we don't have enough time to think of a payback plan and it's the last night here." said Kevin,  
  
"Of course," said Morgan rolling her eyes.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning they were packed and ready to go. they met up with all of the other parents that evening and the kids all went to the Wesley's. They did all of their school shopping the following day - the day before the school term began. Mrs.. Weasley had become fond of Morgan and josh and was glad that they had come with the others to the burrow.  
  
"Let's go everyone!" yelled Mrs. Wesley's voice throughout the house the next day. All of the teenagers came bustling down the stairs, hurriedly for the were late.  
  
They got their trolleys at the train station and got into the platform of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
*  
  
"We made it." said Josh as they flopped on a seat in their compartment.  
  
"Hey, where's Hermione?" asked Ron. The others shrugged their shoulders. The train began to move.  
  
"You don't think she'd miss the train?" asked Ginny.  
  
"She probably found a different compartment when she couldn't find us. You have to admit it was very crowded." said Michele.  
  
The whole journey to Hogwarts they didn't see Hermione.  
  
"I wonder where she is," said Harry when they got off the train. They piled into a carriage to the castle. They made their way into the Entrance Hall and still no sign of her.  
  
"Now I'm worried," said Ron as they all took a seat.  
  
Dumbledore then stood up. "Another year has begun. I would like to announce that we have two more new students from America here. Mr. Joshua Davidson and Ms. Morgan Lynch please stand."  
  
Josh and Morgan stood blushing.  
  
"As you see they are already have been sorted into a house - "  
  
The Gryffindors cheered.  
  
" - We also have a new Head Boy and Girl this year, and they are, Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and William Naylor from Ravenclaw!"  
  
The two walked into the Great Hall as everyone clapped. Hermione sat down blushing deeply beside Ron.  
  
"You didn't tell us!" he said giving he a kiss on the cheek, making her blush even more.  
  
"Surprise!" she said smiling.  
  
"So that's why you weren't with us, " said Harry, "Head Girl and Boy ride in different compartments."  
  
Hermione nodded, but then her mouth gaped open when she looked over at the staff table. Someone had just walked in through the back door.  
  
"Students I would like for you to meet our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Fleur Delacour!"  
  
Everyone clapped politely as Fleur sat down. Some of the boys were still staring at her. She looked over at them and waved. Harry, Ron, and Michele waved back.  
  
Hermione didn't budge.  
  
"What is she doing here?" said hermione through gritted teeth.  
  
"Dunno," said Ron still looking at Fleur.  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione, not very pleased a his staring.  
  
"Lighten up Hermione, it's not like she can steal me from you, I'm all yours," he said giving her a kiss.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Alright but if something happens I won't be a very happy witch."  
  
"What's the deal with her anyways?" asked Kevin still looking at the staff table.  
  
"She represented her school during the Triwizard Tournament and Ron had a little crush on her. For some apparent reason hermione seemed to be jealous" said Harry.  
  
"I was not jealous!" said Hermione.  
  
"She was definitely jealous, always having a scowl on her face whenever she was mentioned" Michele said to josh. He nodded in understanding.  
  
*  
  
The next day they all received their schedules and the classes begun. Josh and Morgan were warned of all the teachers, the good and bad ones. Snape in particular.  
  
"Didn't I tell you he was awful?" Hermione said to them right after potions.  
  
"I heard but I didn't expect." said Josh shaking his head.  
  
"Hey! Lynch and Davidson! Have a nice class?" said Malfoy walking by. He laughed and turned the corner.  
  
"It's bad enough we have Snape but Malfoy to add on to it, oi" said Morgan.  
  
DADA was their 2nd to last class of the day. Everyone arrived before Fleur. Five minutes later she walked through the door.  
  
"Bonjour, everyone!" She said in her French accent.  
  
"Hi" said some of the boys eyes locked on her. Girls shook their heads, some had scowls on their faces like Hermione's.  
  
' Stupide,' Hermione muttered.  
  
*  
  
Soon enough class was over and the bell had dismissed them. Some of the boys were reluctant to leave but they were going to be late for Transfiguration. Harry Michele, Ron and hermione were one of the last to leave. They told the others to go on ahead of them and they'd meet them at the next class.  
  
"Not bad for the first class professor," Michele said brightly to Fleur.  
  
"You don't have to call me professor; you can still call me by my first names, when we're not around other teachers and in class of course" said Fleur smiling.  
  
"You've gotten better with your English," complemented Harry.  
  
"Thank you," she said. "I've been practicing ever since I graduated last year. I took this job because hopefully it'll help me to improve my speech."  
  
"I think you speak just fine," said Ron.  
  
Fleur blushed. "Thanks Ron. It's nice to see you again." She turned to Hermione, "have we met before?"  
  
"I'm Ron's girlfriend, Hermione."  
  
"Oh yes! Hermy-ninny?"  
  
"It's Her-my-oh-knee," she said slowly.  
  
"I hope I'll be able to pronounce it soon.... It was hard to recognize you. You look different without you bushy hair." Fleur said.  
  
"I straightened it," Hermione said through gritted teeth once more. She began to tap her foot impatiently.  
  
"We should get going," said Ron hurriedly. He ushered Hermione to the door.  
  
"Bye Fleur!"  
  
*  
  
"I would like to strangle her!" hissed Hermione once they were out in the corridor.  
  
"What's with you Hermione? She didn't do anything to you!" said Ron.  
  
"Oh have we met before?" said Hermione mocking Fleur and her accent.  
  
"Well, she probably didn't recognize you. We've all changed since 4th year." said Ron defensively.  
  
"Why are you taking her side Ron? You're supposed to be on mine!"  
  
"I'm only taking the side that makes since and right now you're don't!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Ouch." whispered Michele to Harry. They stood back a bit watching the scene.  
  
"What are you saying now Ron? I don't make since? Well, I wouldn't expec you to take my side anyway, since you had a crush on her." She said acidly.  
  
"Double ouch," whispered Harry.  
  
"Well, you had a crush on oh sweet, Viktor" he said mocking a girly voice "You would've taken his side on this situation! You might not like him much anymore but I know you would."  
  
"Urg!" Hermione spun around and stormed off to Transfiguration.  
  
*  
  
"And that's what happened; now they're not even speaking to each other," said Michele. It was 10 minutes till class time and she'd just finished explaining what happened between Ron and hermione to Kevin, Morgan, and josh.  
  
"Should we help them?" asked Morgan.  
  
"Nope" said Harry, Michele, and Kevin.  
  
"They'll work it out." said Harry. "Just you wait. It might take some time but they'll begin to miss each other and they'll make up."  
  
"I hope you're right," said Josh looking over at Ron at his right. He was taking notes, then at hermione way in the front sitting by Susan Bones looking straight ahead waiting for class to begin.  
  
McGonagall came in and said, "Everyone turn to chapter 1 in your books, go on!"  
  
When class was over Hermione was one of the firsts to leave.  
  
"I'm starving," said Ron coming up to the others not taking notice of Hermione's exit.  
  
"Aren't you going to go after Hermione?" asked Morgan incredulously.  
  
"Why should I? She's the one who started all of this. I can't take her side if she hates Fleur for no reason at all. If Fleur did something to her then that's a different story but she didn't. She's going to have to get used to the face that Fleur is one of the teachers and she has to show respect. I can't believe she brought up my crush on her, it's in the past. I was 14, handsome -"  
  
"- Ignorant, hot-tempered, a dope, shall I continue?" said Ginny coming up to them.  
  
" No," said Ron throwing a glare, "Anyway I don't like Fleur, if Hermione would clear her mind of hatred for her she would realize that I'm in love with her, not Fleur. But I guess we'll have to wait 'till she comes around."  
  
Michele sighed and they went to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
They walked in and saw Hermione sitting by herself eating. She had a book propped up and she was reading it.  
  
"Hey Hermione" said Josh cautiously, sitting down.  
  
She looked up, "Hello," she said. She then saw Ron. "I need to go to the library. Good bye." she gathered her things and left.  
  
Everyone except Ron watched her leave.  
  
"Pass the bread please," he said looking at Ginny.  
  
She shook her head and muttered, "He's hopeless," and handed the bread to him.  
  
*  
  
Hermione didn't know if she still needed to go to the library or not, she just needed to get away from Ron. She then saw Fleur coming up the corridor. Hermione turned around but Fleur called her name.  
  
"Herm-ninny! Wait up!" She said running over to her.  
  
"Yes professor? Hermione said not wanting to be here at the moment. Fleur looked at her funny for a second then she said, "Herm-ninny why do you dislike me?"  
  
"I don't dislike you professor." Hermione lied.  
  
"Yes, you do. You wouldn't be calling my professor if you did get along with me. I told you zat it was okay to call me Fleur on certain bases. I have a feeling it has something to do with Ron."  
  
"The hell it does," Hermione muttered.  
  
"If you think zat I like Ron, you're wrong because I don't. In fact I'm already seeing someone and we plan to get married soon."  
  
"Why would I care about your personal life?" asked Hermione impatiently.  
  
"You probably don't," said Fleur. "But don't you see? I don't like Ron, he's all yours. I know he's probably in love with you." She added with a smile.  
  
Hermione then sight, "I'm sorry, getting upset at you over nothing it wasn't really about you stealing Ron...well maybe a bit but it's just that all of the boys go weird and stare at you and I'm afraid that maybe Ron might fall for you...again." She said quietly.  
  
"Well I doubt it and do you know how weird it is now having a fiancee' and guys staring at you when you pass by? For once I wish they'd stop" said Fleur. "I best get down to dinner and I hope zat you and Ron work out whatever fight you're having. Au revoir," she smiled and walked past Hermione to got to the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione stood there thinking for a moment then she turned around, "Hey Fleur!" She said.  
  
Fleur turned around. "Yes?"  
  
Hermione smiled, " Merci,"  
  
"You're welcome," she disappeared around the corner. Hermione then went to the common room.  
  
*  
  
Downstairs Morgan had laid out down her fork and said, "I wonder where Hermione really went."  
  
"She probably did go to the library...to find a spell to curse Fleur with," muttered Ron.  
  
"Ron that's not funny," said Michele.  
  
"Michele I'm going to go by my word. Hermione is just going to have to get over the crush thing; even you have to take Fleur's side on this one."  
  
"Actually I'm not, I understand why she's not very nice to her -"  
  
"- Downright rude-" muttered Ron.  
  
"- She still thinks that you might fall for her again...even if you say you like her all of the boys stare at her and stuff and you were a bit crazy when you first saw her...Harry to -"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh yeah that's right," Michele said snapping her fingers, "How could I forget? You were staring at Cho..."  
  
Harry glared at her.  
  
Ron stifled a laugh. "Hermione knows I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."  
  
"Well, you need to remind her before she does curse Fleur," said Morgan.  
  
"I don't know," said Ron "I'm going upstairs, see you all in the morning." He left.  
  
Michele shook her head.  
  
"You tried," said Kevin.  
  
"They need help, both of them," said Josh.  
  
-  
  
--  
  
---  
  
--  
  
- 


	18. Quidditch Tryouts again!

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones -  
  
- Don't you tell me  
  
I'm the only one  
  
Coz something tells me  
  
There's another one who calls you baby  
  
Not the kinda girl to take so lightly  
  
I don't wanna be the fool no more  
  
Never gonna be a fool no more  
  
~~ 'Fool No More' - S Club 8  
  
(That song is stuck in my head!)  
  
(A/n) Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying my story. ^_~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 17  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Quidditch Tryouts (again!)  
  
Ron went to the common room and looked around. He didn't see hermione anywhere. He was about to check in her room but thought better of it and went up the boys' staircase. He got to his door and opened it. He stopped when he was a figure sitting on his bed, staring out the window.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" He asked walking over to the figure.  
  
The person turned and hopped up suddenly. "Um...I, uh" they stuttered.  
  
"You should go; we can get in trouble you know. Head Girl might come back to her senses." Ron said with a smile.  
  
The girl hit him playfully in the arm before smiling back. "Since when do you care about getting in trouble?" She asked and stood on her toes to kiss him.  
  
Ron pulled back reluctantly and said, "I don't but I do for your sake. Go someone might come in here...like last time."  
  
The girl nodded, "Bye" and she disappeared out the door.  
  
*  
  
Ginny, Michele, and Morgan had said their good-byes to the boys and were headed upstairs to check on hermione. They found her sitting on her bed reading a book. Her eyes didn't move. They could tell she was happy because she was wearing the biggest grin on her face.  
  
"Told you we didn't need to do anything" Michele whispered to Morgan.  
  
Hermione laid down her book and said, "you know what? Fleur isn't all that bad. Yes she's pretty and all but that's no reason to scowl at her and stuff."  
  
"You're so right" said Morgan rolling her eyes to Michele and Ginny.  
  
They sniffled a laugh.  
  
"Well, I'll see you all tomorrow. Good night." said Ginny and she left going to her own dorm room.  
  
"I'm glad you two worked things out" said Michele.  
  
"I am too" said hermione with a sigh.  
  
They got into their beds and went to sleep.  
  
*  
  
Things were well in Hogwarts from that point on. It was two months after school had started when a sign was posted in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM IS IN NEED OF THE FOLLOWING POSITIONS: 2 beaters 2 chasers  
  
Please sign your name on the list. ' Tryouts will be held on Saturday'  
  
"So who do you think will be captain this year?" asked Ron to Harry and Michele that Saturday afternoon as they walked to the pitch.  
  
"Probably Harry," said Michele looking at him.  
  
"I don't want to be captain!" He said turning his head to her.  
  
"Well you're the most likely" said Ron.  
  
They walked unto the filed and saw a while bunch of people.  
  
"Whoa" they all said together.  
  
They then saw Kevin, Josh, and Morgan running up to them, each with a broom in their hand.  
  
"What positions are you lot trying for?" asked Michele.  
  
"I'm going for chaser and those two for beaters" said Morgan.  
  
"It took you all forever to get here' Kevin said. "I see you've noticed how many people you have to watch by the looks that were on your faces."  
  
"Well, let's go then" said Harry and the long day began.  
  
*  
  
"Okay people!" Michele called out at the end of the day. "Here are the results; Morgan Lynch is one of our new seekers and Anyssa Ivans is the other. Morgan and a girl with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes went up to them. Everyone politely applauded. "And our new beaters are Kevin McBonett and Joshua Davidson. Thank you all for trying out, you all did well."  
  
The rest of the people left except for the newly formed Quidditch team.  
  
"Practice starts next week" Harry said to everyone. They all nodded.  
  
"I'll see you then." said Anyssa and she left with her friend.  
  
"I didn't know you two could beat so well, Fred and George would've been very proud." said Ron.  
  
"Oh, josh and I were on a Quidditch team back home, so was Morgan." Kevin said.  
  
"Well I guess that explains it" said Michele. "You three were great!" "Thanks" they all said, blushing.  
  
It had been decided that Harry was to be the captain of the Quidditch team. He wasn't a bad captain but Michele was glad that he wasn't as stritchas Wood had been. Hey had practices 3 times a week. It wasn't so bad on Anyssa, who was only in her 4th year but for the others, there was studying to be done and with hermione bugging them about their NEWT'S their schedules were full.  
  
"Did you notice that Trelawney is getting weirder with every passing year?" said Ron to Harry after a Divination class in the beginning of January.  
  
"What did she predict this time?" Josh asked catching up to them. He had refused to take a class in a hot stuffy room with a lady that predicts Harry's death every ten minutes, so he decided to take Ancient Ruins instead.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Wasn't really paying attention." he said.  
  
*  
  
One Saturday morning in February, Michele and Hermione had woken up to find Morgan's bed empty.  
  
"I wonder where she went." Hermione said as they went down the stairs to breakfast.  
  
"We'll probably see her in the Great Hall," said Michele. They got into the common room when Michele stopped.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione, she followed her gaze and there by the fire, was Kevin and Morgan cuddled together, both asleep.  
  
"Well we found her," said Hermione quietly; Hermione's mind was reeling with thoughts. 'Does Michele still like him?' she wondered. She snapped out of her thoughts and saw that Michele had already gone out the portrait hole.  
  
She caught up to her and said, "what's the hurry?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I didn't want to be there when they wake up and let them think we were spying on them. You also seemed so peaceful in your thoughts; I didn't want to disturb you." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Ha, ha" said Hermione as they entered the Great Hall...  
  
During the entire breakfast hermione had a question burning inside of her throat that she wanted to ask Michele. She plucked up the courage to ask her.  
  
"Um, Michele do you still...err...like Kevin? You seemed a bit...I don't know, shocked I guess...um...and in a bit of a hurry after you saw him and Morgan in the common room."  
  
Michele didn't answer right away because she had just taken a sip of her pumpkin juice. Hermione swore that she saw Michele's eyes flash red and back again for a split second but decided that it must've been the light playing tricks on her eyes. She waited as Michele set down her goblet, but was shocked to hear her say,  
  
" What do you mean 'do I still like him' Hermione? I never liked him in the first place! I shuddered at the thought of him. To tell you the truth I don't know why he's even my friend because I hate Kevin McBonett!"  
  
-  
  
--  
  
---  
  
--  
  
- 


	19. Shocking Surprises

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Sundown, Friday twilight  
  
In the big town  
  
Party people getting ready now  
  
Somewhere, baby, I know you're waiting to see this vibrating  
  
Sundown, air get's cooler but my heart pounds  
  
Loud and fast I'm getting ready now  
  
Somewhere, baby, I know you're waiting the citys vibrating  
  
~~ 'Sundown' - S Club 8  
  
(A/n) You guys are so awesome! Thanks for the reviews, this one's for you ;- )  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 18  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~Shocking Surprises~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Hermione stared at her. 'Please say that I heard wrong,' she thought to herself.  
  
"You what?" She asked.  
  
"I said that I don't see why he's even my friend and that I hate him," she said simply like it was no biggie.  
  
"Michele! How can you say that? You've been friends with him since 6th year! After all this time, 'now' you hate him?!"  
  
Michele shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what took me so long to realise it," she said.  
  
"What?" asked Harry sitting down.  
  
"That Kevin isn't worth being friends with."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "Since when do you hate Kevin?" He asked in disbelief. He looked at Hermione; she looked just as confused as he was.  
  
"He's a pathetic little squirt with no sense of Quidditch talent."  
  
"Didn't you say that he was great during tryouts?!"  
  
" I had to be 'nice'." She answered.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears. "Morning everyone." Ron yawned as he sat down by Hermione. Kevin was right behind him. He sat down to the right of Michele, but Michele turned to her left joining the conversation that was taken place over there, completely ignoring him.  
  
A bit caught of guard by her behaviour, he took a scone off a plate in front of him and spoke, "Hey Michele,"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Michele?" He said again tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"What?!" She snapped dangerously.  
  
"Morning..." He said slightly hurt by the way she was treating him.  
  
"Whatever," she got up and left.  
  
Ron looked between Hermione and Harry, they both had pained looks on their faces as they watched Michele leave.  
  
"What's her problem?" He asked Harry.  
  
Hermione looked down at her plate, Harry said nothing.  
  
Kevin looked at Hermione; "Do you know why she suddenly hates me?"  
  
Hermione looked up and opened her mouth, then closed it. "Um...m-maybe H- harry can tell you." She said hurriedly she grasped Ron's arm and led him out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Thanks a lot Hermione," Harry muttered.  
  
"Well?" said Kevin.  
  
"Um, I don't know how to tell you this but - err - Michelehatesyourguts."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"For some 'odd' reason Michele hates you."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"A lot,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I came to the table and she was saying something about what took her so long to realize it, I asked what, she said, 'That Kevin isn't worth being friends with.'"  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She also said that you were a pathetic little squirt with no sense Quidditch talent."  
  
Kevin stared. "There's something wrong with her," he said finally. "And we need to find out what it is."  
  
"We are doing what?" asked Josh as he, Morgan, and Ginny came to sit down.  
  
"Find out why Michele suddenly hates me to death." said Kevin.  
  
"Why?" Morgan asked resting her head in her hands.  
  
"Don't really know...she wakes up and says she says him and he isn't worth begin friends with," Harry said once again.  
  
"Ouch," said Ginny then, "where's she now?"  
  
"Off somewhere." said Kevin, "Hermione and Ron went somewhere too...she's probably going to explain everything to him. I hope Michele's faze passes soon. I don't want her to be mad at me forever..."  
  
*  
  
Hermione had led Ron, again, into a deserted corridor.  
  
"Are you going to tell me now?" He asked when they stopped.  
  
Hermione then blurted it all out.  
  
"She actually said all that?" He asked weakly.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yikes."  
  
"What are we going to do?" She asked.  
  
"I don't see anything that we 'can' do." said Ron.  
  
"Well, I'll see if she hates him in the morning," Hermione sighed. She turned to leave but Ron thought of something. He grinned. He grasped her arm and spun her around.  
  
"What, Ron?"  
  
"I know something that 'we' can do. Right now." He said leaning to her.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Really? Show me then."  
  
He leaned in the rest of the way and captured her mouth into a kiss...  
  
*  
  
The following day after Arithmacy, Michele and Hermione were walking down the corridors when Hermione spoke.  
  
"Wasn't Kevin great during Quidditch practice the other day?"  
  
"He was great wasn't he? He and Josh will be another Fred and George.... Without the red hair." Michele answered cheerfully.  
  
Hermione stopped.  
  
"What?" asked Michele, puzzled.  
  
"Oh...n-nothing," she said. She was shocked that Michele didn't hate Kevin anymore...  
  
*  
  
At lunch Kevin came up to them. "Hey," he said sitting down by Michele who had just taken a bite of her steak and kidney pie. She swallowed and threw a scowl at him.  
  
"Why are you sitting by me? In fact why are you even over here? We aren't even friends."  
  
Kevin got slightly angry, "What the heck is your problem?!"  
  
" I don't have a problem. It's you who has a problem. Having the nerve to come over here and act like we're friends." She got up, "I need to go to the library anyway, later Hermione." She spun around and left without a backwards' glance.  
  
Hermione stared at her with her mouth open, Kevin was fuming.  
  
"Her attitude is really getting annoying." He said.  
  
"Don't be mad at her. I don't think she's herself."  
  
" - Damn right she isn't - " he muttered.  
  
"- But that was weird."  
  
"Weird...How?"  
  
"Before we got to lunch she said something nice about you, then now...she's mean again."  
  
Kevin's temper slightly faltered but he still didn't appreciate Michele's attitude. "Then what's wrong with her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, did you notice anything...weird about her lately?"  
  
"Besides being mean to you...no."  
  
They both sat there in thought. Hermione then snapped her fingers. Kevin jumped.  
  
"Come up with anything yet?"  
  
"No, not really but before she first said something mean about you...I don't know if it was the real thing, but I think I saw her eyes flash red."  
  
"Red uh? That is strange...maybe it might've been the trick of the light?"  
  
"That's what I thought but now I'm not so sure..."  
  
Over the next few days, Kevin stayed away from Michele not wanting to put up with her new 'tude. That Friday he sat fuming during Potions. He and Michele had gotten into another of their rows. He couldn't stand being around her. After Potions Michele had left them along with Morgan and Ginny, Hermione to the library, very excited about something and the boys...well who knows where the boys went.  
  
That evening Hermione burst into the common room. She had an excited smile on her face. She found Ron, Josh, and Kevin around a chess board. Ron was going against Josh and.. Josh was actually winning!  
  
"Guess what?" She said excitedly.  
  
No one but Kevin looked up.  
  
"Checkmate!" Ron declared proudly five minutes later, "Phew, that was a close one."  
  
"What did you find out Hermione?" asked Josh.  
  
"Well, I figured out why Michele has been acting so weird," she said triumphantly.  
  
-  
  
--  
  
---  
  
----  
  
---  
  
--  
  
- 


	20. Finding the Solution

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones  
  
-  
  
-  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me,  
  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
  
Five days since you laughed at me saying,  
  
"Get that together come back and see me"  
  
Three days since the living room,  
  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you,  
  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me,  
  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry.  
  
~~ "One Week"- BNL  
  
(A/N) Here it comes!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 19  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~Finding the Solution~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Well do you know when I thought her eyes flashed red?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," said Kevin. "I said it might've been the trick of the light."  
  
"Well I checked the books in the library and came upon a certain potion."  
  
The boys stared at her.  
  
"Are you gonna tell us?" Ron asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes," she snapped, "it's a Hate Potion, you can put a few drops either directly into your mouth, through a drink..."  
  
"- Or through your food...breakfast!" Kevin said excitedly.  
  
"Exactly! That day when I told you how Michele had said something nice about you then at lunch she was all mean? Well that morning she didn't eat! The spell is supposed to wear off by the next morning. She was probably at her normal state before each breakfast and by the time she had eaten the potion had already been taken."  
  
"That means someone's been tampering with her food." said Kevin. "We need to figure out who it is."  
  
"Malfoy," said Ron suddenly.  
  
"Why do you always jump to him?" asked Hermione, "You need to get your facts straight. There's no way that Malfoy could've done this. He doesn't even know where she's gonna sit each day and he hasn't come near our table in a very long while."  
  
"Well who do 'you' think it is then?" Ron asked with a scowl.  
  
"I don't know," she said with a sigh.  
  
"Aha!"  
  
"You know Ron she's right, Malfoy couldn't have done anything, it's just impossible." said Josh.  
  
"We will wait 'till tomorrow and make sure she doesn't eat her own food... I know! I can find a counter potion!" Hermione rushed out of the common room again.  
  
"There goes one determined girl," said Ron chuckling.  
  
"And she's your girlfriend," said Kevin with a smile and they stared another chess game.  
  
*  
  
Morgan had woke up the next morning to find Hermione's and Michele's bed empty. She found a note by each of their beds.  
  
" Went to finish the potion." ~~Hermione  
  
"Gone to breakfast." ~~Michele  
  
"Oh no!" Morgan said. "She can't eat her food yet! It's probably too late now." She sighed and got ready to go downstairs. She met up with josh, Kevin, and Ginny in the common room. Josh and Kevin had notes from Harry and Ron.  
  
"They went to the bathroom on the first floor." said Kevin. "And not just any bathroom, a 'girls'' bathroom."  
  
"Don't be such a baby, it's not like anyone goes in there anyway. Moaning Myrtle haunts that bathroom." said Ginny. "C'mon let's go."  
  
"What about Michele?" asked Kevin.  
  
"She already left for breakfast" said Morgan.  
  
"Let's 'go'. We have to hurry up and get there and back before classes start." said Ginny and she led them out of the portrait hole.  
  
They got to the girls' bathroom and Ginny knocked on the door. They heard shuffling and a voice asked, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's us," said Ginny. The door opened and there stood ton.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" asked Kevin as they walked through.  
  
"Over there," Ron said pointing his finger to where hermione was sitting, cross-legged.  
  
"We missed her." He said leaning against the wall.  
  
Hermione sighed; "I'll put the potion in her food at lunch...I'm not sure when it'll kick in though until later..."  
  
"What we need to find out is who's doing this." said Harry.  
  
He looked at Ron. "The house elves." They said.  
  
"What do they have to do with this?" Hermione asked defensively.  
  
"Someone could be using them," said Josh catching on. "A spell or something."  
  
"That is a good theory." said Morgan beginning to pace the floor, "But -"  
  
She was interrupted when they heard a cry...  
  
Moaning Myrtle came through the wall wailing. She stopped when she saw all of then there.  
  
"What are 'you' doing in here?" She asked looking at Kevin and Josh; she turned to Harry, "Hullo Harry." She said sweetly.  
  
"Hullo...Myrtle," said Harry uneasily.  
  
"I see you haven't met our new friends, Kevin McBonett, Josh Davidson and Morgan Lynch." said Hermione  
  
"Hullo." They all said together.  
  
"What's wrong Myrtle?" asked Morgan. "We heard your wail."  
  
"Peeves was teasing me again." replied Myrtle sniffling. "Are you brewing up another Polyjuice Potion?" She added turning to Hermione.  
  
Hermione shot a glare at her. "No. I'm making a counter potion. Someone is putting a hate potion in Michele's food and it's making her hate Kevin, even when she -" Hermione clammed her mouth shut. She had almost spilt the beans!  
  
"Even when she what?" asked Kevin coming off the wall. He was very curious about this.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione squeaked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well I hope this potion doesn't turn her into a cat," said Myrtle. She let out a laugh and dove into the U-bend, splashing everyone...  
  
Harry and Ron let out a snort, both faces turning red from trying not to laugh.  
  
"Don't you dare." She said glaring at them. She poured the potion into a small bottle.  
  
"Let's go everyone we're going to be late for class." said Ginny.  
  
They hurried back into the regular corridors. Michele was coming out of the Great Hall when they got to her.  
  
"There you are! I was thinking you were actually going to be late for Arithmacy." She said to Hermione.  
  
Hermione waved good-bye and they left.  
  
"Until later." Kevin muttered to himself. He went to Muggle Studies wondering what hermione was going to say about Michele...  
  
*  
  
Right after Arithmacy hermione and Michele went to lunch. They sat down and when Michele has her back turned hermione out 2 drops of the potion in her food and in her goblet. Hermione read that it probably wouldn't take effect until morning so they decided that Kevin should stay away from Michele until then. Harry and Kevin were going to the kitchens that night since everyone else had work to do. Ron had wanted to go but hermione forced him to stay and to continue studying with her for the NEWT'S. ( "But Hermione!" "No, Ron you don't need to be going anywhere.") She breathed out of relief once Michele ate and drank. The potion was now inside of her. If someone put another Hate Potion in her food again it wouldn't work...the counter potion was that strong.  
  
That night Harry and Kevin waited until just about everyone went to bed. Hermione told them that Michele would have some kind of morning when she woke up the next day and Hermione was prepared for it. She and Morgan were the last to go to bed. They had opened the portrait ole and Harry and Kevin slipped out...  
  
"Do you remember which way to go?" Kevin whispered to Harry as he followed him through the corridors.  
  
"Positive."  
  
Soon enough they were in front of the fruit picture. Harry tickled the pear and the door opened. They stepped inside and found the house elves running around about their business.  
  
"Hello sirs." said on of the elves, bowing low. He then hurried off to a little bed in the corner.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked one of the house elves scurrying by.  
  
"Oh sir, one of the house elves aren't feeling well, sir. It seems that someone keeps on using a certain spell in him. He's been like this for 2 weeks, sir."  
  
Harry and Kevin walked over to the bed and gasped when they found out who was lying in it.  
  
Dobby.  
  
"Harry potter sir!" Dobby said trying to sit up. Harry pushed him back down. "Don't move." said Harry kneeling beside him.  
  
"How long has he been like this, exactly?" Kevin asked an elf.  
  
"Well, sir, two weeks from Monday did he begin not to feel so well."  
  
"That's the day Michele said she hated me."  
  
"Dobby," Harry said, "did you see the person who did this to you?"  
  
Dobby closed his eyes to think. "Dobby doesn't really remember. All he remembers is a voice saying, 'Imperio' and a strange feeling washed over Dobby. Then a voice in my head says 'Make a hate potion and put it in Michele Potter's food.' I says 'No! Not Michele Potter! Michele Potter is one of the best witches dobby knows! Michele Potter and Harry Potter helped dobby in their 2nd year. Because of them Dobby is free! But Dobby couldn't fight it, sir. Dobby couldn't!" Dobby then began to wail.  
  
One of the house elves gave Dobby a hanky.  
  
"It's okay Dobby, at first I couldn't fight it so well either." said Harry.  
  
"Dobby do you know if it was a man's or woman's voice?" asked Kevin.  
  
"Dobby thinks it was a young girls' voice sir. Dobby also saw a Hogwarts crest on her robes."  
  
"A Hogwarts student?! What house?"  
  
"It might've been Gryffindor, sir."  
  
Harry and Kevin stared. "A Gryffindor?" asked Kevin in disbelief.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh no." said Harry, "How are we suppose to figure out this one?"  
  
Kevin shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well thanks for helping us Dobby." Harry said standing up.  
  
"Dobby would do anything to help Harry Potter and his friend" Dobby said. "Would you like any snacks to take back with you?"  
  
"No thanks," said Kevin.  
  
The house elves' ears dropped.  
  
"Maybe a little." Harry said quickly.  
  
The elves' eyes brighten and they scurried around the kitchen loading Harry's and Kevin's pockets full of sweets. Harry and Kevin said their goodbyes and went back to the common room.  
  
When they went through the portrait hole they found Josh, Morgan, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sitting by the fire, fighting off sleep.  
  
"What are you all doing still awake?" Harry asked sitting by Ginny.  
  
"We want to know what you both found out." said Ron yawning.  
  
Kevin dropped his gaze.  
  
Ron stared at him. "It was Malfoy wasn't it? I knew it!"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said hitting him on his arm. "We don't know if it's him. Didn't you listen to what I said before? There's no way!"  
  
"Why don't they tell us then. They have the facts."  
  
"Actually," said Kevin, "Hermione's right. It wasn't Malfoy. It was a Gryffindor student."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Shocking I know, but that's what Dobby told us." said Harry.  
  
Morgan, Josh, and Ginny stared at him. Harry quickly understood their confused expressions so he filled them in on the odd house elf.  
  
"Someone had been using him. He said it was a girls' voice."  
  
"But who has a grudge against Michele?" asked Morgan.  
  
"That's the problem," said Kevin, "we don't know who."  
  
"Whoever she is, her potion won't work anymore since Michele already ingested the counter potion." said Josh.  
  
"So right now we have nothing to worry about." said Ginny.  
  
That ended their conversation and they all went to bed.  
  
*  
  
"Owww." Someone moaned the next morning. Hermione opened her eyes. She moved her curtains from around her four-poster bed and got up. She saw Michele stirring and her eyes were closed with pain.  
  
"Michele are you awake?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah," Michele said sitting up. "But my head is killing me." She was clutching her head.  
  
"Here" said hermione, she waved her wand and a glass of water appeared. "Hold this." She said.  
  
Michele took it and watched as hermione ran over to her own trunk and pulled out a bottle of wizard-pills. Hermione came back over to her and handed her one. "It'll help."  
  
Michele took it instantly and her head stopped throbbing.  
  
"Michele, do you hate Kevin?" Hermione asked quickly.  
  
Michele stared at her like she was crazy. "Hermione you don't even have to ask me that to find out the answer."  
  
"You do?" Hermione guessed.  
  
"Of course I don't hate him! We've been friends since 6th year and all. Why would you think that?"  
  
"By the way you've been treating him the past two weeks."  
  
"Whoa, what do you mean by the way I've been treating him?"  
  
Hermione gulped. Michele was in for some story...  
  
-  
  
--  
  
---  
  
--  
  
--  
  
- 


	21. Trouble

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones  
  
-  
  
-  
  
One step closer to heaven, baby, means  
  
One step closer to you  
  
There'll be no more living without you baby  
  
I'll be counting each minute 'til I'm back to you  
  
One step closer to heaven, baby  
  
Hold on  
  
Hold on  
  
Hold on  
  
To my love, and...  
  
~~ "One Step Closer"- S Club 8  
  
(A/N) Thanks for the reviews!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 20  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Trouble  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Morgan, by that time had woken up. She went over to the other two and listened to what Hermione was saying, agreeing with her.  
  
"But how could I treat him that harsh and not remember it? I feel like I haven't talked him in ages." Michele said after Hermione finished.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said, "I haven't known alot of things these days.... But you get the headache because of the way you've treated him. All the pain you've put him through reflects back at you through that headache."  
  
" I've must've put him through alot to be feeling like his." Michele said. "I need to talk to him...now." She was glad that it was a Saturday as she hurried up and changed.  
  
She burst through the boys' door 15 minutes later and hopped on Kevin's bed. He shot up quickly and looked around until his eyes landed on her. Before he could say anything she hugged him.  
  
Michele then pulled away quickly and said, "I'm very, very, sorry for the way I've been treating you for the past two weeks. Someone's been -"  
  
"I know, I know" Kevin interrupted, still trying to wake up. He yawned lazily and said, "I already know about what happened. Hermione informed me in on it when your mood changed. And that fact that it was a Gryffindor too."  
  
"But I still shouldn't have -"  
  
"It's not your fault, Michele." He interrupted again. He looked at her seriously.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry still." She said with a smile.  
  
He sighed and said, "I know you are." He gave her a hug this time. They pulled apart and he had unexpectantly leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Kevin wasn't sure if he should've liked it, but he did. 'Oh no' he thought, 'Morgan! She's still my girlfriend!'  
  
Michele must've realized this too because she pulled apart from him. She had a scared look in her eyes. She stood up and ran out of the room....  
  
Michele ran back to her room and buried her head in her pillows. Luckily Morgan and Hermione had already gone down to breakfast.  
  
'Morgan gonna kill me!' she thought.  
  
*  
  
At the breakfast table a message was dropped in front of Morgan.  
  
" Meet me on the Quidditch field in an hour. We need to talk." ~Kevin  
  
"I'm glad he said it first." She muttered.  
  
"Are you gonna tell him then?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah." Morgan said. "It took long enough."  
  
"Well, that's at least one step into the plan." Hermione said.  
  
They all exchanged grins.  
  
*  
  
Kevin hurried down the corridors dreading what was going to come. He turned the next corner when someone grabbed him...  
  
~~~  
  
Morgan walked onto the school grounds on her way to the field. She was going over in her head what she was going to say to Kevin. She walked into the stadium and saw him sitting in the stands. He spotted her and came down.  
  
"Hi," she said to him.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "Look Kevin. This," she gestured themselves, "isn't working out. I was shocked when you asked me out and all and I couldn't help but say yes. Ever since you've been gone I've slowly gotten over my crush on you. I think you have something for Michele and I shouldn't stand in the way."  
  
"But -"  
  
"Don't say you don't Kevin. Everyone thinks you two should be together! Even I do! After kissing her twice -"  
  
"Three," he muttered but Morgan heard.  
  
"Three?"  
  
"Yeah, um... I accidentally kissed her this morning."  
  
"Oh" Morgan said amused. She tried to hid her smile but her lips curled up a bit. She quickly got rid of it. "Well there ya go! You like her...and I [I]suppose[/I] she likes you. Three times' the charm."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kevin said.  
  
"Don't worry Kevin I'm not mad at you or anything. We've been friends for too long." She patted his back and walked away, a slight smile on her face...  
  
*  
  
As usual the word had spread about Morgan and Kevin's break-up. Michele had apologized to Morgan a million times until Morgan stopped her and told her that it was alright. The rest of the school year past and the exams came. Hogwarts had never been any quieter as the 7th years studied for their NEWT'S. You could sometimes hear them saying spells to themselves as they walked along the corridors.  
  
Finally the day came and boy were they happy when the exams were finished.  
  
"I'd thought I'd never make it." Ron said as he and the others walked outside.  
  
"I can't believe this is our last year, though." Hermione said.  
  
"Your last year. I still have another." Ginny pouted.  
  
"Don't worry about that Ginny, you can always owl us." Michele said cheering her up.  
  
Harry's heart dropped. He hadn't really though about that, but he was sure they could work things out.  
  
Things got more exciting at Hogwarts as Graduation came near. Dumbledore told the 7th years that there was to be a party on their graduation night. To Harry's delight they were able to invite someone from a younger year. The night came and the boys were waiting for the girls.  
  
"Who are you going with?" Ron asked Josh.  
  
Josh didn't say a word.  
  
No one was surprised when Kevin had asked Michele to go with him. The door opened and the girls filed out. Ron stared at Hermione as she came up to him once again. To him she looked like an angel; she had her hair straightened out and she was wearing a white-sparkling dress what made her stand out from everyone else.  
  
"You look great." Kevin had said to Michele as she took his arm. She was wearing a light pink spaghetti-strap dress that went down to her ankles with her hair crimped. She has parts of her hair pulled back.  
  
Ginny had come next to Harry and asked, "You like?"  
  
He stared at her in her midnight blue skirt and matching top. She had chopsticks in her hair, which was twisted into a bun. "I like," he said.  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
What was more surprising was when Morgan came down in her knee-length spaghetti-strap red dress and her hair curled and linked her arm with josh.  
  
"Get 'ems" Ron said hitting him on the back. The couple blushed bright red.  
  
The Great Hall was filled with balloons, green for Slytherin, blue for Ravenclaw, yellow for Hufflepuff, and gold for Gryffindor. A banner now said,  
  
'Congratulations all wizard and witches graduates.'  
  
Music then began to play and everyone went unto the dance floor. Later a slow dance began and of course, everyone went to his or her partner. Michele and Kevin had been staring at each other for the longest time as they danced.  
  
"Do you think one of them will fess up?" Harry asked Ginny as they were dancing and looking over at the couple.  
  
"They need to," said Ginny.  
  
"Michele?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um...I need to tell you something.... I like you...alot." He said nervously.  
  
Michele's eyes lit up. "Really?"  
  
Kevin nodded.  
  
Michele grinned, "I like you too." They stared in each other's eyes grinning stupidly. Kevin leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
Little did they know what other eyes were looking at them...  
  
"He told her!" Hermione said to Ron.  
  
"About time." He said smiling at her.  
  
Kevin took Michele's hand and said, "Follow me."  
  
They left the Great Hall.  
  
"I wonder what they're up to" Morgan said as she and Josh watched them leave.  
  
"Yeah...and where's Anyssa going?" He said.  
  
They girl had just slipped out of the room. She had been invited to the party by a Ravenclaw friend.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Morgan said to him.  
  
Josh nodded with a grin. They slowly danced their way to the door and slipped out also. They came out just in time to see Anyssa's brown hair disappear into a different corridor. They followed her corridor after corridor until they were somewhere they've never been before. They began to hear voices and recognized them as Michele and Kevin's.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" They heard Michele ask Kevin.  
  
"She should be arriving any minute." Kevin said anxiously.  
  
"She?"  
  
"Ah, there you are," He then said.  
  
Michele turned around and there stood Anyssa.  
  
She came up to them. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes," said Kevin.  
  
"What are we doing?" Michele asked not liking this.  
  
"We're taking you to him." Anyssa said pulling out her wand.  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Voldemort of course." Kevin said.  
  
"What?!" Michele struggled to get away but Kevin's grip tightened. "Kevin that hurts! Why are you taking me to him! He's gonna try and kill me!"  
  
"Exactly," Anyssa said. "You're bait so Harry will come and try to save you. Then we get him and kill you both!"  
  
"No you won't," Josh said. He was holding his wand. Morgan stood beside him.  
  
"Empelliramus!" Anyssa and Kevin said.  
  
Morgan and Josh's wands flew to them. Anyssa then began to talk in a strange language and on the left wall some kind of portal opened.  
  
"What is that?" Michele asked putting her heels to the floor, trying not to get put through that portal thing.  
  
"It's a sort-of time portal, per-say," said Kevin, "this way it won't be so easy for your brother to find you." He picked her up and walked to the portal. Michele screamed. Anyssa turned to the other two, and then she looked at Morgan.  
  
"Good-bye." she said, "Reptura!"  
  
A red light exploded from the end of her wand. Morgan screamed as the light hit her and she flew 12 feet backward into the wall. She slid down into a heap on the floor.  
  
"Morgan!" Josh yelled rushing to her side.  
  
She had blood gushing from her head. He looked at Anyssa. She had a cold gleam in her eye. She turned around and followed Kevin through the portal and then it and they disappeared. Josh was shaking with fury. How could his best friend for seven years betray them all...just like that? He knew this was no time to deal with it. He picked up Morgan and hurried to the Great Hall.  
  
*  
  
"Hey, now Morgan and Josh left." said Ron to hermione. He had just realized that the two were gone. They were sitting at a table, resting from all of their dancing. But then the door opened and Josh stood there with Morgan in his arms. The music stopped and the teachers rushed over to them.  
  
"Oh my goodness." McGonagall said, "Mr. Davidson who did this to her?"  
  
"Anyssa Ivans."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You mean 'the' Anyssa Ivans? One of the nicest people in 4th year? Impossible!" Someone said.  
  
"She and Kevin...they took... Michele...they took her...couldn't stop them..." Josh almost collapsed but Harry and Ron held him up. Morgan was placed on a stretcher.  
  
"Can you tell us where they took her?" Harry asked, his voice was shaking.  
  
"To...*him*,"  
  
Harry passed out.  
  
*  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw Ginny looking down at him. He sat up and found that he was in a hospital bed in the hospital wing.  
  
"We have to save Michele!" He said quickly getting out of bed. He saw Morgan lying in a bed next to him, Josh by her side.  
  
"How's she doing?" He asked.  
  
"She's sleeping," Josh answered not taking his eyes off her.  
  
Hermione and Ron came in followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
"I see you're up Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said. Right behind them was a floating stretcher.  
  
"You won't believe who we've found." Ron said.  
  
Harry looked down at the stretcher...  
  
...Kevin was on it.  
  
-  
  
--  
  
---  
  
--  
  
- 


	22. Explanations and the Hourglass

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones. And some of the dialougue used in this chapter is from the HP books which is JK's and the movies. Which is NOT mine. Too bad....  
  
-  
  
-  
  
(A/N) More on the way!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 21  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~Explanations and the Hour Glass~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Harry would've like to kill him but he stopped himself when he noticed that Kevin wasn't wearing a tux but his Hogwarts robes. His hair was messy and he looked pale. They put him on a bed and Madame Pomfrey came in.  
  
"You should be in bed." She said to Harry. She then looked at Kevin.  
  
"He's asleep," McGonagall said, "would you wake him up?"  
  
She nodded and whispered a spell. Kevin opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around like he was looking for someone. "Where's she?"  
  
"They took her." Harry said quietly.  
  
Kevin stood up. "We have to find her!"  
  
" 'You' have explaining to do." said Ron.  
  
Kevin looked at Morgan and his eyes popped out. "What happened?"  
  
"Anyssa Ivans did this to her." Josh said vehemently  
  
"You're got to be kidding. She's one of the nicest people I've-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know. The question is, what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know. I was walking to the Quidditch field to meet up with Morgan, then someone grabbed him. The next thing I knew I was in a cave of some- sort and... I saw him," he shuddered. "He was planning to get Michele, so Harry would have to come after her, so he could kill them both."  
  
"Well, he's right, I will go after her." Harry said.  
  
"But how to get to her?" said Hermione.  
  
"You have to believe me Harry. I wouldn't ever hurt her...I-I love her." Kevin said, blushing a bit.  
  
" I 'knew' it!" Ginny said.  
  
Hermione was grinning.  
  
"Yes!" said Ron.  
  
"What?!" Kevin asked bewildered.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said changing the subject. "Now as we were saying -"  
  
"I think there's a way." Dumbledore said. In his hand he held an hourglass.  
  
"This is a time traveler. It takes you through time. It's not like the hourglass, Hermione and Harry used in 3rd year, no, it's quite different. You are invisible to others until you get to your destination. It's not easy to work with, it will take you through past memories..." He looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione, "- and adventures."  
  
"You mean we might see our adventures from out previous years?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Possible." said Dumbledore. "When it glows it's ready to take you somewhere else. Hold on tight or you might end up some where by yourself and might never come back to the present."  
  
"I'm going." Kevin said standing by the hourglass.  
  
"Us too." Hermione said, Ron agreed.  
  
Harry turned to Ginny, "Can I stop you from going?"  
  
"No, and don't even try. She's my friend too." She said taking his hand. He squeezed it.  
  
The hourglass began to glow a deep blue, they crowded around it.  
  
"Good luck." Josh said to them. He planned to stay with Morgan until she woke up. With a flash they and the glass disappeared...  
  
*  
  
They appeared right outside, what looked like a bathroom. Behind then they heard running footsteps. Kevin was shocked to see two boys who looked like Harry and Ron.  
  
"Is that you guys?" He asked.  
  
They nodded, staring at their younger selves. They then heard a scream. The young Harry and Ron ran past them and into the girls' bathroom. Knowing what would come up next Harry, Ron and hermione followed Ginny and Kevin bringing up the rear. There stood a 12ft troll advancing on what looked like a young hermione.  
  
"And that's me." The older Hermione said.  
  
The troll swung his club and nearly hit the younger Hermione. She screamed, *Help me!*  
  
*Confuse it!* They heard the young Harry say.  
  
*Pea brain!* Ron yelled throwing some debris at the troll. It turned around.  
  
Harry shouted, *Run Hermione!*  
  
Hermione didn't budge.  
  
The troll started to go to Ron but Harry jumped onto the troll's back, but his wand had gone up the troll's nose.  
  
"Ewwww." Ginny said.  
  
Harry was now hanging on for dear life. *Ron do something!*He said, the troll had just taken a swing to Harry's head.  
  
*What?*  
  
* I don't know -" the troll had swung again, *-anything!"  
  
Ron took out his wand.  
  
*Swish and flick,*Hermione said to him.  
  
*Wingardium Leviosa!* He shouted.  
  
The club flew out of the troll's hand and floated in the air, then it dropped on top of its head, knocking the troll out. It dropped Harry, who scrambled out of the way of being swished. The troll fell with a loud thud.  
  
* Is it...dead?* They heard Hermione say.  
  
* I don't think so. It's probably knocked out.* Harry answered pulling out his wand from the troll's nose.  
  
* Ugh, troll boogers.* Ron said as Harry wiped it off.  
  
Kevin, Ginny, along with the older Ron, Harry, and Hermione heard footsteps once more. The younger ones heard them too.  
  
* What on earth happened?*A woman who looked like a younger McGonagall said.  
  
*Professor it was my fault. They were looking for me.*Hermione then said.  
  
*Miss. Granger!*  
  
* I went looking for the troll. I've read all about them, I-I thought I could deal with it on my own.*  
  
"Hermione actually tells a lie?" Kevin said with a smirk.  
  
"Be quiet." She said with a blush.  
  
* If it wasn't for them, I'd be dead.* the young Hermione finished.  
  
*Miss. Granger, I'm very disappointed, five points from Gryffindor.* She turned to Harry and Ron, "[I] You both are lucky, not many first years could knock down a full-grown troll. You both earn five point for Gryffindor. You may go*  
  
The three left followed by the real group and once again they heard running footsteps. A girl with red hair; slightly curly and blue eyes had ran up to them.  
  
* Are you all okay?*  
  
"Michele," Kevin whispered.  
  
The girl continued with a scowl on her face, * You're lucky you're still alive, you were both crazy going by yourselves...but then again it was Ron's fault she was there in the first place..*"  
  
Ron sent her a glare.  
  
* We know, we know.* Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
Michele smiled again, *Well we're all friends right?*  
  
The three nodded and turned to go back to the common room.  
  
Kevin, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione saw the hourglass glow. They looked at each other, then gathered around it. Before they had disappeared they heard Michele,  
  
* Do you know how difficult it was to cover for you? Nosy people...*  
  
*  
  
They appeared this time in a small chamber. They all turned around. It was a good thing they couldn't be seen or heard because Ginny screamed.  
  
"What is that!" She yelled clinging onto Harry.  
  
"That," said Ron, "Is Fluffy, the three headed dog.  
  
Kevin stared at dog. He had never seen a dog with three heads. "Let me guess, Hagrid right?" he said.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry.  
  
At that moment something flashed in Kevin's mind. "Whoa," He said taking a step back.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know -" He started but an image flashed again.  
  
Michele.  
  
"I-I saw her," He said. "I saw Michele."  
  
Everyone's mouth dropped.  
  
"Where is she?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know the image came and left. She could be anywhere."  
  
They were quiet for moment. Kevin concentrated on trying to see Michele again but the image wouldn't come. They then heard whispering behind the door. the door opened and shut. then out of nowhere appeared, once again, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Michele. Except younger...still.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Kevin as they watched the four.  
  
"We're going to get the Sorcerer's Stone from Snape...at least we thought it was...we thought he was going to try and steal it but it was Voldemort." said Harry.  
  
"Don't tell me you four are going to jump into there." Ginny said as she watched them pull up the trap door.  
  
"You'd be surprised" said Hermione.  
  
* If I don't say it's okay go and get help ok?* Harry said.  
  
"Uh, oh." said Kevin. He saw Fluffy wake up before the others did. The dog drooled on Ron.  
  
*Yuck,* Ron said.  
  
They then all looked up and saw Fluffy growling.  
  
* Go, go, GO!* yelled Michele and they all jumped into the darkness...  
  
The gang then appeared right underneath what looked like...  
  
"The Devil's Snare." Hermione whispered.  
  
"I remember this..." said Ron watching the scene.  
  
*Stop moving! It's the Devil's Snare!* The young Hermione said.  
  
*Oh great we know what it is, that's great help,*said Ron.  
  
*You have to relax or it will kill you faster.[/I]" She said.  
  
*Oh now I can relax![/I]" Ron said struggling to get loose.  
  
Kevin and the others then saw Hermione drop to the floor.  
  
* Hermione!* yelled Ron and Harry.  
  
*Stop moving!* She said.  
  
* Hermione where are you?* Harry asked.  
  
* Down here! Do as I say! Trust me!* Harry stopped moving and he fell beside her.  
  
*Harry!* Ron yelled.  
  
*He's not relaxing is he?* asked Hermione.  
  
*Apparently not,* Harry said.  
  
*Help!* yelled Ron.  
  
*Hold on! Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare...it's deadly fun, but it'll sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!*  
  
And before Kevin knew it, Ron landed on the floor.  
  
*Good thing we didn't panic.*  
  
*Good thing Hermione pays attention in Herbology.* said Harry.  
  
*  
  
The real Harry, Ron and Hermione knew what would happen next, Ginny and Kevin would see what would happen to them. Their guess was right because they relived their adventures in their 1st year and other years at Hogwarts. Ginny couldn't bear to watch her brother get knocked out in the game of wizard's chess, and they were all grateful whenever the glass would glow.  
  
With every appearance into a different adventure Kevin's visions got stronger. He saw how much Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Michele had been through during their years at Hogwarts; Ginny being taken by Voldemort himself, Hermione being changed into a cat, finding out that Sirius was Harry and Michele's godfather, both of them going through many Quidditch injuries, people spreading rumours that they were the ones who opened the Chamber of Secrets, and being Parselmouth too!  
  
Now after they saw Sirius and Buckbeak fly away they were all shocked when they saw the third year Michele turn to them. She looked like she was in a trance. "Look closely at the next adventure." she said to them. She turned around and left like she hadn't seen or spoken to them at all.  
  
"What does she mean?" Harry asked, but the hourglass turned blue again. In an instant they were gone.  
  
They appeared this time at what looked like a graveyard. They all turned as they heard someone speak,  
  
*Did anyone tell 'you' the cup was a Portkey?*  
  
"It's Cedric!" said Ron gaping at him.  
  
*Someone's coming,* someone else said. The boy looked like a 14 year old Harry, and by his side was a 14 year old Michele. They watched as a short figure came near tem holding a bundle. They watched as Michele and Harry kneel down to the ground in pain.  
  
A cold voice then said, *Kill the spare.*  
  
* AVADA KADAVRA!*  
  
Cedric Diggory fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Hermione screamed and turned her head away.  
  
"H-Harry, this is when...this is when he -" said Ron with a shaky voice.  
  
"Yes," Harry said, "this is the night when Voldemort will rise again."  
  
Kevin couldn't bear watching Michele and Harry being tied up like that. That's when he then had another vision...  
  
Michele was sitting in a chair, she was tied up and she was yelling, "Let me go!"  
  
"No," said a voice, Anyssa came into view. "My master has waited too long for this night."  
  
"Your master is nothing but a crazy, pain-in-arse git!" said Michele. She was so angry she couldn't come up with a better insult.  
  
Anyssa smirked, "You say that now but you'll soon see that he's anything but crazy. You were the one that confessed your love for Kevin." she smirked again.  
  
Kevin them saw himself standing by Anyssa.  
  
"How could you do this?" she asked him.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "I was doing this for my master." he said coming up to her and leaned in for a kiss, Michele turned her head.  
  
"Go to hell," she whispered.  
  
"Feisty aren't we?" He whispered in her ear, "I like it," he stepped away and he and Anyssa left.  
  
The real Kevin watched as she sat there. He suddenly was able to hear her thoughts.  
  
'Once I get out of here I'm going to kill him! How could he do this! And to think that I even had a crush on him, and I told him that I like him...alot! He's such a back-stabbing git! Urg!'  
  
Kevin couldn't believe it. She actually had liked him! 'Michele I'm so sorry,' he thought to himself. He wished she could hear him.  
  
The vision began to blur and he was brought back to his original state, watching Harry and Michele go through loads of pain and watch Voldemort rise again...  
  
...but little did he know that someone heard him.  
  
*  
  
Michele jerked out of her thoughts. She heard someone say, 'Michele I'm so sorry...' and it sounded like Kevin. She scowled at the thought of him. She leaned back and fell sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Kevin listened as he heard Voldemort speak.  
  
*- You know of course,* he was now saying to his followers, * that they call this boy and girl my downfall? You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill them. Their mother died in the attempt to save them - and unwittingly provided them with protection I admit I had not foreseen...I couldn't touch them.*  
  
Kevin watched as he raised a finger to both of their cheeks. If Michele's mouth wasn't gagged he was sure she would've screamed in pain. It wasn't until when he yelled, *Crucio!* He saw their eyes roll back into their heads.  
  
Kevin squeezed his eyes shut. Ginny was sobbing onto Harry's shoulder and Hermione was trying not to cry. Ron looked like he wasn't breathing.  
  
Then, it was time for the duel of a lifetime.  
  
*You have been taught to duel, Harry and Michele Potter?* Voldemort asked. He made a double of himself. *...And now - we duel.*  
  
"Harry how could you and Michele bear all of this?" Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He was watching as he and Michele were bring forced to bow.  
  
Kevin was watching before then when he watched the two fight under the 'Imperio' spell. He was glad when they yelled, *I WON'T!* at the same time. He tired to block out the sound of Michele screaming but he heard her. It pierced his heart like a knife.  
  
*You won't? You won't say no? Clearly, obedience is a virtue I need to teach to the both of you before you die...perhaps another dose of pain?*  
  
Michele and Harry had then flung themselves behind gravestones.  
  
*We aren't playing hide-and-seek you two. You both can't hide from me...Come out, Harry and Michele...come out and play, then...it will be quick...it might even be painless...I would not know...I have never died...*  
  
Kevin watched as something happened. Voldemort, his double, Harry and Michele shouted a spell at the same time, their spell met in mid-air. He watched as Voldemort's double disappeared and as they floated into the air and landed on a smooth area of grass. He watched the brilliant gold thread connect their wands together, and how a cage of light surrounded them. Then he heard it; a beautiful sound filled the sir, he heard someone say to Harry and Michele,  
  
*Don't break the connection,*  
  
He watched as their wands began to vibrate very hard, how they concentrated all of their strength to make the bead of light head back towards Voldemort. As soon as the bead touch Voldemort wand it began to give out screams of pain Kevin's eyes nearly popped out as he saw a ghost come out from the wand...a ghost of Cedric Diggory.  
  
* Hold on,* he said to both of them.  
  
He watched as two other figures came out; one of an old man and the other of a woman's.  
  
*Don't let go!* she said, *Don't let him get you Harry, or you Michele!*  
  
Then another two figures came out and everyone but Harry gasped:  
  
Harry's mother and father.  
  
"Harry. Your parents." said Ron staring. They were all staring since they're never really seen Harry and Michele's parents up close before only in the pictures. They watched as Lily Potter instructed Harry and Michele on what to do. They both broke apart and ran to Cedric.  
  
*Accio!* Harry yelled, he caught the Triwizard Cup and the three disappeared. But then another thing happened. The hour glass began to shoot out words.  
  
"It looks like a riddle of some sort." said Kevin.  
  
"The third year Michele told us look closely at this adventures." said Ron.  
  
They were then able to read the words:  
  
"The main ingredients and a little something extra,  
  
Will destroy the evil one forever."  
  
"What's this suppose to mean?" said Kevin.  
  
"We'd thought that Hermione would figure this out." said a voice.  
  
They turned around and were facing Lily and James Potter.  
  
"Mum, Dad? What are you doing here?" asked Harry.  
  
"We're here to help you all figure out this puzzle." said James gesturing to the words that were still floating in the air.  
  
Hermione repeated the words to herself, "I know who 'the evil one' is but I don't understand, ' the main ingredients'...hold on you mean the potion that brought Voldemort back again?"  
  
"I knew you'd figure it out." Lily said.  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"What's the extra?" asked Harry.  
  
"That's what we're here for." James took out his wand and said a spell. A small bottle drifted into Hermione's hands, "The cauldron." he said.  
  
She ran over and quickly got some of the potion and came back. Lily raised her wand and said, "Lightora Morante,"  
  
A sparkle of dust fell over all of them but they all began to glow. A small bead of light came from each of them and floated into the bottle. Three more beads come from out of nowhere and went in too.  
  
"This is the extra stuff." said Lily. "The beads of light represents your friendship; something that can never be broken. All you have to do is throw this at him and this will destroy him for good."  
  
The hour glass began to glow. They all went to it except Harry. He didn't know what made him do it but he went over to his parents and gave them a hug...they were solid! He didn't want to let them go but he had to. He then received his first kiss on the cheek form his mother that he could actually remember.  
  
"We're very proud of you son," said James, "you and Michele."  
  
"I wish she were here for this." said Harry.  
  
"Don't worry, Michele will have her share." Lily said with a smile. "Good- bye and good luck."  
  
"Kevin," James said.  
  
Kevin turned around, "Yes?"  
  
"Take care of her for me."  
  
Kevin smiled, "I will."  
  
"Make sure Harry stays out of trouble, Ginny." Lily said to her.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"You too Ron and Hermione." said James.  
  
Hermione and Ron grinned.  
  
Harry went over to the hourglass. "Ready?"  
  
They all nodded. Harry took one more look at his parents. He waved good-bye with his free hand and they all disappeared.  
  
*  
  
"This must be it." said Ginny as they appeared into an underground cave.  
  
"Kevin in your visions did these surroundings look like the ones you saw - " Harry stopped. Kevin was standing there yet again having another one of his famous visions.  
  
His picture was clear, he saw her, except she was tied up to a board or something, Kevin wasn't sure but she seemed to be asleep. "Michele," he thought. "Wake up we're going for you."  
  
He then heard her thoughts, "Kevin? It that you in my head?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well get out of it! I don't ever want to see your face again, How could you betray everyone? How could you do this to me? How could you -"  
  
"WAIT! That Kevin with you isn't me."  
  
"Really? Whatever."  
  
He then saw her parents appear in front of her, "Listen to him, Michele," James said, "He's telling the truth."  
  
"Mum? Dad? How-how - "  
  
"We have your reasons." Lily said.  
  
"But-but Kevin, he-he - "  
  
"The Kevin with Anyssa wasn't even real he's a fake. The real Kevin and you have a connection, a strong one indeed since he can speak to you thought your mind. The boy's in love with you. Take it from me, I would know." Lily said with a smile. She untied the ropes from her daughter and helped her up. Both of the parents hugged her.  
  
"We need to go." said James. "It's time."  
  
Michele brushed off her clothes. "Bye." She whispered and they were gone.  
  
*  
  
"Kevin? Kevin!"  
  
Kevin crashed back to reality.  
  
"She's here." Kevin said to the rest of them. He then heard a voice in his head.  
  
"Kevin? Where are you?"  
  
"Michele? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah right now I am. What happened?"  
  
"I'll explain later when we leave this hole...."  
  
"Kevin..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Michele? Michele?"  
  
"She's in trouble" he said out loud  
  
"Well where is she then?" asked Ron but Kevin had already taken off down a tunnel.  
  
"Kevin! How do you know if you're going the right way?" said Harry catching up to him.  
  
"I don't know...it's just that I feel her presence and it's leading me to her."  
  
They then heard a scream.  
  
-  
  
--  
  
---  
  
--  
  
- 


	23. Saying Goodbye

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any of J.K.'s Characters only the made up ones.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 22  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Saying Goodbye  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"This way!" Kevin yelled to the others. They followed to the place where they heard the scream. It looked like they were in an underground water hole.  
  
"The water's icy cold." said Ron pulling his finger back.  
  
"You're finally here." said a voice. On a ledge stood Anyssa and floating above the icy water was Michele tied up in ropes.  
  
"Let her go," said Harry.  
  
"No, I think I'll have a little fun," She swished her wand and Michele dropped.  
  
Kevin tried to jump in after her but someone put an invisible barrier between him and Michele.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," Behind them stood Voldemort. Snake eyes and all. "I don't think I'll be needing you anymore." He said looking at Anyssa. "Infirmirta!"  
  
Anyssa collapsed to the ground. Voldemort, with a swish of his wand brought Michele back up again. "Cold isn't it?" he asked with a laugh.  
  
"Not as cold as your fingers," she snapped yet again to irritated to come up with a better insult.  
  
Voldemort dropped her back in, then out again. "Which one of you will die first?" he said turning around and looking at the others, his red eyes landed on Hermione, "Ah yes...Mudblood of course - AVADA KADAVRA!"  
  
"Reflectora!" shouted Ron pointing his wand at her. A bright yellow light surrounded her like a ball and bounced off and went in Ron's direction. He flew backwards and fell to the ground.  
  
"Now Hermione! Throw it!" Harry cried. Hermione stood their staring at Ron not moving a muscle.  
  
Harry ran up to her grabbed the bottle of potion out of Hermione's hand and threw it a Voldemort.  
  
"AHHH!" the bottle exploded in front of Voldemort, "NOOO!" he was gone.  
  
Hermione, finally finding her legs, ran over to Ron and knelt by him. "This is all my fault. I should've died.... Me not him." She began to cry.  
  
"Hermione don't blame yourself." Ginny said, she choked on sob.  
  
"I do blame myself! If it weren't for me he wouldn't be dead right now! I regret the day I was ever born! I regret the day I first met him...he'd still be alive if he hadn't known me..." She then felt something squeeze her hand. She looked at her hand then at Ron; slowly his eyes began to open.  
  
"Don't say that, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have made it throughout all of the end-of-school-year exams we've had for the past 7 years and I wouldn't have learned that 'Wingardium Levi-O-sa' spell in Charms class." He sat up laughing a bit at his attempt of a joke.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said hugging him tightly. She pulled away, "But how are you still alive? And this is NO time to be making jokes! A killing curse hit you! You should be dead!"  
  
"No it didn't," he said. "I dodged it."  
  
"How can you DODGE a KILLING CURSE! Remember what Professor Moody said about it?"  
  
"Yeah...but he didn't tell the whole story. I read that -"  
  
"- You actually went to the library on your own" Hermione asked amused.  
  
"I read," Ron said a little louder ignoring her, "That the spell can be dodged. You see the spell wasn't aimed at me it just happened to bounce of you and go in the my direction but since it wasn't meant for me I was able to dodge it but it was the force of it that knocked me out.  
  
Hermione looked at him surprised, "See what you could learn by researching?"  
  
"Yeah that was my first and last time I'm ever doing that again." He said with a smirk and he stood up pulling her up also.  
  
"But Ron how were you able to conjure up that ball of light?" Hermione asked amazed, "That took some powerful magic."  
  
Ron blushed a bit, "Well I did come across that in a book -"  
  
"- I'm so rubbing off on you." Hermione said grinning.  
  
"I didn't expect for it to work, I just had to try, I guess it's like how Kevin and Michele could talk to each other telepathically, I guess my love for you had enough power to save you." He said smiling and blushing even more.  
  
Hermione grinned as she kissed him. They all then heard another splash; Michele had been dropped again. Kevin dove in after her. He found her and pulled her up to the surface after untying her ropes. She was shivering.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm freezing but I'm okay...thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saving my life of course." She looked at him for a second and gave him a quick kiss. They got out of the water. Ron and Harry rushed over to her, "You alright?" Harry asked giving her his sweater and giving her a hug.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
Ginny came up to them with Anyssa floating at her side. "She's still breathing. She was being used by Voldemort I can tell ya that much."  
  
Kevin suddenly buckled down to his knees.  
  
"What's wrong?" Michele asked alarmed kneeling beside him.  
  
"Nothing...I'm just all worn out...it's like all of my tiredness is catching up with me." He passed out.  
  
"Let's get back." Hermione said hurriedly. At the right time the hourglass began to glow. They gathered everyone around and then they were finally on their way home.  
  
*  
  
Of all the places they didn't want to appear, they found themselves in the Great Hall. They party wasn't really going just then. People were sitting at the tables talking loudly but it all stopped when the group arrived.  
  
"Omg! What happened?"  
  
"Are those two dead?"  
  
"Did You-Know-Who do something to them?"  
  
"What happened to Anyssa?!"  
  
Everyone was talking at once as they began to gather 'round.  
  
"Excuse me everyone! Proceed to your common rooms immediately!" said McGonagall. She came to them with Dumbledore by her side. They followed him and McGonagall to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey quickly got Anyssa and Kevin beds to lie on. At that minute two voices said, "What happened?!"  
  
Josh and Morgan, who was awake and sitting up, looked at them with wide eyes.  
  
"You will hear the story soon enough but they all need rest." said Madame Pomfrey ushering them all to a bed. She gave Michele a piece of chocolate to warm up.  
  
"Do we have to go to sleep now?" Harry asked as she forced him to drink some sleeping potion. But he didn't hear her reply because instantly he fell into slumber.  
  
*  
  
Michele woke up to the sound of talking. She opened her eyes but didn't sit up just yet.  
  
"So is Voldemort really gone?" she heard Ron ask.  
  
"I think he should be, but one is not sure. I don't think you all are safe here," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Where will we be safe at?" Kevin asked.  
  
Dumbledore didn't answer. "We might have to hide you all. Mr. Davidson and Ms. Lynch aren't in that much danger but the rest of you are," he finally said.  
  
"Especially Michele and me" said Harry softly but loud enough for Michele to hear.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey says you will all be released later on today. I will see you all another time. Good-bye." she heard Dumbledore leave the wing.  
  
"So what happened at the party?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Um..." Harry said  
  
"You went with Michele and you told her that you liked her a lot," said Hermione in a hurry.  
  
"And she told you she felt the same way." said Morgan, she was smiling. "Don't worry we had broken up by then."  
  
Kevin stared at everyone with a confused face.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came in, "Stop talking, and go back to sleep or I'll make you stay here longer!" she fussed.  
  
Not wanting to stay any longer then needed they all went to sleep.  
  
*  
  
That evening they were all released and they went to the common room. Everyone went to their rooms, or at least Michele and Kevin thought they did, but they didn't know that they were eavesdropping.  
  
"Michele, um...they told me that you told the fake me that you like me alot. Is that true?"  
  
Michele blushed a deep red. "Yes,"  
  
Kevin's eyes lit up. "Well the fake me was right about one thing, I do like you alot, ever since 6th year." he said.  
  
"Same here," Michele said smiling.  
  
"You know you owe me a dance since I wasn't there at the party," He said standing.  
  
"Fine," she said standing also.  
  
He waved his wand and music began to play...  
  
You made me love you  
  
I didn't wanna do it  
  
I didn't wanna do it.  
  
You made me want you  
  
And all the time you knew it  
  
I guess you always knew it.  
  
You made me happy sometimes  
  
You made me glad  
  
But, there were times honey,  
  
You made me feel so bad.  
  
You made me sigh for  
  
I didn't wanna tell you  
  
I didn't wanna tell you.  
  
I want some love that's  
  
And all the time you knew it  
  
I guess you always knew it.  
  
You made me happy sometimes  
  
You made me glad  
  
But there were times honey  
  
You made me feel so bad.  
  
True, yes I do  
  
'deed I do, you know I do  
  
Gimme, gimme  
  
What I cry for.  
  
You know you got the brand of  
  
kisses that I'd die for,  
  
You know you made me love, you.  
  
*  
  
When the song ended Kevin rested his forehead against hers. "There's something else I have to tell you," he said.  
  
"What is it?" she asked expectantly.  
  
"I-I love you, very much... and - and...um, I would like to spend the rest of my life with you...if that's ok with you..."  
  
He was cut off as Michele kissed him. When she pulled away she said, "You know, you talk to much. Even if you do look a bit cute when you don't know how to say something , you only had to say three words, it says everything." she smiled.  
  
"Oh really, I don't see you doing this," he teased "It's pretty hard for the guy. I don't go around saying this to any girl you know." he smirked.  
  
"Oh, so this means I'm the special one?" she teased.  
  
"Yup," he smiled, "Very special. So tell me, what are the three words anyways?"  
  
"I. Love. You. Too." she said and kissed him again.  
  
"I thought there was only three words, that was four." he teased again.  
  
Michele didn't answer but she smiled and kissed him again...  
  
...only to be interrupted.  
  
"Finally!" said Josh coming down the stairs.  
  
Michele and Kevin broke apart blushing madly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We mean that you two finally got together!" said Hermione.  
  
"Our plan worked!" said Morgan.  
  
"What plan?!"  
  
"Oh yeah, you two wouldn't know about it would you? Well we told Kevin that Morgan had a crush on him and urged him to ask her out." said Harry.  
  
"We all knew that Kevin liked Michele," said Ginny, "this would help him to realize his feelings."  
  
"By the graduation party we planned that Morgan would break up with Kevin - " said Ron  
  
"- So that I would ask Michele." said Kevin. "You guys had some crazy plan."  
  
"Yes, that plan definitely qualifies as crazy." Michele said.  
  
"But it worked didn't it?" said Ron.  
  
"Yes," they said at the same time, smiling at each other.  
  
*  
  
The last day of school had come and the last morning at Hogwarts the 7th years woke up as Hogwarts' graduates. They were packed and ready and Harry along with Ginny, Michele, Josh, Morgan, Kevin, Ron and Hermione were saying goodbye to Hagrid.  
  
"Make sure you all keep in touch," Hagrid said teary eyed, "If you can."  
  
"What do you mean-" but Michele didn't finish. McGonagall had come up to them and told them that Dumbledore wanted them.  
  
"But what about the carriages? They will be leaving in an thirty minutes!" said Ron.  
  
"You won't be needing the carriages to take you where you all are going. Or where some of you will be going. Now come, and hurry."  
  
With puzzled and worried looks they and their trunks followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office.  
  
*  
  
They got to the office and gasped when the saw who were there. "Mum?!" Kevin gasped. There stood Mrs. McBonett and by her side was her husband. "Dad? What are you doing here?" He wasn't the only one shocked, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there also.  
  
"Sirius?" Michele and Harry said at the same time. Michele noticed two other couples, she guessed they were Morgan and Josh's parents.  
  
"They were all called here for a reason. Remember how I told you that some of you aren't safe here?" Dumbledore said, "I was correct. The Ministry is not positive that Voldemort's dead. There is a big chance he is," he glanced at Harry and Michele and saw that they were about to open their mouths to protest "Even if he is dead there has been more attacks on innocents. The Deatheaters are still out there and they are likely to try and come and get you when you least expect it." he said a bit loudly he said that part mainly to Harry and Michele.  
  
"And our friends," said Michele. She squeezed Kevin's hand, "and the ones very close to us."  
  
"Then you must understand that you mustn't stay here. I've realize that all of you have someone special and that you don't wish to be separated."  
  
"But what about our friends? Will we ever see them again?" Hermione asked, her voice shaky.  
  
"Possibly, yes." said Dumbledore.  
  
"How long?" Harry asked  
  
"We don't know," said Sirius, "As long as it takes."  
  
"But what if it takes years?" said Michele. "It's not gonna be easy!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"You have to understand," said Dumbledore, "None of us want to do this but we have to. Some of your parents will have to make a sacrifice too."  
  
"We understand," said Ginny close to tears. She couldn't bear being away form Harry that long.  
  
"Now let's get you all ready."  
  
*  
  
As the goodbyes were being said the girls had cried alot. Dumbledore had told them that they wouldn't be able to keep in touch. Michele hugged Harry and Sirius for the longest time. She wouldn't know if she'd ever see them again.  
  
Ginny cried unto her brother's shoulder.  
  
"It'll be alright Ginny. Goodbye isn't forever." he said in her ear.  
  
"You have to promise me that I'll see you again." she sobbed.  
  
"I promise," he said.  
  
Michele and Kevin would be going back to America with Kevin's parents. Michele would have to keep a low profile. She hoped that it would work but she knew that the Deatheaters would hardly think to go all the way to America. Josh and Morgan wouldn't really have to hide but they were going back home also.  
  
Ginny would stay and finish with her schooling while Harry and Sirius go away for a while. After Ginny's graduation they would come back for her and take her to their new home.  
  
Dumbledore had owled Hermione's parents and he had explained the situation to them. They had contacted Hermione's cousins in Australia, who already knew about Hermione being a witch and such. They had said that they would be happy to get her and Ron settled. Then it was time to leave. When they had gotten to the Entrance Hall they saw someone quickly run up to them from outside, it was Anyssa. When she got up to them she stood there a bit nervously before saying,  
  
"I-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for whatever I did to you while I was under Voldemort's power." she shuddered a bit before turning to Michele, "I hope you didn't get real sick after I had dropped you in that icy water and I hope I didn't give you that bad of a concussion. " she added to Morgan. "I was close to saying 'sorry' but I really couldn't under the circumstances."  
  
"That's ok Anyssa, it wasn't your fault really," said Michele. "I'm fine."  
  
"Yeah, me too." said Morgan smiling.  
  
"Good. Well, bye then, I need to go and catch the carriages before they leave," she turned around and ran outside unto the schools grounds.  
  
**  
  
Michele took Kevin's hand. She had never been to America, she was excited and nervous. Before they had left Dumbledore said, "If you have any...offspring, they will be accepted at Hogwarts." he smiled.  
  
Everyone else had blushed.  
  
Each couple was going to their new home. They all had jobs waiting for them when they got there.  
  
As Michele sat on the plane and she watched as they flew over the water leaving her home, (if you call being with the Dursley's home) Hogwarts and Britain behind and entering her new life. But she wasn't alone, no; she had Kevin with her and at that she smiled. But if faltered a bit when she thought about not seeing her friends for a long while. She then heard a whisper in her ear,  
  
"Don't worry we'll see them again." Kevin said.  
  
"I know," she said looking at him, "but how long will it be? When I'm old and have grey hair?"  
  
He kissed her forehead, " Well, I hope it's not 'that' long."  
  
"Well, I glad your with me," She said smiling again.  
  
"I'm glad too," he gave her a kiss.  
  
Michele looked out the window again and saw the last of England go out of sight, but she wasn't worried as much. Like Ron had said,  
  
'Goodbye isn't forever.'  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
That's the end! Thanks to everyone who review my story! *gives everyone hugs*  
  
-  
  
- But I can't leave you all hanging right? Right, well anyways I do have a squel that I've already started. Keep a look out for it in the next couple of days... maybe I can post it up tomorrow...  
  
Ciao!  
  
- 


End file.
